Recuperando el amor
by Sorank
Summary: dos familias que se odian entre sí, pero que por sus hijos olvidaron sus diferencias ¿que pasara cuando una prueba del destino los separe? summary completo adentro. Todos humanos, unos que otros lemmons
1. Prefacio

_**Recuperando el amor.**_

_**Summary: Es una historia de amor entre Edward y Bella los cuales pertenecen a familias que se odian entre sí, pero sus respectivos padres al ver el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro decidieron que era mejor olvidar rencores y no entrometerse en la relación de ellos dos.**_

_**Pero ¿que pasara cuando una trampa del destino destruya la confianza y el amor que existía entre ellos, lastimándolos y separándolos por mucho tiempo?**_

Prefacio:

Sus padres se odian desde que ellos tienen memoria, pero su amor y deseo de estar juntos será más fuerte que la enemistad entre sus poderosos y adinerados padres.

Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando la traición manche la confianza y el amor se profazaban el uno por el otro?

¿Qué pasara cuando ella se valla por el profundo dolor que sentía por su traición?

¿Que pasara cuando sus corazones cambien drásticamente, el de ella para recibir la más grandes de la felicidades, y el de él para transformarse en hombre frio, calculador y sin sentimientos, que no hace más que utilizar a las personas y jugar con ellas, viéndolo como una especie de venganza contra la mujer, que él piensa que jugó con él, lo engaño para luego abandonarlo?

¿Qué pasara se vuelvan a encontrar después de dieciséis años sin verse?


	2. 1Capitulo : Feliz

1°Capitulo: Feliz.

Bella:

Me encontraba en mi prado, bueno nuestro prado, mío y de Edward, él me había traído aquí cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año de novios. Era hermoso, perfecto y lo más importante nuestro.

En días como estos nos veníamos de camping a disfrutar del sol, de las flores y de lo más importante, de nosotros mismos. Él se encontraba recostado de un árbol, mientras que yo estaba sentada de espaldas a él y apoyada en su pecho, me encontraba como en el paraíso, feliz entre sus brazos, con sus besos.

En dos semanas cumpliríamos dos años de estar juntos, compartiendo momentos inolvidables, amándonos con el corazón, saciando el deseo de entregarnos a la pasión, los dos habíamos perdido la virginidad juntos ya que prácticamente nos enamoramos desde que nos conocimos por primera vez en la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, lo más loco de todo es que al parecer mi hermana melliza Alice, también se enamoro igual que yo ese mismo día del hermano mayor de mi novio, Emmett.

Y para ese aniversario de novios yo le había preparado una sorpresa a Edward, primero iríamos a una discoteca, luego de que bailáramos sensualmente un rato le vendaría los ojos, lo sacaría de ese sitio y lo llevaría a donde estaba el jet de mi papá y por ultimo pasaríamos una semana en los Roques, solos.

Seria genial y lo pasaríamos genial y estaríamos juntos.

_**Dejen reviews por si les gusto el capi y si no también Pliss XD**_


	3. 2 Capitulo: Obsesionada

2° Capitulo: Obsesionada.

Me encontraba en el estudio de mi casa leyendo, cuando mi hermano Emmett irrumpió en la habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Hermanito, ¿me quieres explicar quien carajos es esa fulana Tanya que te llama hasta ocho veces al día?- dijo con enojo, ya que era a él quien por lo general le pasaban las llamadas de la freaki esa.

-Una loca obsesionada conmigo,- respondí restándole importancia,- manda a bloquear su número y ya.

-Ya lo he hecho y por el paso que vamos a bloquear la mitad de los números de la ciudad.- respondió irritado- ¿Por qué demonios ella está obsesionada contigo?

-Ehh… esto… pues veras… ¿recuerdas cuando Bella y Alice se fueron para Londres por un mes el año pasado?- pregunte vacilante.

Mi hermano asintió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues, somos hombres, tenemos necesidades y… me acosté con ella…-dije un avergonzado.

-¡¿QUE TÚ QUE?- pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Lo que oíste, me acosté con ella un par de veces o más,… pero desde el principio le deje claro que eso no significaba nada- dije tímidamente.

-Te pasas, ¿No podías aguantarte?... no, el niño "pene no pude esperar a que regrese mi novia" no pudo aguantarse ¿verdad?,- dijo muy enojado, se dio vuelta, pasándose una mano por sus cortos cabellos oscuros, para luego volverse hacia mí y decir.- ¿sabes lo que pasara si Bella se entera de tu… desliz?... ¿no?- me sentía intimidado por primera vez por mi hermano, por lo que preferí negar levemente con la cabeza.- pues se sentirá traicionada y de seguro se encerrara deprimida en su casa, Alice se preocupara por ella, le preguntara, y como somos hermanos va a generalizar y va a pensar que yo también la traicione.

-No si no se entera Emm no tienes porque decirle ¿verdad?- pregunte con un leve matiz de nerviosismo en la vos.

-No, no diré nada si esto no se vuelve a repetir.

_**Gracias por la aceptación que me han dado hasta ahora… son geniales y gracias por sus reviews y les dejo también mis otras historias "Total e irrevocablemente enamorado" y "El regreso de Edward"… mil gracias saludos y besos… XOXOX**_


	4. 3 Capitulo: Celebración y decepción

3° Capitulo: Celebración y decepción.

Bella:

Estábamos Alice y yo en mi cuarto, ella me estaba ayudando a elegir la ropa que me llevaría a los Roques cuando me fuera una semana con Edward allá y lo que me pondría esta noche, la cual seria de baile y seducción.

-Bells, ese vestido te queda genial, se te ve increíble, de seguro el cuñis te lo hace allí mismo en la pista de bailes,- me dijo Alice saltando de un lado al otro riendo.

-No, en la pista no, una semana en los Roques, solos, si.- dije levantando una ceja y mordiéndome de lado el labio inferior, ante mi comentario las dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, hasta el punto de salívenos las lagrimas de los ojos.

Y volvimos a nuestra labor de preparar mi maleta, la de él se la prepararía Emmett a petición de Alice, es maravilloso que mi hermana fuese novia del hermano de mi novio. Luego de un buen rato papá asomo a la cabeza por a puerta, cuando nos volvimos a verlo él se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y en su cara tenía una expresión bromista.

-Espero que este chico lleve profesión suficiente para todos esos días, ya que no quiero nietos no planeados, aun.-dijo para luego estallar en risas, se acerco y me abrazo.- que tengas un buen viaje y que disfruten mucho.

-Gracias papi, pero por que te despides ahora, yo aun no me voy.

-Lo sé pero yo sí, voy soliendo para la empresa, por eso hasta la semana que viene.- termino besándome en la frente, se despidió de Alice y se fue.

Me termine de arreglar y empacar mande a llevar mis cosas y la de Edward (traídas por Emmett en día anterior) al jet, me fui a la discoteca donde él estaría esperando.

Al llegar Alice y yo nos dispusimos a buscar a mi novio, sin obtener resultados, al rato de estar allí llego Emmett que me dijo que ya le había dado el recado a Edward y en cualquier momento estaría aquí, luego de decir eso se fue con Alice a bailar o a hacer quien sabe que por algún rincón del local.

Había pasado más de hora y media y aun ni rastro de Edward, ya me empezaba a preocupar, por lo que decidí llamarlo. Tome mi móvil, en el otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba el tono de espera hasta que cayó en la grabadora en la que le deje solo en la siguiente media hora cerca de veinte mensajes. En ese tiempo Alice y Emmett se despidieron de mi y se fueron, no muy sobrios que se diga y me encontré con un detestable admirador que tuve en la preparatoria, Mike, al cuan nunca le di esperanzas de ningún tipo pero él seguía como un perro faldero y de hecho guardaba bastante parecido con un Golden Retrieve, si querer ofender al podre animal. Luego de un rato también se fue, yo también estaba pensando en irme, por lo que salí, entre en mi auto, lo encendí, pero antes de arrancar decidí llamar por millonésima vez a Edward, y repico unas cinco veces y justo cuando pensé que iba a caer la grabadora otra vez, contesto una voz de mujer.

-¿Halo?… -soltó un quejido,- ¿Quién habla?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante.

-Eh… ¿Dónde está el dueño de ese móvil?- inquirí.

-¡AH!... debajo de mí…,- otro jadeo.- ocupado en mis… senos…- m e aleje el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar que había llamado al número de Edward, y así era.- ¡AH!... Eddy no me muerdas…- de quejo más complacida por lo sucedido que molesto, a partir de ese momento no quise seguir escuchando, colgué el teléfono, salí del estacionamiento y acelere como si me estuviera siguiendo el mismísimo Belcebú.

¿Cómo Edward me podía hacer esto?, ¿Cómo podía estar la mismísima noche de nuestro aniversario de novios revolcándose con otra mujer?, ¿Qué acaso en estos dos años de relación, lo nuestro había sido solo un juego para él? No me quise imaginar cuantas veces me había engañado ni con cuantas mujeres más lo había hecho, no quería saberlo, solo quería irme y no regresar jamás.

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "total e irrevocablemente enamorado" y "El regreso de Edward" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.


	5. 4 capitulo: Perdidos?

_**4° capitulo: Perdidos?**_

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi __. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias "__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__" y "__**El regreso de Edward**__ " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!._

4° capitulo: Perdidos?

Emmett:

Qué bueno era amanecer así, con mi pequeña hada entre mis brazos y ella con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras yo hacía círculos en su espalda desnuda, se veía tan hermosa dormida y me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos. Ella se comenzó a remover en sobre mí, levanto la cabeza y me dio un beso.

-Buenos días,- me volvió a besar- ¿Cómo amaneció mi enorme oso de felpa?- pregunto mordiéndome el labio inferior, por lo que yo no pude evitar gemido, la tome por la cintura y la bese.

-Bien, por haber despertado contigo entre mis brazos y ¿tú?- dije cuando terminamos de besarnos.

-Feliz.- se irguió un poco más y cubriéndose con la sabanas se sentó sobre sus talones,- ¿no han llamado los tortolos?-pregunto sonriendo y levantando las cejas pícaramente dando a entender su doble sentido.

-No cielo, tal vez están disfrutando de su estancia en los Roques,- la acerque a mí para volverla a besar.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hadita de pelo erizado?

-Lo que sucede es que… dirás que estoy loca pero, tengo como un presentimiento de que algo, no se, tal vez es algo relacionado con que Bella y yo somos mellizas pero, es como… como una tristeza que no es mía.- dijo mientras se estiraba para tomar su teléfono, yo le tome la mano, deteniéndola y le dije.

-Tranquila Licy, yo llamo a Edward,- y le deposite un beso en su mano, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tome mi móvil y le marque luego de varios repiques contesto.

-¿Emmett?...

Alice:

Me sentía angustiada, y el que Bella no me hubiese llamado me hacía sentir aun peor ya que ella había prometido llamarme cuando llegara.

Emmett estaba llamando a Edward para verificar que todo estaba bien, espere hasta que el empezó a decir.

-Eddy hermanito ¿Cómo la estas pasando en los Roques con mi cuñadita?- dijo después hizo una pausa y su cara se descompuso, se levanto en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, yo lo seguí poniéndome su camisa, la cual por cierto me quedaba enorme, y sin que él lo supiera escuche lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.- y ¿se puede saber tú qué haces en casa de Tanya otra vez en lugar de estar con Bella?- su voz era molesta.

¿Cómo que otra vez?, quien era esa tal Tanya?, y si ni estaba con Bella, entonces ¿Dónde estaba ella?, tenía que seguir escuchando por lo que abrí sigilosamente la puerta, él estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no me vio.

-¿Hermano como de te ocurre meterte en la cama de otra el día de tu aniversario de novio con Bella?, y todavía que fuera con una desconocida pero…- no seguí escuchando volví a cerrar la puerta, me vestí, tome mi móvil y me encerré en el baño.

Tenía que llamar a mi hermana y decirle, ese Edward ahora me cae de la patada, apostaría que es mentira esa tontería que le dijo a Bella de que había perdido su virginidad con ella.

Le marque y al segundo timbrazo me atendió.

-¿Alice?- estaba sollozando.

-Bellita, Hermana ¿qué sucede?- pregunte más angustiada que antes.

-Nada solo que escuche con Edward tenía relaciones con otra mujer por teléfono en vez de estar conmigo en el jet camino a mi regalo de aniversario.- respondió sarcásticamente.

-Bells de eso es de lo que te voy a hablar…-respire hondo.- parece que no es la primera vez que esta con ella y ahora está en su cama.-el otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio hasta que solo se escucho el tono de colgado en el teléfono. ¿En que estará pensando mi hermana? Me pregunte a mí misma con algo de temor a lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser frente a algunas situaciones…


	6. 5 capitulo: lejanía

5° capitulo: lejanía.

Bella:

_-… parece que no es la primera vez que esta con ella y ahora está en su cama. _- no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo me podía traicionar de esa manera?, ¿Cómo podía su testosterona vencer sobre el amor que decía profesarme?... a no ser de que… de que él nunca me hubiese amado y yo para él no fui más que un juguete. Ese pensamiento me hizo pisar a fondo el acelerador. Necesitaba poner distancia a todo esto, no quería volver a verlo en mi vida si era posible.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba en el aeropuerto tomando un vuelo a Londres, me por el hecho de tener mis papeles conmigo y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie que se encontrara allá. Diez horas más tardes me encontraba descendiendo del avión, contando la escala que había hecho el avión en Japón, allí aproveche para liquidar una cuenta que tenia, ya que de seguro si usaba una de las tarjetas relacionadas con esa cuenta me rastrearían. Minutos después de haber recogido mi equipaje que no era más que una pequeña maleta que siempre tenía en el carro por cualquier eventualidad, estaba tomando un taxi hacia la casa de mi amigo Simón, como era bastante entrada la noche, no había trafico por lo que llegue a su residencia en menos de media hora. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento.

Toque tímidamente el timbre y unos instantes después me abrió la puerta, en su cara había una mezcla entre la alegría y la sorpresa pero antes de que yo dijera algo, él se me echo encima y me abrazo fuertemente. En momentos como ese eso era lo que más necesitaba y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas se estaban desbordando por mis ojos.

-¡Bella! Mi niña que bueno tenerte aquí-dijo muy efusivamente.-y ¿donde está la pequeña duende? -, pregunto separándose un poco para verme, no pude responder ya que un nuevo ataque de lagrimas y sollozos me ataco,- ay cielo tranquila desahógate,- dijo encaminándose hacia el interior del departamento, palmeándome la espalda,- ¿Qué sucedió, mi sol?- dijo con ternura.

-Me ha estado engañando, no sé desde cuando, pero lo ha estado haciendo, lo escuche en la cama con otra mujer el día de nuestro aniversario de novios.- dije con dificultad y estrangulada por el llanto.

-Uy, eso sí que es malo, pero puede que sea un mal entendido y…- empezó a decir pero yo lo detuve.

-Antes de tomar el avión para acá Alice me llamo y parece que aun estaba con ella en ese entonces.

-Ay ya mi niña, no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Gracias Simón, por ahora creo que lo que necesito es una temporada lejos de todo para ordenar mis ideas.- dije abrazándome a él con mas fuerzas y sollozando en su hombro.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**" y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__** " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.**_____

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**____**Feliz Navidad!**_


	7. 6 capitulo: Visitas

6° capitulo: Visitas.

Bella:

Llevaba algunos días en casa de Simón, un chico que era amigo de Alice y mío desde hacía años, ese viernes el tenía que ir a una conferencia de la empresa, y por mas que le dije que fuera solo que yo me quedaría él insistió en que me fuera con él y así, según él me despejaría un poco de lo sucedido con Edward.

Mientras Simón escuchaba su conferencia en Birmingham, yo me fui a recorrer la ciudad y a comprar algo de ropa ya que no lo impulsiva que había sido al venir para acá, no me había traído mucha ropa. Luego de recorrer varias tiendas y de comprar varias cosas decidí entrar a un cyber café, y así enviarle un correo a Alice para que le dijera a mi padre que estaba bien y no tenía por qué preocuparse por mí, ya que no le podía hablar por el móvil por que lo había dejado en el aeropuerto.

Simón y yo pasamos todo el fin de semana en Birmingham, el cual me sirvió bastante para despejarme de la traición de Edward, pero de igual forma no aun pensaba regresar, aun necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

En su departamento, de Londres, Simón me dijo que podía quedarme en una de las habitaciones del mismo el cual tenía tres, una era su dormitorio, otra era su "santuario de relajación" según él, en el cual nunca me dejaba ni siquiera verlo desde fuera y el otro que es en el que yo estaba era el curto de huéspedes.

Me encontraba en la sala,-la cual estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito al igual que todo el departamento- leyendo una revista aprovechando los pocos ratos en los que no me acordaba de _él_ y me ponía a llorar como una magdalena, y Simón se encontraba trabajando en su laptops, de repente sonó el timbre, me levante a ver quién era por el ojo mágico de la puerta. Al percatarme de quien se trataba casi caigo desmayada en el suelo, Simón se acerco a mí y vio lo que yo había visto del otro lado de la puerta y me miro significativamente, como preguntándome que pretendía hacer, yo negué con la cabeza mientras nuevas lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, suspiro y me hizo una seña para que me escondiera en una de las habitaciones.

Una vez en la habitación en la que yo dormían, luego Simón abrió la puerta, me acerque a la puerta de la habitación para oír lo que decían.

-_Hola, pequeña duende, que milagro tenerte por aquí, al fin te acuerdas de tu pobre y solitario amigo Simón,-_conociendo a mi amigo como lo conozco estaba haciendo alarde de sus facultades como dramático profesional, -_¿aquí se debe tu visita al escoltada por estos jóvenes…?_

-_Hola mi dramático pero genial amigo, bueno estos jóvenes son Emmett, mi novio y Edward Cullen, chicos él es Simón un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.- _mi hermana hizo una pausa, me imagino que ya sentados en los sofás de la sala- _Simón, ¿tú no has sabido nada de Bella?- _pregunto Alice yendo al grano.

_-No mi niña, yo no la veo desde que vinieron las dos hace ya… mmm, como un año, más o menos.-_ dijo Simón sin vacilación. Estuvieron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

-_Disculpa Simón, pero ¿me puedes prestar tu baño?- _dijo Emmett algo apenado.

-_Claro, es la última puerta del pasillo.- _ respondió mi amigo, y agradecí que en el departamento tuviese dos baños.

-_Ehh… ¿Me lo puedes prestar a mí también?- _dijo una voz aterciopelada y… triste.

-_Claro que Simón te lo presta, de hecho aquí hay dos baños. Ve a ese,- _en ocasiones es increíble cómo se puede odiar a una hermana.

_-Claro, pasa es la primera puerta a la derecha,-_ ¡Ahh! ¿Qué hago? No savia que hacer en la habitación el closet no era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderme allí, me metí en el baño en busca de un lugar en donde esconderme, había una especie de lacena debajo del lavamanos con puertas de vidrio polarizado y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí allí y cerré la puerta de mi escondite.

Segundos más tardes la puerta del baño se abrió, y su maravilloso y masculino aroma llego hasta mí, por un segundo largo me deje llevar por él hasta los mágicos momentos que habíamos pasamos juntos. por una ranura que había en la puerta de la lacena, lo vi, y lo que vi me partió el corazón, estaba un poco más delgado, con unas ojeras muy marcadas y con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban algo irritados, ¿había… estado… llorando? Pero seguía siendo más bello que había visto en toda mi vida.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerro lo ojos e inhalo profundamente, con el rostro levemente alzado con una leve sonrisa, para luego bajarlo quedando con un semblante triste.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañó mi Bella, mi ángel de cabellos chocolates- dijo en un murmuro y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas. ¿Su Bella?, ¿su ángel de cabellos chocolates?, ¿Qué me extraña?, eso podía ponerlo en duda ya que, él fue el que me engaño, él fue el que se acostó con otra, me recordé a mí misma para detenerme de salir corriendo de mi escondite a consolarlo-el extrañarte tanto me hace verte entre la gente, oír tu voz entre las de los demás y ahora como si fuera poco percibo tu olor,- un sollozo salió de entre sus labios.- tuve que apartar la mirada para evitar decirle que aquí estaba.

Minutos después lo oí levantarse, lavarse la cara, aunque de igual forma no iba a poder negar a nadie de que estuvo llorando, y salió. Yo me quede en la lacena, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Simplemente disfrutando de su aroma, recordando su voz, ¿Por qué tenía que engañarme y dejar que yo lo descubriese?, ¿Por qué me tenía que doler tanto? En ese momento de lo único de lo que era consiente era de las lágrimas que se derramaban a mares por mis ojos…

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "Total e irrevocablemente enamorado." y "El regreso de Edward " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.

Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…


	8. 7 capitulo: Una sorpresa doble

7° capitulo: Una sorpresa doble.

Alice:

Ya habían pasado unos tres años y medios desde que mi hermana se había ido, por lo que mi padre me había mandado a mí una de las sucursales de sus empresas en New York, y casualmente a Emmett su padre también lo había mandado a una de sus empresas en la misma ciudad, nosotros nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos cuando nos enteramos de eso, y aunque luego de la traición de Edward hacia Bella me había hecho dudar de su amor hacia mí, él me había asegurado que me amaba demasiado como para engañarme de tal manera, y me había pedido que me comprometiera con él, dándome un anillo de diamantes en un aro de plata, y en el reverso rezaba "_juntos por la eternidad"_ y yo obviamente acepte.

En estos momentos me encontrar en el baño de nuestro departamento, hacia cerca de dos meses que tenía un retraso y quería corroborar que no estaba embarazada, aunque de igual forma no era posible ya que yo me estaba cuidando para que tal cosa no sucediera, y como estaba segura que solo era un retraso sin importancia, me metí a bañar mientras esperaba, me prepare un baño de espumas, con sales y aceites de esencias. Cuando ya estuve suficiente rato allí salí, me seque y me puse mi pijama, la cual era bastante corta… como le gustaba a Emmett, ya estaba por meterme en la cama cuando recordé el test de embarazo que había dejado en la encimera del baño, me dirigí de nuevo al baño, tomo la prueba y veo un signo de mas en azul.

No podía ser, esto no me podía estar ocurriendo a mí, ¿cómo iría a reaccionar Emmett?, él nunca me comunicado ningún deseo de ser padre ni nada por el estilo, coloque mi mano sobre mi vientre, estaba plano como yo me había esforzado en mantenerlo siempre, con dietas y ejercicio, no había indicios de que yo pudiera estar esperando a un bebe no era posible.

Con esa angustia me dirigí a la cama de nuevo metí la prueba en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y me cubrí con las mantas aun en estado de shock. Pasadas unas horas aun no lograba conciliar el sueño y Emmett tampoco llegaba, a los minutos llego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte mente, para luego darme un beso tierno pero apasionado. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí, lo cual hizo que olvidara un poco la impresión por el resultado del test de embarazo. Un rato más tarde mi prometido estaba sobre mí, pero de tal manera que yo no aguantara ni un gramo de su peso, nos empezamos a desnudar casi que frenéticamente.

Él acaricio uno de mis muslos con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujetaba más cerca de él por la parte más baja de mi espalda, y yo me aferraba a su cabeza enredando sus cabellos, actualmente un poco largos a mis dedos, lentamente fue entrando en mí.

Estando con él, solo había sentido dolor una vez, que fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y en aquella ocasión yo era virgen, pero ahora, tenerlo dentro me estaba doliendo no tanto como cuando fue mi primera vez pero de igual forma dolía.

Emmett:

Estaba demasiado feliz por la petición que le iba a hacer a Alice, desde hace tiempo que éramos prometidos, pero yo quería llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, quería que nos casáramos, para que mi petición fuera especial había contratado a los arquitectos de la empresa que construyeran una casa como las que le gustan a mi Alice, y justo ese día la habían terminado de construir. Después de aproximadamente año y medio de construcción la casa al fin estaba lista solamente le faltaban los muebles pero de eso se encargaría ella, ya que yo no sé nada de decoración.

Por eso no lo pensé dos ves, y en los que llegue la abrace y la bese, y luego sin decir nada empezamos a hacer el amor, pero una vez estuve dentro de ella, percibí que Alice estaba un poco incomoda, por lo que seguí pero con la mayor delicadeza que pude y una vez terminamos la coloque sobre mí y le acaricie la espalda con mis dedos, haciéndole círculos imaginarios.

-¿Que sucede Lici?- pregunte tiernamente y abrazándola contra mi pecho desnudo.

Alice:

Luego de hacer el amor Emmett pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad por que cuando terminamos, dio vuelta quedando él con la espalda sobre el colchón y me coloco sobre él, luego de un rato en el que recuperamos el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones, él hablo.

-¿Qué sucede Lici?- me puse tensa, se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo. Pero mentir nunca ha sido mi preferencia en ninguna situación, así que decidí decirle la verdad o por lo menos mostrársela.

Me baje de su pecho y saque del cajo la prueba de embarazo que me había hecho hacían un par de horas y se la puse en la mano aun dándole la espalda.

-Me la hice hace algunas horas.-dije.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de las dos dijo nada hasta él rompió el incomodo silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

-Vístete,- dijo con vos monocorde y se levanto de la cama, no pude ver su expresión ya que cuando me volví para verlo, él está de espaldas y ya se había enfondado unos pantalones de mezclillas.

Me puse de pie y al igual que él me puse un pantalón de mezclillas, una camisa morada con negra y unas zapatillas. Luego de vestirse él salió hacia el carro sin decir palabra, yo espere unos minutos, algunas lágrimas se habían deslizado por mis meguillas y sin darme cuenta me había llevado una mano a mi vientre. Me seque las lagrimas para bajar a donde se encontraba un Emmett frio que al parecer había visto al bebe que íbamos a tener como algo no deseable, y no me importaba, si él no estaba a mi lado, de igual forma tendría a mi bebe.

Cuando baje al garaje del edificio él ya estaba en allí, dentro del auto encendido, al montarme y serrar la puerta, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme.

-Abróchate el cinturón.- dijo con voz indiferente y monótona al tiempo que serraba los seguros de las puertas con el control de la alarma.

Al salir hacia a la calle, nos unimos al tráfico, el cual estaba bastante despejado, debido a la hora que era en ese momento. No me atreví a preguntar a qué lugar nos dirigíamos, simplemente me limite a ladearme un poco y mirar hacia la ventana.

Varias lágrimas se habían vuelto a deslizar por mis mejillas, pero hice lo posible por que Emmett no se diera cuenta de ello.

Luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos conduciendo no aguante mas y pregunte.

-¿Adónde nos estamos dirigiendo?- también con vos fría, como habían sido sus escasas palabras desde que se había enterado de mi actual estado.

-A una parte.- fue lo único que dijo. Unos minutos más tardes se detuvo en lo que parecía una casa, aunque su diseño externo era sofisticado y actual en el fondo tenía uno antiguo y oriental. Si no hubiera sido por la tención del momento me habría encantado.

Justo cuando me disponía a preguntarle qué lugar era ese, él se bajo, se dirigió a mi puerta, me la abrió y me tendio la mano, yo me baje apoyada en ella. Aun no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Ven- dijo.

-Emm ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte y luego me vino una idea a la cabeza y… ¿y si Emmett quería que yo abortara?, y… ¿si no quería tener al bebe?, y… ¿si tenía pensado deshacerse del bebe sin que siquiera llegase al mundo?...así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le dije- mira Emmett si piensas que solo porque no lo planeamos no voy a tener este bebe estas muy equivocado- concluí colocándome la mano en el vientre en actitud protectora.

-Alice, ¿Cómo crees que yo pretendería tal cosa? es mi hijo- esto lo dijo con vos cálida e incrédula. Volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa,- en realidad todo esto de la frialdad del momento fue solo para darle suspenso a la sorpresa,- agrego algo apenado, siempre seguiría siendo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre al que amo con todo mi corazón, luego me abrazo fuertemente, y al separarse y ver mis lagrimas, que se habían vuelto a derramar, solo que esta vez de felicidad, la seco con sus besos y se arrodillo quitando las manos de mi vientre y depositando un beso ahí donde habían estado mis mano. Luego se puso de pie, tomo mi mano y me guio hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraban las escalera que estaban antes de la puerta principal, una vez allí me tomo en brazos y empezó a subirlas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Es una tradición que cuando uno se casa entre a su nueva casa su la esposa en brazos, ¿no?-dijo él con un tono juguetón y amoroso.

-¿eso quiere decir que esta va a ser nuestra nueva casa?- era increíble y él solo asintió- no te lo puedo creer, esta genial,- dije abrazándome con más fuerza a su cuello.

Una vez dentro me di cuenta que la casa era estilo japonesa, enseguida de la puerta había como un reducido espacio de piedras como de un metro cuadrado, luego un pequeño escalón y una tarima de madera, que al parecer se extendía por toda la casa.

Emmett me dejo en la tarima sentada con los pies hacia el suelo de piedra, me quito las zapatillas, depositando tiernos besos en cada pie. Coloco mis zapatos en un estante de madera que había al lado de la puerta y luego hizo lo mismo con él a excepción de los besos en los pies, se levanto, me tomo en brazos de nuevo para recorrer así toda la casa.

Me la mostro toda, al parecer hacia bastante tiempo que la había empezado a hacer con los servicios de la empresa de su padre, y lo había mantenido en secreto, solo en busca de una razón para que nos casáramos y dejáramos de estar comprometidos. Una vez de vuelta en el departamento, ya que aun no nos podíamos mudar por que la casa no tenía ni siquiera una silla, pero en unas semanas o después de casarnos- lo cual también debería ser rápido- lo haríamos, estábamos en la cama esperando conciliar el sueño después de una noche llena emociones.

Emmett me tenía abrazada a un costado de su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras que con esa misma mano acariciaba la actual residencia de nuestro bebe, mientas que la otra la mantenía quieta en mi una de mis piernas la cual había subido hasta llegar a su cintura.

-¿De verdad pensaste que sería capaz de llevarte a lugar para que abortases a nuestro pequeñín?- pregunto Emmett después de un rato.

-¿Cómo querías que interpretara tus fríos y distantes silencian?- conteste encogiéndome de hombros, entonces sin previo aviso Emmett me coloco rápida pero delicadamente bocarriba, y se coloco sobre mí, alzándome en los brazos, -¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunte al ver esa picara sonrisa que me mataba en su rostro.

Él no respondió a mi pregunta pero si se bajo una poco hasta llegar a la altura de mis estomago, me subió la bata que llevaba puesta, al ver mi vientre su sonrisa de volvió tierna y paternal, pero no la pude ver por mucho ya que antes de darme cuenta Emmett ya estaba inclinado sobre mi barriga, besando suavemente toda la zona por debajo de mi ombligo…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**" y "**__**El regreso de Edward**__** " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.**_____

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_____


	9. 8 capitulo: El descubrimiento de la ver

8° capitulo: El descubrimiento de la verdad.

Bella:

Es increíble cuanto se puede extrañar a los que amas cuando estas lejos de ellos, extraño a mi hermana, a mi padre, a mis amigos, pero sobre todo y aunque me doliera decirlo, lo extraño a _él_.

Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de todas las cosas que me recuerdan a él, aunque en estos casi cuatro años lejos de todos los que amo, no los he perdí ya que con la orientación de mi padre, hemos hecho Simón y yo el segundo y más lujoso hotel siete estrellas del mundo en Londres, el cual ha tenido mucha aceptación y ahora es uno de los hoteles más visitados del continente.

Mi hermana y Emmett se casaron hacían como cuatro meses y al igual que su felicidad mi sobrino o sobrina esteba creciendo cada día mas, claro que ella estaba ilusionada con que fueron dos bebes como lo habíamos sido nosotras pero el primer ultrasonido revelo que se trataba de un solo bebe, aunque de igual forma están muy felices, y al menos a ellos los había visto cuando aceptaron mi invitación a pasarse dos semanas en la suite más lujosa de mi hotel como regalo de bodas.

Ellos fascinados, cuando se tuvieron que ir Alice prometió que volvería en cuanto pudiera-léase entre líneas cuando saliera del embarazo- para contarme un par de cosas que en el tiempo que estuvo aquí no pudo y me dejo una cantidad exorbitantes de revistas de farándula, y me hizo prometer que las leería todas. Yo me las lleve al departamento de Simón, porque la casa que me había comprado hacia unos meses la estaban remodelando y mientras me estaba quedando con él como lo había hecho desde hacía casi cuatro años.

-Alice esta tan linda con su embarazo, se ve radiante- comento Simón desde el sofá después de haber tomado una de las revistas que mi hermana me había dado.

-Sí, tiene una energía increíble a su alrededor que casi la hace brillar, ¿sabes que cuando niñas ella y yo decíamos que las dos tendríamos nuestros hijos juntas y que iban a ser mellizos al igual que nosotras?-se me escapo un suspiro melancólico- qué tiempos aquellos.- espere un rato a que Simón dijera algo pero en lugar de eso, él tenía los ojos como platos y clavados en la revista,-¿Qué sucede Simón?

-¿Este no es el tu único y verdadero amor?- pregunto él de repente, mostrándome la revista en la que en dos páginas completas había un reportaje cuyo título rezaba "_DESCUBIERTOS Y APRESADOS POR DROGAR Y SECUESTRAR AL MULTIMILLONARIO EDWARD CULLEN_" mas debajo de allí había una foto de Edward y más abajo una de Tanya Denaly y Mike Newton con esposas y entrando en una patrulla, la revista era de hace más de tres años.

Le arranque la revista de las manos a Simón y empecé a leer el artículo.

Hablaba de que Edward luego de secuestrarlo le habían inyectado narcóticos y aunque lo habían soltado al siguiente día y gracias a una prueba de sangre se había detectado cual era la droga que habían utilizado.

Edward no me había engañado, lo habían drogado para que no apareciera en la cita que teníamos, todo fue una trampa, todo fue un plan de Tanya para separarnos, y lo logro.

Rompí a llorar sin reparo, había perdido estos últimos cuatro años, lo había perdido por estúpida, por no haberle preguntado a él directamente por qué me había engañado.

Luego de varias horas de estar llorando, Simón me sobaba tiernamente la espalda, para consolarme, cuando al fin cesaron mis sollozos, pude hablar.

-Tengo que ir, hablar con él, pedirle disculpas por no haberle creído y decirle… decirle que lo sigo amando igual o más que hace cuatro años.-la vos se me partió cualquier cantidad de veces mientras decía eso.

Luego de mucho rato de estar hablando Simón logro hacer que yo me calmara y en cuanto estuve mejor y pude hablar llame a el aeropuerto y reserve un boleto para ir a Forks, hablar con él, pedirle perdón hasta que todo volviese a ser como lo era antes de que Tanya nos montara la trampa que nos había hecho perder estos cuatro años en los que hubiéramos podido estar juntos y quién sabe si a estas alturas estuviera igual que Alice.

-Claro que te vas a ir con él, de nuevo, pero antes te tenemos que preparar una despedida con los de la oficina ¿te parece? Lo mejor sería un fin de semana en la mejor suite del hotel- yo solo asentí y en parte era mejor ya que en esos momentos no sabría que decir, y menos después de que hubiera sobornado a todos los investigadores privados que había mandado a buscarme, y los anuncios que mandaba a publicar en los periódicos y revistas para ver si alguien me reconocía. Aunque ya todo eso había cesado hacían unos dos años y medios, ¿y si la distancia lo había hecho olvidarme, y ya no me amaba?...

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**" y "**El regreso de Edward** " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.


	10. 9 capitulo: los resultados de su ausenc

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi __. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden__ de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__", "__**Vuelve a mí**__", y "__**El regreso de Edward**__ " ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!._

_Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…_

_NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA AL FINAL DEL CAPI NO DEJEN DE LEERLA..._

9° capitulo: los resultados de su ausencia.

Edward:

Todo este tiempo sin ella había sido horrible, había sufrido más de lo que creía que era normal al sufrir por amor, sentía que me moría a cada segundo que pasaba sin ella.

Lo único que yo quería era que mi hermosa Bella me escuchara, que se diera cuenta que yo no había hecho lo que ella pensaba, que yo nunca la engañaría y que todo había sido una trampa de la loca obsesionada de Tanya para alejarme de ella, hecho que habían logrado, ya que ella no quería saber nada de mí, de hecho en algunos momentos juraría que ahora mi odia, ya que si me hubiera amado como decía hacerlo al menos hubiera dejado que yo le explicara lo sucedido ¿no?

Luego de su desaparición había viajado por varias ciudades donde sabía que había conocidos de Bella, visite a toda su familia y amigos con la esperanza de encontrarla, publique cualquier cantidad de artículos en revistas mundiales y en periódicos para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba y que la necesitaba con un pez necesita del agua, pero ella nunca apareció, hasta había contratado varios detectives privados, pero ninguna de esas cosas funciono, ya que parecía que a Bella se la había tragado la tierra, todo eso me había hecho sufrido demasiado, ya no era el mismo de antes y ya había llorado más de lo que creía posible.

Todo ese sufrimiento se transformo en rencor, una noche que Alice hablo conmigo por teléfono, hacían más o menos cuatro meses, que me dijo que Bella, que al fin había aparecido, que estaba en Londres y que ella y Emmett habían estado con ella durante dos semanas, al principio me alegre, todas mis esperanzas de volver con ella regresaron, pero cuando hable con mi hermano al respecto me dijo que al parecer ella tenía una relación con el amigo de la familia que tenían ellas, Alice y bella en Londres y que juntos tenían uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres y con planes de en un futuro expandirse.

Eso me había llevado a ser el hombre que soy ahora y del que todos a mi alrededor comentaban que me había convertido en un ser frio, cruel y despiadado con todos aquellos que me rodeaban, que jugaba con las mujeres y solo las utilizaba como una manera de satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre, sin sentimientos ni consideraciones de ningún tipo. Un hombre entregado al 100% a las empresas de la familia, tras el retiro de su padre, un hombro al que no le importaba ni le importaría en ningún momento el formar una familia ya que su único deseo de formar una se había ido con la única mujer a la que de verdad había amado y que le había roto el corazón abandonado por uno que le pudiera montar un hotel en el extranjero.

¡Vah! exclame para mis adentros, Bella, siempre fue una zorra, pero yo fui tan estúpido que no me percate de ello, es la peor de todas las zorras de las que alguien se puede enamorar, una maldita ¡ZORRA!

Pero si alguna vez volvía a verla la trataría como tal, como se merece, como una zorra de la peor calaña que puede haber.


	11. 10 capitulo: Un favor, como amigos, com

10° capitulo: Un favor, como amigos, como viejos amigos.

Edward:

Estaba en la empresa revisando unos papeles de unas inversiones de las que no estaba seguro de hacer o no, como yo era el presidente de la sucursal principal que se hallaba en Fork, tenía que atender las tareas más importantes del resto de las sucursales, y aunque era un trabajo agotador y dejaba podo tiempo para distracciones, era la forma más productiva de no pensar en _ella_.

Y aunque mi madre me pedía, me rogaba que delegara parte de mis tareas, y tomara unas vacaciones, yo simplemente la ignoraba y por mas estresado que me encontrara no iba a delega mi mayor distracción en manos de otros…

Mi intercomunicador sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sr. Cullen, tiene visita aquí afuera, ¿le digo que pase?- pregunto mi secretaria, una señora mayor, que también lo había sido de mi padre antes de jubilarse.

-¿Tiene cita?- pregunte secamente, como era costumbre.

-No señor… pe… pero dice que lo conoce y que…- empezó a decir la secretaria, ese era otra cosa, que según yo intimidaba a la gente que trabajaba conmigo, pero antes de que terminara otra persona tomo control de la conversación.

-¡Ay Edd! ¿No vas a dejar pasar a tu oficina a tu gran y vieja amiga Senna?- al escuchar eso me puse de pie de inmediato. Senna era mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, aunque en la preparatoria nos habíamos tenido que separar pues sus padres se mudaron a Venezuela, siempre estábamos en contacto y de hecho en ocasiones me había invitado a allá.

Abrí la puerta de par en par, y avance hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, para abrazarla, ella me correspondió, abrazándola, la alce en el aire y di varias vueltas con ella, y nos reímos por el simple hecho de habernos vuelto a encontrar.

Luego de un rato así, entramos a mi oficina, cancele todas las citas que tuviese por el resto del día y hablamos hasta de los gatos que no teníamos, _**(n.t: es una forma de decir que hablaron de todo), **_pero de repente después de tanto reír,- ahora que me pongo a pensar hoy me he reído mas de lo que me he reído en mucho tiempo-, Senna se puso tensa y seria como si tuviera algo preocupante que decirme.

-Edd, mira yo…-suspiro luego de que yo me le quedara viendo interrogantemente,- oh ¿Qué más da? Te lo diré,- exclamo,-necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio en Londres, solo será por una semana, nada más mientras se acaba una estúpida convención de la compañía _"para que los empleados compartan_" y no vas a tener que hacer nada, sino decirlo a un imbécil de mi trabajo que eres mi novio y ya, eso sería todo, y además te haría bien tomarte una semana de vacaciones, ya sabes Esme me ha dicho que no lo has hecho en años,-dijo todo eso a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual me hizo sonreír- y… por favor ¿lo harás?

Puse cara de reproche, aunque solo era un juego para que creyera que no la iba a ayudar y justo cuando iba ella a decir algo me adelante.

-Claro que te ayudo, y será como las travesuras que hacíamos cuando estábamos en el colegio- dije sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Que buen, yo me encargo de todo, vuelo, hospedaje, comidas, de todo, tú solo vas a preocupar de ser mi novio, por esa semana para sacarme de encima ese pesado.

Bueno pero es que Senna no tenía como hacer que no se fijaran en ella, mejor dicho se obsesionaran por ella, era una hermosa mujer exótica, morena, de piel chocolate, unos penetrantes ojos negros que son como mirar al cielo nocturno, una figura que podía matar con un solo movimiento a un hombre de una combustión espontanea y a una mujer hacerla cortarse las venas por habérsele bajado la autoestima por el subsuelo, pero eso sí, sin llegar a ser vulgar ni exagerada, y sobre todo un trato increíble, era de esas personas que a nadie le puede caer mal, ella era la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener a su lado para siempre.

Ya estábamos en el hotel pidiendo las llaves de nuestra habitación, ya que como estábamos aparentando ser novios la loca de Senna había pedido la habitación para recién casados en el segundo hotel de siete estrellas de mundo, que se encontraba en Londres, era increíblemente lujoso y altísimo, lo que hace la ingeniería moderna.

Senna está discutiendo con la recepcionista ya que al parecer la habitación que habíamos pedido con algunas semanas de antelación, también estaba programada para otra pareja, por lo que nos pasaron a una oficina a hablar con el gerente…

Era increíble lo que uno es capaz de hacer por los amigos.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**", "**__**El regreso de Edward**____**" y mi nuevo fics "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.**___

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**___


	12. 11 capitulo: Reencuentro

**Recuperando el amor **

11° capitulo: Reencuentro.

Bella:

Simón había organizado todo para mi despedida, ya que ese jueves me iba, habíamos planeado pasar en el hotel lunes y martes, Kate una de mis mejores empleadas y con la que había hecho más miga desde que la había contratado, no iba a poder ir ya que en esos días regresaba su esposo que se encontraba de viajes, visitando a su mamá que estaba enferma en otro país y ella se había tenido que quedar cuidando a los niños que tenia, y así como ella todos los demás empleados habían dicho que no podían esos día, por lo que nos toco solo a Simón y a mí.

Aunque parezca loco nuestro hotel quedaba a hora y media de distancia de donde vivíamos, y al llegar se le veía muy cansado, por el viaje.

-Sr. Lewis, que bueno que llego, en la oficina hay una pareja de novios que están muy molestos porque ellos habían reservado la habitación para recién casados y esa está ocupada,-dijo muy apresuradamente la recepcionista.

-Y ¿de quién es esa habitación ahora?- pregunte.

-De ustedes, y la pareja está en la oficina esperando hablar, para ver que solucionan,- Simón me miro casi que suplicante, yo solo asentí.

-Tranquilo, yo voy- le dije.

-¡Ay! Te amo, Isa- Simón siempre con sus cosas y cambiándome todo el tiempo el nombre. Yo empecé a andar hacia donde estaba la gerencia, ya había girado el pomo de la puerta cuando el grito- ¡Isa, mi amor, te espero arriba!- yo solo me di la vuelta y agite la mano.

Al abrir la puerta habían dos personas de espalda a la puerta, que se volvieron al oírme entrar, y en ese momento me quede como en un limbo, un limbo producido por unos increíblemente hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me hacían dudar, si estaba en el cielo siendo vista por una ángel o en la tierra y él de verdad estaba allí, pero volví a la tierra cuando el gerente hablo.

-Srta. Bella, esta es la pareja que tiene la misma reservación que usted y el Sr. Lewis,- dijo, yo como por inercia me encamine hacia al frente del escritorio.

-El cliente siempre tiene la razón, además será una buena forma de probar el confort de las otras habitaciones ¿no?- dije en un intento de hacer una broma, intentando no mirar a Edward y a… su novia, me dolía decirlo pero yo había sido la culpable de que él buscara un nuevo amor, - y para compensar las molestias que le ocasionamos, el hotel les regala una cena gratis.- y con esas palabras me retire de esa oficina, casi corriendo, no podía estar allí, antes de echarme a llorar, como lo hago cada vez que algo me recuerda a él o a lo que yo creí que era su traición.

Edward:

¿Isa?, ¿mi amor? ¿Así la había llamado?, ellos si estaban juntos como me había dicho Emmett, y yo como un estúpido llore por ella, soy un verdadero imbécil y ella es una zorra que de seguro cuando estaba conmigo pensaba en él, y de seguro que cuando yo me debatía si acostarme o no con Tanya, cuando ella estuvo de viaje se dio la gran vida aquí con Simón. Todos estos años he sido un grandísimo imbécil.

-Son una pareja muy hermosa la del Sr. Simón y la Srta. Isabela- dijo el gerente sacándome de mis pensamientos,- aunque ellos nunca lo han querido admitir, todo el personal estamos seguros de que tienen algo, hasta viven juntos en un departamento casi en las afueras y además son dueños del hotel en un 50/50.- termino sonriendo.

-Sí, muy linda,- dije mientras me levantaba y le tomaba la mano a mi amiga y salimos, recogimos las llaves, y una vez en la habitación Senna se puso al frente de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué esa actitud con el gerente?- pregunto luego de un rato en el que yo no dije nada.

-Es ella, ella _Bella_.- ella lo entendió a la primera ya que ella había visto cuanto me había hecho sufrir su ausencia.

-Oh, discúlpame Edward, te juro que yo no lo sabía, si no habría pedido una habitación en otro hotel, te lo juro...-empezó a decir Senna angustiada, como si ella tuviera la culpa.

-No te preocupes Senny, la única culpable de todo esto es ella, no tú, tú jamás habrías hecho tal cosa, mi amiguita con una mente retorcida para quitarse bobos de encima- dije sonriendo tomándola de por la cara para luego abrazándola fuertemente.

-Claro que no Edd,- dijo correspondiéndome un poco más tranquila con lo del tema.

Después arreglamos nuestras cosas en el armario y cambiarnos nos alistamos para ir a la piscina, una vez allí, ella visualizo a el pesado de Alex, que como me había comentado era un tipo, flacucho, nerd, sin sentido de la moda referente al lugar y algo bajito.

Cuando sabía que iba a voltear hacia donde nos encontrábamos, yo tome a Senna por el rostro y la bese, se que otro hombre en mi lugar hubiera matado por este beso, pero yo me sentía con si besara a una hermana o algo así aunque una vez lo habíamos intentado pero no funciono y preferimos seguir con la amistad casi hermandad que nos unía. Cuando termínanos, nos sonreímos siguiendo con la farsa, el sujeto se coloco delante de nosotros un momento después como si esperara una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, yo levente una ceja y mire a Senna, ella sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se le veía que estaba aguantando las risas.

-Edd, mi cielo, él es Alex, un compañero de trabajo, -dijo señalándolo y mirándome,- Alex, él es mi novio y prometido Edward.

-Mucho justo- dije poniéndome de pie, mirándolo desde arriba y apretándole la mano. Él respondió igual antes de que Senna se pusiera de pie también y siguiera hablando.

-Vino desde estados unidos, solo para estar conmigo en estos días libres, ¿no es fantástico estar con el amor de mi vida en uno de los hoteles las lujosos del mundo?- pregunto enlazándose amorosamente a mi cintura, gesto que yo correspondí de la misma manera.

-Sí, lo es, y ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto aun que ese tono de posesión.

-A bueno, nos conocemos desde niños, pero estamos juntos como desde segundo de preparatoria, solo que yo trabajo en estados unidos y ella aquí, pero en muy poco tiempo nos vamos a casar ¿verdad mi amor?- dije, creo que demasiado meloso, y luego concluí todo con un beso en la mano. Ante eso el amigo Alex se fue y nosotros nos reímos por lo bajo, luego Senna se fue a nadar, yo me quede viendo mi agenda desde mi móvil, cuando de repente la vi en la parte del bar que estaba cerca de la piscina. Decidido me acerque a ella, al parecer ahora su atuendo normal eran las faldas sobre la rodilla, pero de igual forma no me importaba.

La tome del brazo y me incline desde atrás hacia su oreja y le susurre.

-Veo que a ti y a tu _noviecito_- la última palabra la dije con rencor- su unión les ha ido bastante bien en los negocios, - hice una pausa, ella tenía la respiración agitada por la impresión de haberla tomado por sorpresa - ahora mi pregunta es ¿él te hace el amor así como yo te lo hacía?, ¿él te hace vibrar en la cama con la misma intensidad que yo?- dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ella soltó un gemido que me confiar que no- que bien que tú fuiste la que tomo la decisión.- luego de decir eso, solté su brazo como si me quemase de solo tocarla y la vi tambalearse.

Bella:

¿Noviecito? ¿De qué noviecito hablaba Edward? Y ¿Por qué me trataba así? Casi me sentí una zorra con las preguntas que me hizo -cuando yo en estos cuatro años no había estado con nadie-, y por lo visto él pensaba que Simón era mi novio, pero de igual forma me dolió la forma en que me trato, pero mucho más me dolió la forma en la que beso a su novia, y todo eso era culpa mía, por ser tan estúpida durante todo este tiempo y no haber querido escuchar su parte de la historia.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**" , "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!.**___

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**___


	13. 12 capitulo: una noche de confusión

**Recuperando el amor **

12° capitulo: Una noche de confusión.

Edward:

Al día siguiente Senna y yo habíamos decidido recorrer todo el hotel, fuimos al cine, al gimnasio (Completamente equipado con todo tipo de maquinas de ejercicio), a la piscina techada, y pare usted de contar las cosas que tenía ese hotel, al final de la tarde decidimos ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes, aprovechando la cena que nos había regalado Bella en nombre del hotel, la comida era exquisita, cuidaban de todos los detalles, desde aspecto, hasta servicio.

Estábamos esperando el ascensor, cuando Senna muy alegremente me dice.

-Edd, adivina que, - yo negué con la cabeza- el nerd de Alex se fue del hotel cuando me vio contigo.

-Wau eso es genial, así puedo liberarme de esta farsa de ser tu novio Senn,- dije fingiendo alivio, pero con una gran sonrisa en las labios, ella me miraba como queriéndome asesinar con la mirada.- ok no besas mal, pero me siento como si cometiera incesto, para mí tú eres como mi hermana, y tenlo por aseguro que tú podrías levantar hasta al _amiguito _mas muerto del mundo, si quisieras.- dije refiriendo a aquella parte masculina haciendo una señal con la mano hacia abajo. Ella se echo a reír, la abrace y le di una beso en la cabeza.- y ¿Cómo piensas hacer cuando pase el "muy poco tiempo" y tú no te hayas casado?- inquirí ya que desde hacía bastante tiempo que tenía esa duda. Ella suspiro ya entrando en el ascensor.

-Veras Edward, yo ya estoy comprometida, de hecho me caso en seis meses, y desde la próxima semana no voy a seguir trabajando aquí en Londres, me voy a Marruecos que es donde vive mi prometido, pero ya sebes como son las cosas allá, según no podemos conócenos sino el día de la boda, aunque Ali y yo ya nos hemos conocido, soliendo un par de veces, y una vez me case no podre seguir trabajando. Pero… intento no pensar mucho en eso.- suspiro ya casi cuando entrabamos en la habitación.

-Senna, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿Qué es eso de casarte con ese tal Ali, que se te nota que no lo quieres?- pregunte sin entender.

-Edward, desde que nací, estuve comprometida con él, cuando mis padres se fueron para Venezuela_**(n.t: se preguntaran, ¿Por qué he escogido Venezuela si en nombre de Senna es de una de las amazonas?, y es porque parte del Amazonas pertenece a Venezuela… además de que es el mejor país, jajaja por que es el mío) **_ fue para consolidar los negocios que habían hecho mis padres y los de Ali, y nos enteramos de todo hace seis meses, y bueno… ya no hay nada que hacer. Y aunque no haya amor entre nosotros, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de este tema, yo voy a la discoteca del hotel, ¿vienes?- yo me limite a negar con la cabeza, y ella entro al baño a cambiarse, a la velocidad de un rayo y se fue, yo tal vez en un rato me fuese a tomar algo en el bar.

Bella:

Ya va ¿había escuchado bien? Edward había dicho todo su noviazgo era una farsa, todo era una farsa, jamás había estado tan feliz de que los ascensores no llegaran y haber tenido que bajar por las escaleras, yo estaba escondida en las escalera, me había sentado en uno de los escalones, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y analizando todo. De repente el sonido de mi móvil me sobresalto lo saque de mi bolso, era Simón.

-Bells, mi vida, mi amor, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- con esa voz quien no le hacia un favor a mi amiguito.

-Claro de que se trata- dije aún medio en la luna por la información de que lo de Edward y la que deducía que era Senna no eran más que muy buenos amigos.

-Es que conocí a alguien, y quería saber si… ¿tú serias tan amable de cambiarte de habitación para que yo pueda pasar con ese alguien una velada inolvidable?- dijo con voz suplicante.

-No se tendría que pensarlo,- replique solo era para asustarlo- claro que si tonto, tranquilo yo me cambio de habitación.

Luego de eso me dirigí a recepción pedí otra habitación y subí en el ascensor, me recosté de la pared del mismo tranquila, soñando despierta, dejándome llevar por las imágenes que pasaban en mi mente, cuando llegue a mi piso y las puertas se abrieron allí estaba él, como un ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y despeinados como siempre, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo posos de esmeraldas que siempre lo habían sido, su cuerpo en estos años parecía haberse fortalecido y endurecido, notable a simple vista sin necesidad de tocarlo, y siempre con esa aptitud casual tan propia de él. Todo en él despertó algo que creí muerto desde hacían cuatro años… el deseo hacia él.

Yo salí del ascensor en dirección a mi habitación, que casualmente estaba al frente de la suya, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Edward me tomo del brazo y me detuvo acercándose a mí hasta pegar su pecho a mi espalda, ese contacto me hizo temblar de anticipación al recordar mucha de las noches que habíamos pasado juntos en el pasado, y su calor me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Estando así detrás de ti, me hace recordar todos las noche en las que te hice mía de este modo.- me sonroje con lo que dijo pero también lo recordé mas vívidamente estando él tan cerca. Su aliento en mi oreja me hizo sentir llamas en la zona, y en la parte baja de mi vientre, me volteo y me estampo contra la pared quedando al frente de mí, yo solté un gemido.-Wau me sorprende que aun te puedas sonrojar.

-¿Por qué no habría de…?- empecé a hablar, pero sus labios me detuvieron, en este beso estábamos descargando toda la pasión, lujuria y deseo contenidos durante estos cuatro años, bajo de mis labios hasta mi cuello, y empezó a besarme y morderme allí, yo en un ataque de excitación lleve mis manos que estaban enredadas en sus cabellos, hasta sus pecho por debajo de su playera, y si, tenía razón, estaban más duros de cómo los recordaba.

Él empezó a desabotonarme la camisa, yo estaba segura de lo que venía luego de eso, por eso en un brote de lucidez le dije.

-Aguarda… por favor.- pedí con la vos entrecortada, por la falta de aire y la excitación del momento.

-No- dijo él en tono demandante, yo me aparte un poco y me apresure a abrir la puerta con la llave tarjeta.

Una vez dentro, él serró la puerta con mi espalda, cuando me arrincono contra esta, y me comenzó a besar con mas lujuria de la que nunca me había demostrado, yo sabía lo que pasaría y lo deseaba tanto o más que él.

Edward:

La estaba tratando como me había propuesto hacerlo, pero no esperaba que ella se me entregara tan fácilmente, pero de igual forma seguiría hasta el final. La seguí besando carnalmente y empecé a desabrocharle la falda, ella por su parte empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, con desesperación. Cuando finalmente la tuve en ropa interior contra la puerta, le saque un broche que le sostenía el pelo en alto, sus suaves risos cayeron como en cascadas sobre sus hombros, luego la alce por la cintura, ella por inercia levanto las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de mí.

La haría mía, así como lo hacía su nuevo _noviecito, _y no tendría necesidad de usar protección de seguro ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

Sin contemplaciones la tire en la cama, ella jadeo en mi boca ya que no habíamos roto el beso en ningún momento, sin casi percibirlo ella ya me había dejado solo con los pantalones y desabrochados. Me erguí un momento en el cual me termine de desnudar. Bella llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de encajes azul oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel, casi se la arranque.

Bella:

Edward me tenia desnuda bajo él, y sin juegos previos entro en mí, yo solté un sonoro gemido, que mas pareció un grito de placer. Ya luego habría tiempo para entregarnos el uno al otro con mayor lentitud y pasión. En ese momento lo único que importaba era la pasión, el deseo y el amor del momento. Porque ahora estaba segura Edward me sigua amando igual que hace años.

Este momento era tan único, tan nuestro que jamás lo olvidaría, las mil sensaciones que me producía sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, cada movimiento representaba una nueva descarga de excitación, y deseo, en una danza única de nuestros cuerpos que nos iba llevando al cielo segundo a segundo.

Cuando al fin tocamos el cielo, juntos, él cayó pesadamente sobre mí. Era fantástico tenerlo así cerca de mí, dentro de mí, aun con la respiración agitada y jadeante, yo lo mantuve abrazado a mí en todo momento, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro mientras él tenía el rostro en mi cuello, cada una de sus exhalaciones me recordaba tiempos antes vividos. Pero de repente se tenso.

-Nunca debí haber llegado tan lejos- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba rompiendo mi abrazo y saliendo de mí, muy rápidamente, dándome la espalda tomándose el puente de la nariz con una mano.- nunca debí haberme dejado llevar por la lujuria.- ¿haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria? Lo decía como recriminándose a sí mismo, parecía arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, como si se sintiera sucio por haberme tocado y eso que no le estaba viendo la cara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hiriente sabiendo que yo estaba detrás de él escuchándolo todo?

Me levante y me fui al baño sin decir nada, no iba a permitir que él me viera llorando.

Edward:

No me podía creer lo débil que había sido al permitir que ella se siguiera burlando de mí, ¿Tratarla como una zorra? Ja, ella parecía haber disfrutado más bien de todo el rato en lugar de haberse ofendido. Soy un imbécil, me repudio por eso. Con ese pensamiento me empecé a vestir, ella se debe estar burlando de mí en el baño por eso no dijo nada al irse de seguro con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro por haber comprobado que yo en estos años no la he podido olvidado y que ella no solo lo hizo sino que también tenía otra relación.

Me encamine a la puerta a buscar y ponerme mi camisa, debajo de esta estaba el broche que le mantenía recogido el pelo a Bella, lo tome y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque lo hacía y salí rumbo a mi habitación que por desgracia se encontraba al frente.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_


	14. 13 capitulo: comprencion

**Recuperando el amor **

13° capitulo: comprensión.

Bella:

¿De qué sirve pasarse una vida llorando sentada en el frio piso del baño?, ¿de qué sirve seguir llorando por un amor que yo misma había matado, con mi desconfianza, con mi negación a escucharlo, con mi tonto orgullo de no querer que me vieran como la estúpida a la que el novio la engaña en mismo día de su segundo aniversario?, pero eso era algo de lo que parecía no percatarse mi corazón ni mis ojos, ya que mi corazón no dejaba de doler ni mis ojos de lagrimear. Me había tratado como si de una ramera se tratara.

Luego de varias horas de estar tirada allí decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme, me bañe y salí en busca de mi ropa, luego de vestirme, me volví loca buscando mi broche para el cabello, pero en realidad no estaba muy de ánimo para buscar, ya preguntaría por él en recepción en algunos días después de que limpiaran la habitación. Empezaba a sentirme enferma en esa habitación, por lo que salí de allí y como mi bolso estaba en la cajuela del auto de Simón, cuando él volviera al departamento lo sacaría de allí, baje a la gerencia a hablar con Felipe el gerente, le dije que los de la habitación de _él_ tuvieran la estancia más placentera que hayan viviendo y que su cuenta fuera pagada por el hotel, Felipe no puso peros ya que yo era una de las dueñas del hotel y por consiguiente su empleo dependía de mí.

Llame una taxi y me fui al departamento, al llegar allá corrí a mi habitación y me eche a llorar abrazada a mi almohada. En una ocasión alce los ojos vi las maletas que había preparado para mi viaje, me dirigí hacia ellas, las abrí y empecé a reordenar todo en las gavetas de mi armario. Ya no tenía sentido ir a Fork, cuando el motivo de mi viaje me había demostrado con hechos que lo nuestro había quedado en el pasado y que lo único que podía haber de ahora en adelante era un simple deseo sexual por parte de él que luego termina en arrepentimiento y… una sensación de… repugnancia hacia mí. Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, iba guardando mi ropa en las que en ocasiones quedaban con las marcas de mis lágrimas que caían a caudales por mis mejillas. Luego de guardar todo y prepararme un té para tranquilizarme decidí llamar a la compañía de vuelo, tras haberle indicado a la chica de la línea el número de vuelo y el usuario, me pregunto:

-Bien Srta. Swan y ¿Qué duda desea que le aclaremos, antes de su vuelo, a realizarse mañana a las 8:45 am.?- con voz amable.

-Me gustaría cancelarlo.- dije intentando no recordar los motivos por los cuales lo estaba cancelando, pero de igual forma un estremecimiento de dolor me atravesó hasta casi hacerme gemir.

-Lo lamento, Srta. Swan pero los vuelos no se pueden cancelar, puede postergarlos o dejarlo como vuelo abierto, pero cancelarlo, transferirlo a otra persona o cambiar el destino, no.- me informo la chica.

-Ah, bueno. Déjelo como vuelo abierto. Aunque futuramente no está en mis planes viajar para allá, gracias por su servicios.- dije. Y era cierto tal vez no volviera para allá, no por los motivos que había sido comprado ese vuelo, no para mi "reencuentro con el _amor _ de mi vida". Un amor que para la otra parte se había convertido solamente en lujuria y posterior desagrado.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_


	15. 14 capitulo: ¿Pero como sucedió esto?

**Recuperando el amor **

14° capitulo: ¿Pero como sucedió esto?

Edward:

Tenía decidido irme de nuevo a Forks, sin haber completado la semana que me había pedido Senna en el hotel, porque el solo hecho de que pudiera encontrarme de nuevo con Bella en los pasillos me enfermaba, pero luego de mucho insistir, mi amiga me convenció de quedarme. Lo bueno fue que no volví a encontrarme con ella por ningún lado ni la puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir, no era que estuviera muy pendiente de ella, sino que desde mi habitación se podía escuchar cualquier cosa que sucedía en el pasillo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la extrañaba, me la imaginaba en cualquier otra parte con sus cabellos color chocolate sueltos al aire, ahora que yo era quien tenía su broche.

A diferencia de su _noviecito _ que iba seguido siempre por otro sujeto, me lo encontraba en todos lados, ok trabaja allí y todo eso pero casi se parece a un fantasma, aunque él tenía una cara de felicidad como si fuera el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Al parecer no se había enterado de lo que había sucedido entre su mujer y yo… ni que ella nos había regalado la estadía a Senna y a mí en su hotel y yo no iba a decirle nada, por mí que se quedara sin saber de sus cuernos…

Bella:

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo sucedido en el hotel con Edward, y durante ese tiempo me ahogue a mi misma en toda clase de tareas que pudiera hacer en la oficina, y en mi nueva casa, que por cierto era inmensa, demasiado grande para una sola persona, me sentía casi diminuta en ella, como si poco a poco me fuese volviendo mas y mas pequeña, al igual que cada vez me sentía mas y mas sola en ella. ¿Con que fin? Con el fin de no pensar en él, no soñar con él, no recordarlo a él, ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Y en cierta parte funcionaba, llegaba tan casando a mi casa que no soñaba y luego en la mañana salía tan disparada a la oficina que no pensaba en nada que no fuera el hotel y en otros negocios en los que Simón y yo estábamos trabajando o me ponía a hacer tantas cosa en la casa que cuando me daba cuenta ya estaba demasiado agotada como para tener fantasías de lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo. Pero gracias a eso cada vez me sentía más cansada, y sentía que mi nueva casa era demasiado grande para mí sola, pero ya que, en algún momento me acostumbraría a ella.

Justo ese día teníamos una junta con unos hombres de Dubái que se habían puesto en contacto con nosotros, según ellos para "negociar", en la sala de juntas estábamos discutiendo que ellos nos querían comprar 50% de las acciones del hotel, y obviamente nosotros nos negamos.

-Nosotros fuimos los primeros en hacer un hotel de siete estrellas y no vamos a permitir que se nieguen a vendernos parte del suyo.- decía uno de los hombres con un notado acento extranjero,- nosotros debemos ser los propietarios de todos los hoteles siete estrellas que se construyan alrededor del mundo,- continuo con una actitud de superioridad que me irrito, aparte del hecho de que me ignoraban en todo momento y solo se dirigían a Simón que se hallaba a mi lado, y últimamente está un tanto bipolar, así que eso no ayudaba en absoluto con mi enojo.

-¿Y se supone que por un capricho de ustedes nosotros tenemos que venderles la mitad de nuestro hotel?- pregunte desafiante. Por primera vez los ocho hombres con turbantes se volvieron hacia mí, como si por primera vez repararan en que yo estaba presente.

-¿Y que usted no sebe que cuando los hombres hablan las mujeres cayán y permanecen quietas, como si no existiesen?- dijo otro de los hombres que se encontraban allí,- si fuera una de mis esposas, por menos de eso la repudiaría y la devolvería a su familia. -finalizo con una carcajada colectiva de todos los presentes menos Simón y yo.

Sus palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre en las venas, serrar los puños fuertemente, y rechinar los dientes, mientras escuchaba sus risas cuando estas cesaron, últimamente estaba muy irritable y esto hacia que me enfadara aun más de lo que ya lo estaba por su forma tan altanera de haber venido a mi empresa a casi exigir un 50% de las acciones, me puse en pie y apoyándome hacia delante en la mesa con las manos, les dije.

-Y ¿Ustedes donde creen que están, en qué año creen que están?, estamos en el siglo XXI y en Londres, esto no es su país retrogrado y machista, aquí las mujeres tenemos tanto derecho como lo tienen ustedes y por si no se habían enterado yo tengo el 50% del hotel al igual que él,- dije señalando a Simón- así que si él accede a venderle su parte del hotel, será la única manera de que tengan el 50% de las acciones, ya que yo no estoy dispuesta a negociar nada y menos con ustedes.- tome los papeles que había en la mesa y empecé a juntarlos y concluí con- por lo que creo señores que ustedes están perdiendo su tiempo aquí, buenos días y adiós - todos los hombres de turbantes se pusieron de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, hablando el su lengua, bastante enojado por lo que parecía.

Simón y yo los seguimos, como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo, al salir vimos como una mujer que tenia cubierta la cabeza se acercaba a uno de ellos, el hombre le dijo algo en una lengua extraña, la mujer se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió, yo le correspondí algo dudosa por el gesto que la mujer me dedicaba, ya que el rostro de su esposo era una máscara de rabia y frustración.

Aun estaba furiosa por la forma de actuar de los ejecutivos árabes esos, ¿a quién se le ocurre en el siglo en el que estábamos tratarme como si fuera una de las mujeres de hace varios siglos atrás? Respirando profundamente trate de calmarme, al final decidí ir al baño, un poco de agua fría en la cara me calmaría un poco. Una vez estuve allí abrí el grifo y me lave la cara, en realidad me calmo bastante, cuando levante la vista, vi una silueta, me sobresalte enormemente por la impresión de verla a través del espejo de los lavabos, pero al enfocar mejor me di cuenta de que era la mujer cubierta que estaba en el pasillo, me volví con la mano en el pecho ya que aun tenía el pulso acelerado por el susto de su presencia inesperada y silenciosa, cuando me seque la cara ella al fin hablo.

-Discúlpeme, no tenía intención de asustarla, soy Natifa.-dijo con un acento muy pronunciado, como los de los hombres de la junta.- solo quería decirle que está muy bien que haya puesto en su sitio a mi esposo y a sus socios,- volteo la cabeza hacia la puesta como percatándose de que no la estaban escuchando,- yo nunca he tenido la valentía para hacer algo parecido,- dijo tristemente con un suspiro,- y también quiero felicitarla.- finalizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto Natifa, yo soy Bella, pero, ¿felicitarme porque?- pregunte sonriendo algo confusa.

-Por lo que viene en camino,- dijo haciendo una señal hacia mi estomago. Yo me quede un segundo sin comprender, pero cuando al fin entendí, empance a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, no, yo no estoy embarazada…- mi vos se fue desvaneciendo al recordar la noche con Edward, una de mis manos se dirigió a mi vientre,- ¡Ay dios mío!- exclame, sintiendo que las piernas ya no me pudieran aguantar, di un paso hacia atrás y me sostuve de la encimera de los lavabos con una mano mientras recargaba mi peso en la pared.- no es posible.-dije mas para mí que para Natifa, haciendo una cuenta mental de cuando había sido mi última regla.

-Oh, discúlpeme, ¿usted no lo sabía?- pregunto algo apenada. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza lentamente.- ¿Qué no es del joven que estaba a su lado hace un rato?

-No y no, él solo es mi amigo, ¿Cómo es posible? Él debió de haberse cuidado, siempre lo hacía- seguir hablando para mí misma.

-¿Me permite?- dijo tomándome la mano, observo con cuidado cada una de las líneas de la misma, luego alzo la vista y dijo sonriendo.- todo va salir bien, habrán días difíciles y oscuros pero todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias,- dije con una sonrisa y una lagrimas resbalando de mis mejillas, ya que la felicidad de que futuramente fuera a ser mamá me hacia amar lo que estuviera creciendo en mi vientre, nada mas de tener unos minutos de haberme enterado.-Y ¿Cómo usted supo esto?- pregunte aun con una mano en mi vientre, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Tengo que saber, he estado en cinta tres veces y mi hija mayor lo estuvo hace unos meses.- se rio y comenzó a salir del baño,- ah y mucha suerte.

Cuando salí del baño me dirigía a Simón y le dije que me tenía que irme urgente, salir de edificio tome mi auto de camino a mi casa había una farmacia pare allí y compre varios test de embarazo, tenía que verificar si las suposiciones de Natifa eran cierta, aunque ahora que hago memoria, no he tenido mi periodo en… más de dos meses. Una vez llegue a casa hice todos los test al tiempo, todos daban los resultado en cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida cuando al fin estuvieron listos, me apresure a verlos todos, unos tenían un signo de "+" azul, otros una carita feliz rosa, y una infinidad de confirmaciones de que mi estado actual era de gestación.

No lo podía creer, estaba embarazada y era de él, de Edward, que de seguro al enterase de la noticia, me perdonaría por no haber confiado en él y no haberlo dejado defenderse con lo de su supuesto engaño. Al parecer al fin de cuentas si utilizaría el boleto de avión para lo que lo tenía destinado, pensaba mientras me veía en el espejo que tenía en el baño de cuerpo completo el vientre que aun esta completamente plano como si allí no se estuviera desarrollando una vida...

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **___


	16. 15 capitulo: No puedo creer que me este

**Recuperando el amor **

15° capitulo: No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

Edward:

Después de esas "vacaciones" a las que me obligo a ir Senna, para quitarse de encima a un nerd que le insistía con lo de salir con ella. Mi amiga siempre tan infantil, pero es genial amiga.

Habían pasado como un mes y algo desde entonces y a pesar de que me hubiera encontrado a Bella y a su noviecito y lo que paso entre ella y yo en el viaje, me había relajado bastante, y mi stress permanente había disminuido en gran magnitud, de hecho me encontraba en mi casa de lo más relajado en mi habitación leyendo un libro, todos en la casa habían solido a una cena de beneficencia y los empleados estaban de día libre, así que vaya día para que están libres los del servicio y estén tocando la puerta principal, que de por si estaba bastante lejos de mi habitación.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo me levante de mi sofá, y me encamine hacia la puerta, una vez allí la abrí, no pude creer quien estaba allí con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía tan hermosa y radiante… ¿pero en que estoy pensando?, ella me acuso sin siquiera escucharme antes, se fue rompiéndome el corazón, y luego se hace novia de un rarito, con el que funda el segundo hotel siete estrellas del mundo, no tengo por qué pensar que es hermosa y todo lo demás... aunque lo sea.

-Edward, no puedo creer que esas tu mismos el que me abra la puerta cuando te tengo que dar una noticia como la que te tengo que dar.- dijo lanzándoseme encima y abrazándome por el cuello, gesto que no le devolví, aunque internamente me moría por hacerlo, por descansar una de mis manos en lo más bajo de su espalda y la otra en posarla entre sus omoplatos reteniéndola así cerca de mi pecho.- no vas a creer lo que te voy a decir,- susurro, luego se separo, y me miro a los ojos. Yo intentaba permanecer inexpresivo e indiferente, y tomando mis manos entre las suyas dijo - Edward, estoy embarazada.

¿QUÉ? N_o_podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, venía desde Londres a decirme "_Edward, estoy embarazada_" a restregarme en la cara que estaba formando una familia con… el tal Simón ese, esto de verdad era el colmo del descaro, ¿de qué le serbia a ella venir hasta aquí y decirme esto? ¿Ver cómo reaccionaba? ¿Ver si me seguía sintiendo algo por ella?

Si eso era lo que ella quería ver, eso sería lo que tendría. Pensé con malicia mientras mi expresión se volvía fría y calculadora.

-Felicidades, espero que tú y… Simón- ese nombre lo dije como si de una maldición se tratase,- tengan lo que esperan.- continúe arrastrando las palabras.

- Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto con expresión confusa y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Oh, no, no, ya entendí, ya entendí, - dije en un tono burlón con una ceja alzada y zafando bruscamente mis manos de las suyas casi con repulsión-¿esperas que crea que es mío?- me reí estruendosamente, ella estaba confundida y su sonrisa se había empezado a desvanecer.

- Edward, yo no…- la interrumpí.

- No, dime una cosa Bella, ¿a cuántos hombres incautos tienes planeado decirle lo mismo esta noche?, ¿qué tan larga es tu lista?...

Bella:

_-… ¿a cuántos hombres incautos tienes planeado decirle lo mismo esta noche?_ , ¿Qué tan larga es tu lista?- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pero sus palabras me hicieron sentí como si hubiera recibido un muy fuerte golpe en el estomago, sus palabras eran más que el dolor físico, ¿él creía que yo era qué?, ¿una ramera?, ¿una caza fortunas? ¿Una mujer capaz de acostarme con más de un hombre para engañarlos?, al mirar en sus ojos la comprensión llego hasta mí, como quien recibe un balde de agua fría por sorpresa, haciendo que mis ojos se llenasen de lagrimas, lleve mis manos a mi vientre como si intentara proteger a mi hijo, y en cierto modo así lo era, debía protegerlo del ser repugnante en que se había convertido su padre.

Él lo creía, me creía capaz de eso, pero no me importaba, de igual forma yo solo quería que él se enterara de que aquella noche en mi hotel había tenido un resultado, ya había cumplido, y de igual forma no necesitaba de él para tener a mi bebe. En el avión no me había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que él reaccionara así, porque nunca me imagine que podría llegar a pensar tal cosa de mí, que hubiera cambiado tanto su concepto de mí, pero fui muy estúpida al no hacerlo y haber venido hasta aquí solo para darle la noticia, debí haberlo deducido por su reacción aquella noche en mi hotel.

-Espero que en el futuro no te arrepientas de lo que me estás diciendo ahora, Edward Cullen,- tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar que vieran el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos. Me volví hacia la puerta y salí por ella, pero antes de serrar la puerta me detuve lo más erguida que pude y dije con voz fría e inexpresiva.- adiós Edward, hasta nunca y olvida que esta noche existió. -aun con una mano en el vientre, luego serré de un portazo, eche casi a correr con, con los ojos anegando en lagrimas, que hacían que no viera casi nada por delante de mí. Hasta que a unos dos metros de mí alguien me llamo.

-¿Bella?- era la inconfundible vos de Alice, me detuve en seco y limpie mis lagrimas con las mangas del sweater que traía puesto. Mi hermana venia bajando de un auto con algo de dificultad por su abultado vientre,- Bells ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto una vez estuvo cerca de mí y me abrazo.

-Te… te lo digo en otro lugar… este sitio me enferma,- dije entre sollozos y la vos se me quebró en varias ocasiones.

-Claros vamos,- dijo sujetándome de la mano como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niñas.

Llegamos a un antiguo paradero abandonado en el que solíamos ir cuando algo nos ponía mal o estábamos tristes, la visión de los riscos y el mar siempre nos había encantado y este extraño paraje siempre había tenido una especie de magia que nos reconfortaba.

-Ya Bella, ¿dime que sucede?- dijo después de un rato de silencio. Yo tome aire, ya un poco más calmada y le dije lo mismo que le había dicho momentos antes al padre de mi bebe.

-Estoy embarazada,- dije forzando una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros hacia ella, restándole importancia.

-Pero ¿de quién?- pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Licy, ¿Qué tú crees que hacía en la casa de los Cullen cuando me encontraste?- le dije con un suspiro, ella lo comprendió a la primera, y en su cara se escribieron las preguntas: ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo?, típico de mi hermanita,- hace como dos meses él estuvo en Londres con una chica, no sé quién es la chica, pero según una conversación que escuche se llama Senna.- Alice solo asintió como diciéndome que sabía de quien se trataba.- el hecho es que yo me iba a quedar allá dos días, con varios de la oficina para que me despidiera, porque ya sé que Edward en ningún momento me engaño y que fue una trampa de Tanya. Pero ninguno de los que trabajan en el mismo departamento que Simón y yo pudiera ir, así que solo quedamos él y yo, pero esa noche Simón dijo que si no me podía cambiar de habitación porque él quería pasar un rato con un "alguien" allí, cuando me cambie, quede justo al frente de la habitación de Edward, y él me embosco mientras iba hacia mi habitación y…- hice una pausa encogiéndome de hombros,-. No pensaba en regresar, no por él, pero hace como doce horas me entere de esto y quería que él fuera el primero en enterarse, pero cuando se lo dije, me trato de libertina, y hasta llego a preguntarme que a cuantos hombres en esta noche tenía planeado decirle lo mismo.- en este momento ya me encontraba peor que cuando Alice me encontró, cuando recién hable con Edward.

-Ya, hermanita tranquila, no te pongas así, eso le puede hacer daño a sobrinito o sobrinita,- dijo mientras me sobaba la espalda,- pero vele el lado bueno, casi cumplimos nuestra meta de estar embarazadas las dos al mismo tiempo.- me recordó con una sonrisa, la cual yo le correspondí y tenía razón. A excepción de que ella tenía unos siete meses o más y yo apenas dos (si mis cálculos no me fallaban). Nos abrazamos y estuvimos así hasta que ella se aparto, me tomo de los hombros y me pregunto.- tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad?

-No, Alice,- ella se quedo mirándome con cara de: "estás loca por la tranquilidad con la que estaba hablando",-ahora mismo me devuelvo a Londres, tengo que ver cómo voy a arreglar todo en mi nueva casa, en la que por cierto ya no voy a estar tan sola como me había sentido en ella, y cuadrar una cita con mi doctora…

-No sueñes ni por un segundo, que por el cretino de mi cuñado, tú te vas a ir sin por lo menos pasar aquí uno o dos meses, nada de eso. No has venido en más de cuatro años, cuatro años que hay que compensar de alguna manera,- dijo con una sonrisa… algo macabra- y en cuanto a la cita médica, te diré un secreto, no son necesarias sino hasta los cuatro meses. Y adivina que, en dos meses ya va a nacer Matías así que te quedas.

-Está bien, me voy a quedar, pero no me quiero encontrar con Edward, ni hablar de él ¿sí?- le pedí casi de rodillas.

-Eso no es problema, yo tampoco quiero hablar con él, por muy hermano de mi esposo que sea.- dijo con una sonrisa y enlazando su brazo por mis hombros y conduciéndome a su auto que lo habíamos dejado a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_


	17. 16º capitulo: de vuelta a mi verdadero h

16° capitulo: de vuelta a mi verdadero hogar.

Bella:

Pase dos maravillosos meses, junto a mis familiares y amigos que había olvidado durante estos cuatro años, y conocí a nueva gente como a Sue la novia de mi padre, lo cual me parecía muy bien, porque desde la muerte de mamá después de tenernos a Alice y a mí, jamás había estado con nadie más; y sus hijos Leah y Seth, todos eran muy agradables y me hicieron prometer que en cuanto tuviera al bebe y estuviera lo bastante grande para viajar, lo traería para que lo conociera.

Si sé que es un capricho muy grande querer que mi hijo naciera en Inglaterra, pero no me agradaba la idea de estar lejos mientras no se qué es lo que se está haciendo y como se está haciendo todo lo referente a mi empresa, y de igual forma no creo que me dejaran viajar con siete u ocho meses de gestación.

Además que ya había conocido a mi sobrinito, era hermoso ese pequeño, y era indudable el hecho que Emmett era el padre, solo se diferenciaba en que Emmett tenía el cabello rizado y por lo general lo llevaba corto, y Matías nació con una pelusita lisa y erizada, muy parecido a como se le veía a Alice en unas fotos de cuando niñas. Cuando estuve en la clínica en la que había nacido Matías, habían llegado Esme y Carlisle, frente a los cuales tuve que disimular para que no se percataran de mi estado. Esme era una persona muy perceptiva y si se me escapaba aunque fuera un detalle se daría cuenta de mi estado y de seguro me preguntaría por el padre, y yo no sabía mentir y no quería que ellos se enteraran de mi estado, no cuando sabia que cualquier indicio de posible embarazo seria percibido por Esme que era una mujer muy analítica, y transmitido de forma directa a Edward. Él les había cerrado las puertas a toda su familia de conocer a su segundo nieto por su desconfianza absurda, y esa puerta si por mí era nunca jamás se volvería a abrir, además también tenía que disimular el tamaño de mi vientre, que aunque parezca extraño se veía bastante grande y lo trataba de ocultar con suéteres o bufandas largas que lo escondiera en su totalidad.

Ya estaba esperando en el avión, esperando para desabordar, al día siguiente tendría mi primera cita médica de mi embarazo, y ya mi vientre empezaba a ser bastante visible, lo cual me emocionaba mucho y no podía dejar de sobar a mi bebe atreves de él.

Me había ido con un bolso de mano a Forks y volvía a Londres con un sobre peso en las maletas, malvada Alice, lo bueno era que aquí Simón me estaría esperando, para ayudarme a llevar todas esas maletas, y eso era un alivio, porque no me arriesgaría a cargar peso y dañar a mi bebe.

En cuanto a lo de Edward, Alice me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que ella se encargaría de no me molestara nunca más, no me importaba si se arrepentía de lo que me había dicho, no quería verlo, si era posible, nunca más.

Luego de bajar del avión y recoger mi equipaje, me encontré con Simón, en el auto le conté todo lo que había sucedido, y en más de una ocasión al recordarlo tuve que respirar profundo para aplacar las nauseas y contener las lagrimas que me atacaban al recordar lo que había pasado, y en más de una ocasión Simón se quedo con la mandíbula caída, atónito y pareció muy de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado que mi hijo naciera aquí y que si era posible no conociera a su padre.

Una vez lleguemos a mi casa él subió las maletas a una de la habitaciones vacías y se fue porque según tenía un compromiso con un amigo, que a mí me sonó al "amigo" que había conocido meces atrás en el hotel.

Luego que se fue me prepare un té, me di un baño relajante en la tina, me acosté a dormir y nunca podía contener la tentación de colocarme las manos en mi no muy abultado vientre, que aunque no percibía movimientos en su interior todavía, sabía que una pequeña vida estaba allí, creciendo y desarrollándose.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy perezosamente, primera cosa que notaba del embarazo, te puede convertir en la persona más haragana y dormilona que pueda existir, me vestí con la ropa pre-mamá que me había comprado Alice, y me fui a mi cita médica, al llegar allá, la doctora ya me estaba esperando. Me pregunto un montón de cosas mientras me hacia la historia, luego se puso de pie y me dijo que me acostara en una camilla que estaba en el consultorio.

-Bella, acuéstate aquí, y levántate la blusa hasta el pecho,- una vez hice lo que me pedía, dijo- te voy a hacer un eco, y para eso te voy a colocar un poco de este gel en el estomago, esta frio- y coloco un poco de gel de una botella que tenía en la mano, luego me paso una maquina por donde había puesto el gel, luego se quedo fija en el monitor de la maquina viendo algo que yo no lograba ver o no entendia, y no pude evitar preguntar ya algo angustiada.

-Doctora, ¿le sucede algo a mi bebe?- con un hilo de voz.

-No es un bebe, - dijo algo ausente, pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿Cómo que no era un bebe?, ¿ni que fuera a tener un mostró o qué?, además me había hecho decenas de test de embarazo y todos, absolutamente todos diero el mismo resultado, positivo.

-¿Cómo que no es un bebe?- pregunte un poco enojada por el silencio de la doctora y la tontería que no iba a tener un bebe.

-No te molestes, lo que sucede es que no es un bebe, son dos, dos mellizos por lo que puedo ver,- me quede como en shock por unos segundos, iba a tener dos bebes que tal vez serian como Alice y yo de unidos, no lo podía creer Alice me iba a odiar porque ella había tenido un solo bebe y yo iba a tener dos. Se lo tenía que decir de inmediato.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de empezar el semestre y la matemática me tiene la vida triste, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos.

Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo dos nuevas historias: "_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_" y "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.


	18. Capitulo 17: la espera, una visita y al

Capitulo 17°: la espera, una visita y algo más.

Bella:

Es increíble lo grande que puede ser la barriga de una embarazada de siete meses y medio, estaba enorme, aunque en gran parte se debia a que eran dos bebes los que estaban adentro de mí, ya se han empezado a mover ese fue el momento más emocionante que experimente sin tener que verlo en el monitor de un ultrasonido. De hecho al recordarlo me da risa, por la que fue mi reacción.

_Flash back._

_Me encontraba reunida en una junta de inversionistas y posibles clientes mayoritarios para el hotel y los otros negocios que Simón y yo teníamos, me había puesto de pie para explicar algo que se encontraba en el video bin cuando por primera vez desde que me había enterado de que estaba embarazara y en mi vida sentí que algo se movía dentro de mi vientre, en ese momento lance un gritito y se me resbalo de las manos el apuntador, llevándome las manos a mi -en ese tiempo- no muy abultado vientre, con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando hacia abajo. Todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo._

_-¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Bella?- pregunto mi asistente personal._

_-Ah, sí, tranquilos todos, lo que sucede es que es la primera vez que se mueven mis bebes,- respondí saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y algo avergonzada seguí con mi explicación, pero durante la mayoría del tiempo mantuve una mano en mi vientre, atenta a algún nuevo movimiento de mis bebes…_

_Fin de flash back._

Y obviamente Alice casi se muere de la envidia por la noticia de que sería una niña y un niño lo que tendría, a diferencia de ella solo había tenido un niño precioso, claro que según ella iba en busca de su niña, me encanta hablar con ella del tema, de la ropita, y todo lo que tener un bebe implica.

Ya les tenia listas sus habitaciones, la de mi principito, era toda azul de soles, lunas y estrellas pero eso sí, todo muy de niño; la de mi princesita era toda morada con los mismos motivos pero de niña, todo era fantástico y lo que más me gustaba era que los dos cuartos tienen baño adentro y una puerta que comunica las dos recamaras.

Tuve que contratar una señora de servicio, ya que en mis condiciones era imposible hacer algunas tareas, además necesitaba a alguien que en el momento en que llegara la hora de nacer de los bebes me llevara a la clínica.

Lo malo era que al estar aquí en Londres, en donde nadie de mi familia va a poder estar conmigo, ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo sariá el parto, no podrían estar aquí, pero vendrían luego de este, pero igual no era recomendable para mí acostumbrarme a su compañía ya que una vez los niños estuvieran lo suficientemente grandes volvería al trabajo de forma habitual, aunque dejaría todo el tiempo posible para mis angelitos.

En cuanto a Edward… ese tema por lo general prefería no hablarlo con nadie, ya que aun me dolía un poco lo que me había dicho cuando yo había ido a comunicarle de mi estado, y seguía en pie mi idea de no dejar que él los conociera, yo le había dado la oportunidad de por lo menos, si no quería estar conmigo, que por lo menos conociera y se relacionase con sus hijos. Pero con sus palabras había renunciado a cualquier derecho que pudiera haber tenido a siquiera conocerlos. Y en parte me parecía que eso era lo mejor, no me gustaría que mis hijos fueran tan serrados de mente. Y si en algún momento de sus vidas ellos me preguntaban por quien era su padre, les diría que, llegaron a mí por una inseminación artificial, y como de igual forma Alice me prometió que haría que él nunca me buscara ya lo tenia todo cubierto.

No era que lo odiase ni nada por el estilo, solo ya no lo amaba y sentía gratitud por él por darme a estas dos maravillosas razones para vivir como ya lo eran estos bebes que estaba esperando, y solo no lo quería cerca de mis niños. Y vería lo sucedido últimamente entre nosotros, como un encuentro casual entre amigos. Sin ningún sentimiento negativo sino el que le profesaría a un desconocido que me hizo unos grandes favores y desapparecio.

"Favores" los cuales por cierto se estaban moviendo en este momento, en el que yo me encontraba recostada en mi cama "leyendo un libro", separe por un momento la atención de mi libro y me lleve una mano a mi abultado vientre. Era algo magnifico sentir como se movían y pateaban que era su forma de decir que no les gustaba la posición que tenía en ese momento, pero lo más magnifico era lo unidos que se veían en las ecografías.

En una ocasión que me hice una en 3D, se veían como si quisieran tomarse de la mano pero, sin llegar a tocarse verdaderamente ya que ellos estaban en placentas diferentes.

En ese momento no aguante el impulso de ponerme de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi habitación, y levantarme la blusa de mi pijama, poniéndome de perfil, me encanta hacer eso, e imaginarme como serán cuando nazcan y lo más importante… ¿me querrán? Eso es una de mis mas grandes preocupaciones, y a futuro lo que más me asusto, pero intento en lo más posible no pensar en eso, y centrarme más que todo en su salud, que aunque están dentro de mi todavía procuro cuidarme del todo en las comidas y bebidas, emociones fuertes, y en todo lo que tener bebes dentro implica.

.

Estaba feliz, hoy me había hecho una ecografía y mis niños, aunque de siete meses y medios, ya estaban casi completamente formados y sanos dentro de mí, me sentía tan rebosante de alegría como nunca lo habia estado.

En cuanto salí del consultorio de la doctora, no pude evitar la tentación y me metí en un centro comercial que esta de camino a mi casa. Compre cualquier cantidad de ropita y peluches para mis bebes.

Cuando llegue al garaje de mi casa, me di cuenta de que afuera, en la calle de al frente había un auto de alquiler, pero no le di mucha importancia y entre, llevándome la gran sorpresa, que en el pasillo de la entrada se encontraban mi hermana y mi sobrino.

No lo podía creer, no que estuvieran dentro de la casa, ya que de seguro había sido la Sra. Carmen la que los había dejado pasar, si no que estuviera aquí conmigo, pensé que no la vería sino hasta dente de varios meses cuando le pudiera sacar el pasaporte a Matías.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me adelante y los abrace con algo de dificultad, por mi panzota y por mi sobrinito Matías.

-Hermanita, jamás me imaginé una sorpresa como esta, gracias por estar aquí.- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, otra cosa del embarazo, te puede hacer la persona más llorona, sentimental y bipolar del mundo.

-Bells, hermanita, ¿cómo crees tú, que viviría el resto de mi vida con el remordimiento de no estar haciéndote compañía en este momento si no venia?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- y seca ya esas lagrimas y enséñame como te quedaron las habitaciones de estos bebes,- concluyo sobando mi muy redonda barriga.

-Claro, vamos a ver las habitaciones de Elliot y Ellisabeth,- Alice se me quedo viendo algo reprobatoriamente pero yo me limite a encogerme de hombros.

Alice dejo a Matías que estaba profundamente rendido en su cochecito, para así tener las manos libres para tocar y ver todo lo que tenia para los bebe. Se quedo fascinada por las habitaciones de los niños, le gusto tanto la decoración que dijo que se la pondría igual a Matías en New York cuando regresase, y se puso algo celosa cuando vio las cosas de Ellisabeth, ya que ella quería tener una niña, y Emmett un niño, pero ella aseguraba que en cuanto Matías creciera un poco intentaría tener una niña.

-Bella es increíble el buen gusto que tienes para los niños y el mal gusto para vestirte cuando yo no te he asesorado en la ropa,- comento Alice echándose a reír. Yo me limite a mirarla mal un rato y luego me uní a sus risas, ya que era cierto lo que decía.

Fuimos a mi habitación a hablar y a enseñarle las cosas que había recién comprado, era fantástico tener a Alice cerca.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde su llegada, habíamos hecho muchas cosas juntas, y también me había enseñado unas que otras cosas que no sabía, como cambiar pañales, y otras muchas mas. Una tarde estábamos en el jardín tomando el té- una costumbre que había adquirido en Londres,- hacia una tarde hermosa y muy soleada, claro que el pequeño Matías no le parecía tan agradable el sol, porque en su pequeña y dulce carita llena de hoyuelos tenia su diminuto entrecejo fruncido, lo cual era muy gracioso. Alice después de un rato lo levanto de la carriola en la que lo tenía y empezó a hablar de cómo deseaba que nuestros hijos se quisiesen con si fueran hermanos, yo estaba segura de que así seria, pero no se lo pude hacer saber ya que de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre, por el cual solté un leve quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto Alice angustiada.

-No lo sé,- dije aun con la mano en parte donde había sentido el dolor, - pero ya paso, aunque creo que debería llamar a mi doctora, ¿verdad Alice?- continúe asustada, ¿Qué había hecho en el día que me provocara esto?

-Si lo mejor será que la llames.- dijo pasándome el teléfono. Pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar, otro dolor igual de fuerte que el anterior me ataco.

- Bella, tú tal vez quieras llamar primero a tu doctora, pero lo mejor será que vallamos a la clínica o a un hospital, creo que esas eran contracciones.

- ¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser me falta un mes y medio todavía…- dije mientras me ponía de pie, con algo de dificultad, al hacerlo sentí como algo se me rompía por dentro, y cuando mis baje mis ojos vi que estaba empapada en un liquido un tanto rosado.

-¡Ay Bella! ya rompiste fuente.

Esto pintaba mal, debería haber sucedido, no faltando tanto...

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**"**__**, "**__Luchare por tu amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**" y "**__Vuelve a mí.__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de empezar el semestre y la matemática me tiene la vida triste, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos.

Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo una nueva historia: "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.


	19. Capitulo 18: Presentimientos y respuesta

Capitulo 18: Presentimientos y respuestas.

Esme:

-Esme, cielo, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado dando vueltas en esta cama durante horas.- me dijo Carlisle, algo molesto y alzándose en los cados.

-Nada, lo que… no me lo vas a creer pero tengo como una sensación de que algo va a suceder, no pongas esa cara no es algo malo, al contrario es como cuando iba a nacer Matías, es extraño pero me siento igual- respondí sentándome en la cama apoyándome con las manos hacia atrás.

-Sera que Emmett y Alice, están haciendo los trámites para darnos un nuevo nieto.- dijo Carlisle moviendo las cejas de manera picarona.

-Cielo, no creo que Alice valla a querer otro niño ahorita, al menos no antes de que Matías tenga un año, por lo menos.- me reí, mientras me ponía de pie,- voy a prepararme un té, vuelvo en un rato.

-Te acompañaría si fuera un chocolate helado.- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y me besaba en el final de la columna, luego de haberme tomado de las caderas,- espero que vuelvas muy prontito, te estaré esperando, -concluyo luego de darme una palmada en el trasero, yo simplemente me reí, luego me agache y le di un apasionado y seductor beso. Y salí de la habitación para prepararme mi te, y ya sabían quién era quién me iba a acompañar en este tentempié de media noche.

Edward:

¿Qué me estaba pasando? No me sentía bien en ninguna pastura que adoptase en mi enorme, cómoda y… muy vacía cama, tome un libro que me había comprado hacia unos días y tampoco me podía concentrar en la lectura, sentía una opresión en el pecho, que ok no era desagradable, pero no la entendía, cerré de golpe el libro y lo tire a un lado, justo en el momento en que la cabeza de mi madre asomo por la puerta, con una enorme y maternal sonrisa.

-¿Puedo entrar, o vuelvo en otro momento?- pregunto ya parada en el umbral de la puerta con un par de tazas de té en las manos.

-Claro mamá, no tienes ni porque preguntar.-dije. Ella entro y me ofreció una de las tazas, yo no era muy amante al té pero de seguro este calmaría la inquietud que albergaba en mi pecho en este momento.- Gracias mamá, tú siempre sabes lo que necesitan tus hijos, sin necesidad de que te lo digamos.

-Tal vez sea un sexto sentido que he desarrollado - dijo en broma para luego reírse.- que por cierto creo que es tan desarrollada que, se que estas algo angustiado y no sabes porque, ¿no es cierto?

-Es cierto, pero ¿tu como lo sabes?- pregunte cuando ya había casi terminado mi taza de té.

-Es fácil mi niño, yo también siento lo mismo,- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.- es como, cuando estuvimos a la espera del nacimiento de Matías, al menos yo lo siento así.

-Yo siento como si no debiera estar aquí, como si debiera estar con…, como si debiera esta en otro lugar- no me atrevía a decir su nombre desde que estuvo aquí, algunos meses atrás, no entendía como había sido capaz de venir aquí a restregarme en la cara los resultados de su vida intima con su "socio"- simplemente en otro lugar.- concluí.

-Bueno hijo, a veces la verdad está allí, y nosotros simplemente no la queremos ver, ya sea porque estemos segados por algún sentimiento, que por alguna razón no queremos aclarar, claro que no me extrañaría que uno de estos _días_ - enfatizo- aparecieras por la puerta de la entrada con un niño en brazos y con la mujer que amas a tu lado.- dijo y rio. Yo me quede en shock- ah mira ya se termino el té, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, ya tengo sueño, además tu padre me está esperando… despierto,- continuo riéndose y poniéndose de pie.

Mi madre esperaba que yo en unos días apareciese en la puerta con un bebe, ja!, creo que ni que el bebe de Bella fuera mío, -cosa que no es así-, además que con las mujeres con las que me la pasaba últimamente, no eran mujeres con las que alguien se interese en formalizar nada, todo con ellas no pasaba de una o dos noches de sexo desenfrenado y sin compromiso; además que la única mujer por la que llegue a sentir algo en el pasado me traiciono vilmente hasta el punto de restregarme en la cara las consecuencias de lo que hacía en la intimidad con su… novio. Aunque pensando en eso, cuantos meses tendrá ella ahora, aunque no fuera mío, ella fue… alguien importante en mi vida, mientras duro.

Pensando en eso me fui quedando dormido, hasta el punto de entrar en un profundo sueño.

_Me encontraba descalzo en una calle desierta, calle la cual no sabía de donde era, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, apareció un niño, como de unos cinco años, de cabellos y ojos chocolates, estos últimos como el chocolate derretido, los cuales me recordaban mucho a… __ella__. El niño me miro como si fuese un extraño que le hubiera robado algún duce que él quería, lo raro era que yo sabía que lo conocía, y en parte el que ese niño no me conociera me dolía. El niño aparto la vista de mí._

_Empecé a mirar a todas partes en busca de sus padres, pero cuando volví la mirada al niño, no estaba él solo, ahora había una niña a su lado, idéntica a él solo que sus ojos eran como si de grandes esmeraldas fundidas se tratase y sus cabellos, era como de suaves risos color bronce, los niños eran hermosos, como nunca los había visto antes, pero cuando sus ojos de se fijaron en nuevamente en mí, estos estaban fríos e inexpresivo, lo cual no entendí, que les había hecho para que me mirasen con esas caras. Algo les llamo la atención a sus espaldas lo cual los hizo volverse hacia sus espaldas, sus caras aun visibles para mí denotaban una filicidas, como si encantasen la casa de dulces de __Hamsel__ y __Gretel__ y salieron corriendo tomados de la mano, al yo alzar la vista, me percate de que atrás de ellos a un par de metros de encantaba Bella, los niños les tomaron las manos a cada lado, con enormes sonrisas en sus pequeñas caras y ella les respondía igual para luego alzarlos en brazos a cada lodo de su cuerpo, pero como había sucedido antes, al verme sus caras cambiaron hasta convirtiéndose en hielo, se dieron vuelta y empezaron a andar._

_No sabía de que se trataba todo esto, pero cuando intente seguirlos, Bella se volvió y la pequeña de ojos verdes alzo la mano para que me detuviese -en otra situación me habría dado risa pero no en esta- y con la misma vos inexpresiva y monocorde con la que me hablo la última vez que nos vimos me dijo._

_-No quieras ahora acercarte a ellos, ya tú perdiste cualquier oportunidad de que tenias de siquiera conocerlos. No te quiero cerca de ellos. Jamás.- dijo para luego volver a darse vuelta e irse, los volví a intentar seguir pero era como si mis pies pesasen mucho, no lograba alcanzarlos, por más que corriese, mis pies sangraban por lo rustico del suelo, pero no me detuve e intente seguirlo, pero por cada metro que yo me acercaba, ellos se alejaban como cinco de mí y con cada paso que daba sus última frase se repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar..._

Desperté agitado, sudando y jadeando y con la maldita frase esa en la cabeza, "_No te quiero cerca de ellos. Jamás._" al ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche me di cuenta de que eran cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?, ¿Por qué me decía que había perdido cualquier oportunidad que tenía con esos niños -que por cierto jamás había visto- y que al parecer eran de Bella? Ni que de lo que está embarazada ella fuera mío.

Aunque me intentaba calmar, después de ese extraño sueño que había tenido, se me hizo imposible volver a dormir, no me encontraba cómodo ni siquiera en la cama, decidí que lo mejor era levantarme, empecé a caminar por toda mi habitación, de un lado al otro, luego de un rato decidí que lo mejor sería llamar a Emmett, el era el esposo de Alice y ella era la hermana de Bella, aunque no me importara que ella tuviera o no un bebe, esta sensación no se quitaba. Al quinto timbrazo Emmett atendió.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?, ¿para qué me llamas a esta hora?, son casi las tres de la madrugada- dijo con vos pastosa por el sueño.

-Eh, pues hermano, yo me preguntaba si tú… si tú sabías algo de Bella, ya sabes es la hermana de tu esposa,- conteste balbuceando aunque creo que Emmett no me entendió nada.

-Mira viejo, no te entendí nada,- dijo y luego bostezo.

-¿Qué sabes de Bella?, ¿Qué te ha contado Alice de ella en los últimos cinco meses?- pregunte firme y fríamente, detallando cada una de las palabras como si las estuviera diciendo a un retrasado.

-Ah, de ella, bueno ella…-bostezo- ella. Alice me conto que hace como cinco meses estuvo allá en Forks, y que venía embarazada, no me dijo de quien por mas que se lo insistí, pero si me dijo que el mismo día en que llego había discutido con alguien, y que salió apresurada de algún sitio, el hecho es que tuvo un accidente con un auto, la iban a tener como dos semanas en el hospital pero Charlie movió sus influencias y la dejaron salir y la tuvieron en su casa.- finalizo con otro bostezo.

-Pero ¿y el bebe?- pregunte, tal vez yo hubiese sido el causante del accidente.

-Pues, según Alice, lo perdió, junto con toda posibilidad de tener alguno en el futuro.- una punzada de culpa me atravesó.

-Pero, nuestros padres dijeron que ella se veía bien, hasta me llegaron a decir que estaba radiante, como llena de vida en el hospital, cuando Alice dio a luz.- dije buscando una forma de no sentirme tan culpable.

-Al parecer era puro teatro, Alice ahora está allá, perece que cuando aborto le tuvieron que secar todo y obviamente algunas hormonas ya no las produce y todo el cuento de mujeres, al final de todo parece que ella está allá en Londres súper deprimida.- cada palabra que decía Emmett se clavaba en mí como si de dagas afiladas se tratasen, tal vez yo había sido el causante de la muerte de ese bebe que no había llegado ni a nacer.- lo raro Edward, es que no se quiso quedar, prefirió irse, esto no me lo dijo Alice pero, yo digo algo, ella después del nacimiento de Matías no se quedo ni una semana, y no le importo que nadie la acompañase, solo quería irse, no te parece raro.

-Y ¿nunca dijo porque se fue tan apresuradamente?- pregunte algo extrañado.

-No, yo lo que pienso es… que tal vez no estuviese embarazada nada, tal vez simplemente fue una farsa, ¿para qué? no lo sé. Pero ¿cómo me explicas que iba a verse tan… ¿Cómo se diría?, fuerte y sana después de una estereotomía total?- Emmett tenía razón, tal vez todo desde fue una farsa…

-Mmm tienes razón Emm, gracias y disculpa.

-Por nada Ed, si quieres yo cualquier cosa que le logre sacar a Alice, te lo dijo. -Volviendo a bostezar.

-Sí, seguro…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"**__**, "**__**Luchare por tu amor.**__**", "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" y "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo una nueva historia: "**__**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.**_


	20. Capitulo 19: Eso no puede ser

Capitulo 20: Eso no puede ser.

Bella:

Alice y yo salimos hacia la clínica en la que trabajaba mi doctora, luego de llegar a allí, me ingresaron en la sala de partos, al revisarme la doctora se percato que tenía una dilatación de 9cm, la doctora espero a que una contracción llegase para así hacerme pujar, unos cinco minutos después la doctora saco a un rasado, pequeño y hermoso bebe, llorando, que era un niño. Tenía una pelusita de cabello marrón en la cabeza, lo cual me hizo aun mas feliz ya que si los dos niños se parecían solo a mí podría ocultarles todo lo posible la identidad de su padre.

-Bella ¿Qué nombre le vas a pones?- pregunto dulcemente la doctora mientras me acercaba a mi bebe a los brazos.

-Elliot, Elliot Israel Swan,- dije sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, en cuanto abrió los ojos y me vio dejo de llorar, para luego retomarlo cuando una enfermera me lo quito de los brazos para limpiarlo.

Luego de otros largos minutos de trabajo, nació mi segundo bebe, por las ecografías sabía que era una niña, la doctora la tuvo en los brazos, la niña no lloro, me preocupe, y me alce en los codos.

-¿Qué sucede doctora?, ¿Por qué no llora?- dije viendo a la niña que en sus manos se veía morada.

-No te angusties, pero no está respirando, pero tranquila de seguro al aspirarla todo se arreglara,- dijo pasándole la niña a otra enfermera.- no te angusties, eso te va ha hacer daño a ti y esos niños te necesitan viva.- continuo algo autoritaria. Que mala madre soy ni siquiera podía hacer que mis bebes llegaran a término y uno de ellos no estaba respirando, me recrimine mentalmente.

Después de lo que a mí me parecieron, horas escuche un débil llanto que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, el de mi pequeña Ellisabeth, minutos después volvió la doctora.

-Eh Bella ¿Cuál será el nombre de la pequeña?- volvió a preguntar la doctora, ahora un poco más seria.

-Ellisabeth, Ellisabeth Isabel Swan- dije tartamudeando un poco por la preocupación de que denotaba su tono de voz. Su rostro intento forzar una sonrisa cuando dijo.

-Muy bonitos nombres, pero Bella, los bebes deben estar por lo menos dos días o hasta que te vayas en incubadora, han nacido muy pequeños, y… Ellisabeth…-suspiro- Ellisabeth tiene una deficiencia respiratoria.

-¿Puedo verlos?- pregunte algo mas angustiada que antes.

-Luego de que te asees y descanses un poco.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras luego de eso me llevaron a una habitación y me ayudaron a bañarme, cuando salí de allí estaba Alice esperándome a la expectativa con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esta se desvaneció al ver mis cara.

-¿Qué sucedió Bells?- no logre decir nada ya que los sollozos me lo impidieron, ella me abrazo, para calmarme hasta que entro la doctora.

-Bella, te dije que descansaras y que no te angustiaras, si no te calmas, tendré que sedarte y así vas a tardar más en verlos.- dijo mientras escribía algo en mi historia, y salió. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido con los niños en sala de parto a Alice quien me dijo que todo saldría bien, intente descansar un poco pero no lo lugre.

Al cabo de la media hora más larga y tensa de mi vida volvió con una silla de ruedas.

- Bien Bella, te voy a llevar a que veas a los Ellis.- dijo con una sonrisa. Me condujo por una serie de pasillos, hasta llegar a unas puertas de vidrio con letras blancas que rezaban "neonatal". Una vez dentro me llevo hasta al frente de dos incubadoras; en una había una pequeña criaturita de un rosadito muy pálido y con un gorrito rosado, pero lo que más me preocupo fue que tenía un tubo trasparente por debajo de la nariz.

-Doctora, ¿Por qué tiene ese tubo allí?- pregunte al borde de las lagrimas. La doctora suspiro.

-Veras, ella nació con una deficiencia respiratoria, claro que al crecer de seguro la deficiencia desaparece, y tiene algo de hipotermia que no hemos logrado subirle un poco la temperatura. ¿Quieres cargar a Elliot? Él está aquí al lado.- dijo señalando la incubadora de al lado, yo solo asentí.

Que mala madre era, que había hecho que uno de mis bebes naciera enfermito, ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que llegaran a las 40 semanas completas, no merecía ser madre, cuando la doctora me puso a Elliot en los brazos, lo tome con mucho cuidado pero fuertemente y bese su cabecita que se hallaba envuelta en un gorrito de color azul. No pude evitar que varias lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas. Era tan hermoso mi niño tan perfecto y tan cálido, lentamente abrió los ojos, dejándome ver la copia exacta de los míos. Al saber que él me estaba viendo le sonreí y lo mecí entre mis brazos.

Una enfermera que pasaba por allí viendo los monitores y haciendo anotaciones, cuando llego a la incubadora de Ellisabeth, llamo corriendo a la doctora, esta llego y se percato de lo que decía la chica.

-Bella, deberías volver a tu habitación,- dijo mientras graduaba algo en donde estaba mi hija.

-No, dígame primero que sucede,- dije acercándome hasta donde estaba ella.

-Su temperatura está bajando, en lugar de subir.- ¿bajando? Eso significaba que si seguía bajando, ¿podría morir?, no eso no podía ser. En mis brazos Elliot comenzó a llorar, muy fuertemente e inquieto.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?...- pregunte algo angustiada, antes de que una idea llegase a mi mente.- doctora, ábrale la incubadora,- dije haciéndole una señal hacia donde estaba mi hija.

-Bella, si se la abrimos bajara mas de temperatura…- no la deje terminar.

-No será por mucho, por favor, tengo una idea.- la doctora asintió con un suspiro. Y la enfermera que estaba allí la abrió, yo metí a Elliot, una vez dentro le quite la manta que lo cubría dejándolo solo con el gorrito y su pañalito, dejándolo a los dos iguales; y como si se percatara que estaba junto a su hermana, Elliot paso su diminuto y algo descoordinado brazo por encima de su hermana, luego la chica cerró. Un par de minutos después volvió la doctora, y al ver el monitor de la pequeña una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, y se volvió para mirarme.

-Bella de verdad tenias razón, la temperatura de la niña está subiendo, es increíble que siendo primeriza, ya conozcas los deseos y necesidades de tus niños.- soltó una carcajada y se volvió para seguir revisando a los demás niños que habían en la sala.

Yo me quede allí, de pie observando a mis bebes, metí una de mis manos por los agujeros de la incubadora para tocarlos, para asegurarme que estaban allí conmigo, y que no eran una ilusión, luego de un rato que a mí me pareció sumamente corto, la doctora llego a mi lado y me dijo.

-Bella, debes descansar los niños estarán bien.

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más? Solo unos minutos,- dije casi rogando. Ella suspiro.

-Bueno pero que sean solo unos minutos, tú acabaste de dar a luz y no deberías estar de pie todavía, ya vuelvo.- y se fue.

Les toque las cabecita a mis niños, aunque eran pequeñitos, eran perfectos, acaricie la mejilla de Ellisabeth, y pareció despertarse, ya que empezó a removerse, para segundos después abrir los ojos. Ojos que me observaba enormes y brillantes como si estuviera feliz, ojos que eran la copia exacta de los ojos de su padre, aunque él no fuere a estar presente con ellos, al parecer el destino quería que algo de él estuviera con ellos. Le sonreí.

-Hola mi princesita, yo soy tu mamá- le dije suavemente.

-De verdad son muy hermosos tus niños, Bella, si siguen así de bien como están, hare que te los lleven a la habitación, pero tú debes descansar, ven.- esta vez accedí a irme a mi habitación, no sin antes acariciar a mis angelitos y mandarles un beso atreves de la cubierta de la incubadora, y ya con la certeza de que mis dos niños estaban bien.

Una vez en mi habitación la doctora me informo que mi niña no tenia los pulmones del todo desarrollado, y que tal vez en el futuro tuviese dificultades para respirar pero de seguro sería muy leve y que podría ser una vida completamente normal.

Luego del pacto pase tres días más en la clínica, por que los niños se tenían que quedar un tiempo en la incubadora y yo no tenía entre mis planes irme sin ellos en mis brazos. Cuando al fin volvimos a casa Simón había organizado todo y había colocado globos y listones por todos lados, hasta una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenidos a casa Ellis" sonreí al ver que las cosas que podía inventar mis amigo.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella, y ahora que están aquí, quiero cargar a mis sobrinitos,- dijo luego de abrazarme y para luego extender los brazos hacia los niños, que en este momento se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Una vez se hubo sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, al lado de Sebastián su nuevo "amigo", le di a los niños, quienes se removieron un poco para luego seguir durmiendo como lo estaban haciendo.- hay son tan lindo y tiernos, tanto que si supiera que me van a salir así, haría los trámites necesarios para tenerlos,- todos reímos por su comentario y la mirado cómplice que le lanzo a Sebastian.

-Por mi encantado Sim,- dijo su amigo llamando a Simón como generalmente lo llamaba por cariño.

Al día siguiente de mi dada de alta, toda mi familia llego a mi casa, para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Swan, duraron cerca de dos semanas, fueron las semanas más fantásticas que pase desde que me había vuelto a Londres.

Una noche cuando estaba durmiendo a los niños, Alice llego hasta donde yo me encontraba y se recargo en la pared observándome en silencio, cuando ya no pude soportar más su silencio, me erguí y le pregunte.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- ella suspiro y dio un paso hacia mí.

-Nada Bells, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Qué les vas a decir cuando te pregunten que quien es su padre?- dijo mirando a los niños que estaban en la misma cuna porque no se acostumbraban a dormir separados.

Esa pregunta me la había hecho desde que había vuelto de Forks y ya sabía la respuesta, no iba a permitir que mis niños sufrieran por la negación a aceptarlos de su padre ni nada por el estilo.

-Les diré que vinieron al mundo por medio de una inseminación artificial. Alice ya lo había pensado y no quiere que Edward sepa que mi embarazo llego a término, no se inventa algo, pero yo no lo quiero cerca de ellos, si es posible nunca.- Alice sonrió de lado algo maliciosamente,- Ya has inventado algo ¿verdad?- ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza,- y ¿Qué le inventaste?

-Pues, no se lo dije directamente, he descubierto que es más efectivo decírselo a Emmett, y bueno le dije, que la última vez que estuviste en Forks tuviste una discusión en algún lado, del cual saliste corriendo sin ver a los lados, entonces un auto te arrollo. Obviamente te llevaron al hospital y todo el cuento, pero el impacto y todo lo demás te hizo perder el bebe, le dije también que papá había movido los hilos para socarte del hospital y que pudieras recuperarte en casa, tiempo el cual concuerda perfectamente con el tiempo que yo me quede allá también, - concluyo con una gran sonrisa de eficiencia. En otras circunstancias le habría cuestionado por inventora y melodramática, pero en esta ocasión no podía más que agradecerle, por esta, por lo que la abrace muy fuertemente.

-Eres genial, hermanita. Te debo una.

-La cual ya sé cómo me la vas a pagar, quiero que todas las vacaciones por lo menos una semana, nuestros niños la pasen juntos, ya sea aquí o en New York. ¿Ok?- yo rodé los ojos pero asentí.

Alice:

Volví a New York cerca de dos semanas después del nacimiento de mis sobrinitos, Emmett quiso compensar todo el tiempo que había estado sin nosotros en un solo día, ya que no paraba de abrazar y besar a Matías y le hizo de todo lo baño, alimento, lo durmió solo para luego volverlo a despertar, era todo de lo mas gracioso y a mi cada vez que me veía me besaba muy apasionadamente. Cuando nos fuimos a cenar al comedor, y cuando al fin dejo al pobre Mati dormir en paz, nos sentamos a la mesa, me estuvo platicando de cómo habían ido las cosas en mi ausencia, y de cuanto nos había extrañado.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho cielo.- respondí para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Y ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- pregunto luego de un rato de silencio.

-Bien, un poco más alegre, claro que ese nuevo estado de ánimo se debe a que adopto a un par de mellizos.- dije restándole importancia, sabía que su pregunta se debía a que había hablado con Edward, típico de estos hermanos Cullen, son tan predecibles.

-Y ¿Cómo metió a dos niños en el departamento de este amigo de ustedes…? ¿Samuel no es que se llama?- pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Simón, y ella no está viviendo allí, cuando estuvimos en Londres ella había comprado una casa solo que la estaba remodelando, y además Simón esta allí con su pareja. Una muy buena persona por cierto.- dije metiéndome un trozo del brawny del postre en la boca.

-Parece como si ella ya supiera que iba a adoptar a esos niños, ¿no?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

-No, Bella ha estado optando por esa casa por más de dos años, en lo que el hotel empezó a dar ganancias ella dio la inicial para esa casa, pero como estaba en construcción no se había podio mudar, ya sabes cómo se tardan esas cosas de los vecindarios nuevos y todo eso. -Dije levantándome de la mesa con mis platos.

-¿Pero no era mas fácil que Bella se hiciera una inseminación artificial, de esa manera los niños serian mas de ella que por un simple papel?- dijo Emmett siguiéndome a la cocina, yo me detuve y me volví hacia él.

-Emm, ¿Qué te dije yo hace un tiempo que había pasado con Bella? Que ya no podía tener hijos desde el asunto del aborto ¿verdad? - él solo asintió, -entonces ¿por qué sigues insistiendo, preguntando sobre cosas que ella ya no puede hacer?, y te voy a agradecer que cuando ella venga, no se lo preguntes, ni se lo insinúes ni nada, por favor.

-Pero ¿Cómo era posible que ella viera tan… normal el día del nacimiento de Matías?- insistió.

-Emmett, estaba tomando antidepresivos, y además no viste como se fue de la clínica, no aguanto estar allí, sabiendo que ella jamás tendía esa oportunidad.- suspire para darle más credibilidad a mis palabras,- no sobes lo que un buen maquillaje y el saber ocultar las emociones puede hacer. Claro que a mí no me engaña, se como es ella y vi como todo eso le estaba afectando, al menos ahora sus sonrisas son más sinceras y no tan diplomáticas como lo venían siendo.- de verdad si no estuviera encargada de la compañía de mi padre, sería una excelente novelista, pensé mientras lavaba mis platos y una sonrisa se extendía en mis labios, ya que Emmett se encontraba en el estudio haciendo unas "llamadas de negocios" ...

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado."**__**, "**__**Luchare por tu amor.**__**", "**__**amor en la era sengoku"**__** "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" y "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo una nueva historia: "**__**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.**_


	21. Capitulo 20: ¿Los niñitos de mi sueño?

Capitulo 20: ¿Los niñitos de mi sueño?

Bella:

-Isa, mi cielo, por favor ve tú a new York en mi lugar, de verdad necesito quedarme,… si quieres hago durante una semana tu trabajo. Pero por favor, ve tú por mí.-dijo con voz suplicante mi amigo Simón.

-Que sean dos.- dije sonriendo. El asintió muy animado, fue hasta donde me encontraba y tomo mi mano para basarla.

-Oh, Bella eres mi salvación.- y me abrazo fuertemente, cuando me soltó, lo mire algo extrañada.

-Simón, ¿Por qué es que no quieres salir del país?

-Bueno… es que… Ah qué más da te lo voy a decir. Sabes que Sebastián y yo desde hace tiempo queremos tener un hijo, y que en los centros de adopción no nos dan niños porque somos homosexuales, así alquilamos un vientre, la chica se está quedando en la casa y tiene como 8 meses de embarazo, de dos bebes uno de Sebastián y uno mío, y es por eso que no quiero salir del país hasta que no hayan nacido los niños.- me quede con la boca abierta del asombro.

-Y tu no me habías dicho nada, en estos 8 meses,- él asintió algo avergonzado.- no te preocupes, yo voy de igual forma, mi hermanita querida del alma tiene desde que los niños cumplieron un año pidiéndome los lleve, por que según ella siempre que salimos de vacaciones con los niños es aquí en Europa y no en América, y que quiere que vea la casa que Emmett le mando a construir cuando se casaron, así que sería una manera de complacerlos a ambos,- dije sonriendo, mientras mi amigo también lo hacía y rebotaba en su lugar.

Esa misma tarde cuando regrese a la casa luego de haber ido a buscar a mis niños al jardín de niños, compre los boletos y llame a Alice para darle la noticia de que iríamos a pasar una semana halla, cosa que tenia años pidiéndome.

Subí hacia el segundo piso, la primera puerta era la de Ellisabeth, cuando abrí la puerta la habitación estaba vacía, no me preocupe ya que de seguro estaría jugando con Elliot en su cuarto, me dirigí al otro, solo para ver el mismo resultado. ¿Dónde podrían estar estos niños si yo los había visto subir hacia sus habitaciones cuando llegamos? Entonces escuche como una melodía provenía del playroom que les había acondicionado a los niños.

Al acercarme y al abrir la puerta me encontré con que Ellisabeth estaba practicando su rutina de ballet - actividad que ella misma me había pedido que la inscribiera- mientras que Elliot tocaba en el pianito- como lo hacía su padre- de la habitación una sonata que iba perfectamente con la que estaba bailando su hermana, tocándola demasiado bien para su corta edad. Y al concluir la pieza también término la rutina, yo sin poder evitarlo comencé a aplaudir como si hubieran estado en un auditorio.

-Mamá, ¿me vite? Mami, ¿vite como bailo?- dejo mi niña corriendo hacia mí.

-Claro mi princesa, fue maravilloso.- dije mientras la alzaba, para estrecharla contra mi pecho y avanza hacia donde estaba Elliot.- y tú mi príncipe, no sabía que tocabas tan bien es fantástico, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dije sonriéndole cuando estuve a su lado, me agache para quedar a su altura y su carita se enrojeció toda, lo hizo ver tan tierno.

-A Lio le da pena.- dijo Elli quien aun me abrazaba._** (n.t: con los nombres de los niños hice un juego de palabras, algo como esto: El**__**lio**__**t y **__**Elli**__**sabeth, y como los niños son pequeños, no saben hablar bien aun y es más fácil escribirlos, de cariño se llaman Lio y Elli XD)**_

-No te tiene por qué dar pena mi cielo, yo soy tu mamá, yo te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho, son mi vida mis niños.- lo acerque a mi regazo al lado de su hermana, y les di un beso en la cabecita a cada uno- y pueden estar seguros de que yo jamás me voy a burlar de ustedes, los amo demasiado y son maravillosos.- concluí abrazándolos muy fuertemente, besándolos y haciéndoles cosquilla.

Mis niños eran en muchos aspectos parecidos a Edward y a mí los dos sienten el mismo amor por la música clásica y la lectura, pero Elliot siempre es el más receptivo, y enérgico de los dos, por el contrario Ellisabeth, por lo general le cuesta más relacionarse con desconocidos, al igual que es más tranquila y calmada, aunque he llegado a pensar que es por su problema respiratorio, lo bueno es que esa deficiencia no le ha impedido estar en clases de ballet, y aunque yo procuraba que estuviesen en las mismas actividades, cuando Ella quiso ser bailaría, él quiso practicar futbol, y yo obviamente lo inscribí.

Para la cena y para alagarlos por cómo había visto que se desempeñaban en las distintas actividades extra curriculares que practicaban los lleve a comer fuera, claro que a estos niños no se les podía llevar a cualquier McDonald's o cualquier otro sitio de comida rápida, ya que a mis pequeños les horrorizaba la idea de comerse a un animalito inocente, de hecho cuando se enteraron en el jardín de niños los orígenes de los alimentos, se habían puesto a llorar tanto que los tuve que ir a buscar, y desde ese día no comen nada que no sea de origen vegetal, cosa que no era muy fácil de encontrar en sitios decentes, pero por otra parte me encantaban mis niños y por ellos haría lo que fuera. Además que la comida vegetariana es muchísimo más sana que la convencional.

Cuando íbamos en el auto de regreso a casa me acorde que no les había dicho lo de nuestro viaje de visita a la tía Alice.

-Niños adivinen para donde iremos en una semana.- les dije con una sonrisa viéndolos atreves del espejo retrovisor.

-No se mami.- dejo Elli mientras se miraba a su hermano y luego de nuevo a mí.

-¿Nos llevaras a mundo Disney?- dijo Lio sonriendo y aplaudiendo casi eufórica, yo solo pude reír.

-Bueno podemos ir para allá también, de seguro a su tía Alice y a su primo Matías les encantara ir allá. -Dije ya metiendo el auto en el garaje.

-Eh, shi ¡VAMOS A DISNEY!- gritaron los dos.

Edward:

-Hermano, ¿es cierto que vienes a new york?- me pregunto Emmett muy entusiasmando al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, pero no es una visita de cortesía, hay un inversionista que quiere hacer unos negocios con nosotros.- dije indiferente, hablando por el manos libre, mientras trabajaba en la computadora.

-Pero igual Ed, vamos a poder pasar un rato como antes.- dijo.

-Ok, si se puede, llegare la semana que viene.

-Perfecto Ed, no tienes ni que buscar hotel te puedes quedar en la casa, tiene muchas habitaciones vacías.- dijo como si fuera un niño cuando navidad esta cerca.

-Veré que puedo hacer con eso.- dije sabiendo en el fondo que no me quedaría en su casa mientras se realizaban las negociaciones, ya que su esposa Alice no se lleva muy bien que se diga conmigo, al menos no desde lo de hace seis años, y aunque ella yo sabía que lo sabía todo no se atrevía a recriminarme por lo sucedido con su hermana ni a contarle la verdad a Emmett, aunque de igual forma no me importaba, ni su mal humor, ni las miradas envenenadas que me lanzaba cuando nos encontrábamos reunidos, por ejemplo en las festividades, que a la mayoría no había asistido, no me interesaba reunirme con nadie. Por lo que en la mayoría de esas ocasiones me la pasaba con cualquiera de las conquistas de la semana.

Bella:

Después de una semana, como lo había planeado, nos fuimos mis hijos y yo para new york, nos instalamos -sin que Alice supiera que no me iba a quedar en su casa- en un hotel. Además no me gustaba mucho estar cerca de Emmett, siempre parece que estuviera esperando que me diera una crisis nerviosa o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, fue su empleada la que nos abrió la puerta.

-Señora, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto la chica amablemente.

-Sí, me gustaría hablar con Alice.-le conteste.

-La señora está arriba pase y yo se la llamo.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, al pasar la puerta me percate de que Emmett había cumplido el sueño de mi hermana con respecto a la entrada de la casa que ella siempre había querido y que estaba de acorde con la tradición asiática de no entrar a las casa con los zapatos. Luego de quitarles los zapatos a los niños la chica nos condujo hasta la sala.- ya vuelvo.

-¡LIO!- oí un grito proveniente del patio,- ¡ELLI!,- era Matías que venía corriendo del patio.- no puedo creed que estén aquí.

-¡Mati!- gritaron a coro mis niños cuando se abrazaron los tres.

-Hoda tía Bella, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto una vez se hubo separado de sus primos.

-Bien mi cielo y ¿tu mami?-mientras me agachaba y me ponía a su altura.

-¿Creo haber escuchado a alguien preguntar por mí?- hablo una voz detrás de mí, la de Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras,- Hermanita, cuanto te he extrañado.- dijo mientras corría hacia mí, ya sabía de dónde había sacado Mati esa forma de saludar a sus primos.

-Y yo a ti, Licy,- dije mientras la abrazaba muy fuertemente.

Estuvimos hablando mientras los niños jugaban en el patio. Cuando ya los niños estaban demasiado cansados para seguir jugando, yo tome a mis niños en brazos, y dije.

-Alice lo mejor es que me vaya al hotel para que duerman los niños.

-¿Y es que tú piensas quedarte en un hotel tenido a una hermana aquí con una casa enorme?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que no le caigo muy bien a Emmett, me mira como si esperase que en cualquier momento me empiece a cortar las venas o algo así.- respondí.

-Y… y ¿si dejas a los niños? Antes me dijiste que tu estancia aquí es para firmar unos contratos del hotel ¿no es cierto?- yo asentí.- entonces déjalos y así no los tienes que levantar tan tempranos, y los niños pueden jugar todo el rato hasta que tú llegues.

-Bueno está bien, pero tengo que ir a buscarles ropa al hotel, y además solo será por un día máximo dos.-dije derrotada y siguiéndola a la planta superior donde estaban los dormitorios, entramos a una de las habitaciones en la que habían dos camas individuales.

-Bells, si quieres puedo conseguir más almohadas, si tienes miedo de que se caigan de la cama- me ofreció Alice, mientras yo acostaba a los niños y les quitaba los zapatos.

-No tranquila, además estoy segura de que se despiertan durmiendo juntos,- dije sonriendo.-y no se mueven, siempre lo hacen, pareciera que se turnaran para irse a dormir con el otro.- los arrope y bese sus cabecitas.

-Ay que lindos,- exclamo bajito Alice mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Matías- este mostrito parece que estuviera jugando futbol americano en vez de dormir,- luego de que Alice acostara a mi sobrino, salimos a la sala, llamo a la chica de servicio y le dijo que si alguno de los niños se despertaba les dijera que nosotras llegaríamos en un rato y subimos a su auto,- de seguro llegamos antes de que los niños de despierten.-dijo alegremente.

-Bueno de igual forma no hay problemas porque ellos no se ponen a llorar si no me ven, ¿Alice es mi imaginación o Matías es más grande que Lio y Elli?- le pregunte algo extrañada ya que el niño parecía mucho mayor que mis niños. Alice suspiro antes de hablar.

-Bueno Bella, no creo que Mati tenga mucho de donde salir pequeño con un padre como Emmett.- dijo mirándome como si fuera obvio.- y mucho más cuando lo único que al parecer tiene mío es el pelo, claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos, que parecen las versiones en sexos opuestos de sus padre.- replico con provocándome.

-Si no lo niego, Elli es la versión de Edward en niña pero si por mi depende ni los niños ni él sabrán del lazo que los une.- dije - además ellos piensa que llegaron al mundo porque la cigüeña me vio muy solita y me los trajo,- Alice entrecerró los ojos y me miro con desdén.

-Que mala imaginación tienes.

-y ¿Qué esperabas que les dijera?, ¿que su padre me embarazo y cuando le dije pensó que era de mi mejor amigo gay? Discúlpame pero no lo pienso hacer y menos les voy a decir que son adoptados cuando no lo son.- concluí mirando al frente ofendida, aunque en el fondo tenía razón, de las dos ella siempre había sido la de la imaginación despierta y osada, mientras que yo era más precavida y temerosa.

-No, no esperaba que le dijeras tal casa, de igual forma Edward no se merece a esos niños tan maravillosos como los son mis sobrinos, pero cambiando de tema ya que se van a quedar en mi casa esos angelito, ¿hay algo que deba saber?- pregunto mientras entraba el estacionamiento del hotel. Una vez en la habitación que había rentado y mientras recogía algo de ropa, juguetes y otras cosas de los niños le conté a Alice, que no comían carne animal y que Elli era asmática pero que ese problema solo se afectaba cuando tenía emociones desagradables muy fuertes o se cansaba en exceso, aunque siempre le tenía un inhalador en sus cosas por si acaso.

-¿Y por que tú pusiste a tus hijos vegetarianos?- pregunta ya cuando estábamos en el auto, casi que viéndome como si privara a mis hijos de algún placer muy exquisito.

-Ojala hubiera sido yo, lo decidieron de una semana para la otra porque en clase les explicaron los orígenes de los alimentos, tuve que regalarle a la señora de servicio toda la carne que había comprado, y salir a comprar carne de soya y tofu, y nada acostumbrarme con ellos a comer casas de origen vegetal.- dije con un suspiro.

-Que buen corazón tienen, jamás me imagine que ellos mismo se negasen siendo tan pequeños a comer seres que alguna vez estuvieron vivos,- dijo con voz tierna…

Edward:

Era martes y yo estaba en la sala de juntas de la sucursal de las empresas en New York, hablando con los inversionistas ya teníamos dos días distiendo las ventajas y desventajas que podría tener hacer el negocio que estábamos discutiendo. Hasta que al fin casi a mitad de la mañana el responsable de firmar dijo:

-Si firmare, hagamos negocios.- luego de firmar se retiraron y minutos después ya solo quedábamos en la sala de juntas Emmett y yo.

-Bueno hermano, ¿Qué te parece si como ya acabamos con esto nos vamos para mi casa y hacemos una barbacoa en el patio?, vamos tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, tenemos años que no hacemos eso.- dijo muy entusiasmado dándome una palmada en la espalda mientras nosotros también salíamos.

-Me parece buena idea, y esperemos que tu elfa no me quiera acecinar con la mirada como lo hace siempre.- le conteste riendo y dándole un codazo en las costillas, él tenía razón, hacía años que no nos divertíamos como lo hacíamos años atrás.

Cuando ya estuvimos en su casa me pude dar cuenta que de verdad se había esmerado en los planos de esa casa, era increíble. Estábamos a un lado del patio en el que le había construido una parrillera digna de envidiar, del otro lado del patio estaban dos niños jugando con Matías, los niños eran muy lindos, hacían que en mí naciera un deseo casi incontrolable de abrazarlos, de cuidarlos, de preocuparme por ellos, lo cual me hizo preguntarle a Emmett quien eran.

-Emm, ¿Quiénes son los niñitos que están jugando con Mati?- él se volvió a verlos y contesto.

-Creo que son unos compañeritos del jardín de niños, se llevan muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada- respondí desviando la mirada, pero internamente esos niños me parecían sorprendentemente conocidos, sabía que los había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba en donde. Rato después apareció Alice y se acerco a Emmett como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Osito, me voy a ir el resto de la semana a Disneylandia con Mati, ¿no te molesta verdad?- el pregunto con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Emmett mientras que una de sus manos le hacía círculos a lado de donde estaba posada.

-¿Por qué no esperan y nos vamos los tres?- pregunto mi hermano con voz de bobo, típico de él cuando estaba cerca de Alice.

-Mmm simple a ti no te cae bien mi hermana y ella va con nosotros, - respondió dándole un beso en las comisuras de los labios.

-Está bien, cuídense,- luego de eso mi cuñadita se fue, por donde mismo había llegado.

-No sabía que la hermana de Alice no te cayera.- dije intentando parecer indiferente.

-Si te digo verdad, no me gusta que ella este cerca de Matías, me da miedo que un día este con una crisis depresiva por lo que te conté antes, y mi niño tenga que ver una escenita de ella.- respondió.

-¿Pero no me habías contado que ella había adoptado a unos niños y que eso la había calmado un poco?- pregunte verdaderamente intrigado pero sin demostrárselo.

-Sí, pero parece que el gobierno británico se los quito por esta sola, o sea sin pareja.- preferí no seguir con el tema y pasar a otro. Estuvimos un rato hablando de todo un poco. Emmett termino de prender el fuego y se fue a buscar la carne para la parrilla, tiempo que yo aproveche para ver que hacían los niños más de cerca.

Estaban jugando a algo que los hacía correr de un lado al otro, era muy interesante verlos, en especial a los amiguitos de Matías, se parecían muchísimo, de repente la niñita cayó al suelo y el otro pequeño corrió hacia.

-Elli, que te sucede.- dijo ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.- toma,- le tendió un inhalador.

-Gracias Lio.- lo tomo y su voz salió con algo de dificultad, y luego lo aspiro en él un par de veces. Yo me acerque un poco más a ellos a ver si podía ayudarlos.

-Niños puedo ayudarlos en algo,- les pregunte poniéndome en cuclillas para poder quedar a su altura, los niños me miraron con ojos fríos e inexpresivo.

-Lio, Elli, no miren así a mi tío Edward, él es bueno,- dijo Matías que detrás de mí.

-¿Qué les has hecho a eso niños?- pregunto Alice con voz molesta y dirigiéndose por primera vez a mí en casi siete años.

-Yo nada, los estaba observando cuando se cayó… Elli, ¿no es así que te llamas?- le pregunte volviéndome hacia ella sonriéndole a pesar de sus aun más fríos ojos.

-A ti no te impota.- me grito la niña, tomando a su hermano de la mano y corriendo hacia Alice, había algo en el hecho de que corrieran tomados de la mano lo que me dejo en estado de shock, aun mas que las palabras de esa niña, esos niños tenían algo que me intrigaba, sabía que los conocía, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Niños vayan arriba y lávense las manos, yo los alcanzo en un momento.- dijo Alice en tono maternal. Los pequeños salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la casa cuando ya no estaban a la vista Alice se me acerco con una expresión de odio desfigurando sus facciones que eran casi tan hermosas como las de su hermana y sus palabras lo demostraron aun mas cuando dijo.-No te quiero cerca de ellos. - y luego se fue en busca de los niños, ¿Qué pesaba ella que yo era un pedófilo o qué?

De repente supe de donde conocía a esos niños, y las palabras de Alice fueron la forma en la que la respuesta llego a mi mente, esos niños eran con los que había soñado varios años atrás. Ellos eran _los niños de mi sueño_…

Bella:

Durante los ultimo siete años me las he arreglado lo suficientemente bien con lo referente a las dudas de mis niños con respecto a su padre, al principio con lo de la cigüeña, pero luego de que cumplieran los siete empezaron a preguntarme de nuevo, me lo pude frenar un poco diciéndoles que les contaría cuando fueran un poco mayores. Una vez mis niños cumplieron los doce años ya me exigieron que les contara alegando que ellos sabrían como afrontar lo que yo les tuviera que decir.

-Chicos… verán, yo hace años quería tener hijos pero no tenia pajera.- dije mientras ellos me miraban prestándome toda la atención sentados en el sofá del cuarto de juegos.

-Y ¿entonces como hiciste?... ¿nos adoptaste?- pregunto Elliot con voz suave.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo crees?- pude ver como los chicos suspiraban aliviados- fui a uno de esos sitios en los que hacen inseminaciones artificiales, me dieron un catalogo y escogí a un prospecto que me pareció bien, me inyectaron varios embriones pero los únicos que se quedaron fueron ustedes y aquí están, a mi lado.

-Pero mamá ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?, nosotros lo hubiéramos entendido,- dijo Elli.

-No sabía cómo lo iban a tomar.- respondí demostrándoles mi incertidumbre cuando en realidad lo que había esterando era a ocultar mejor mis mentiras.

-Bueno lo importante es que estamos juntos y que somos una familia y nos amamos, tal vez si tuviéramos padre no seriamos tan felices como lo somos, y no seriamos nosotros, ¿verdad mami?- dijo Lio, extendiendo una mano hacia mí y otra hacia Elli.

-Si mi cielo, tienes razón- conteste tomándole de la mano, Elli también tomo la mano de su hermano y la mía y nos abrazamos los tres por un largo rato. Cuando se separaron los dos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones hablando,

-Viste Elli, Matías es un tonto, mentiroso,- bufo- no somos adoptados. Le va a venir pasando lo del gordo de South Park- y se echo a reír.- ¿te lo imaginas con una antena en el trasero?

-Pero él nos dijo que tío Emmett lo había dicho, Lio.- replico Elli también riéndose. O sea que Matías les había metido esas ideas a mis niños en la cabeza, maldito Emmett, tendría que hablar con mi hermana.

Baje a mi estudio percatándome de que los chicos estuvieran en sus habitaciones haciendo los deberes, tome mi móvil, no sería tan tarde en estados unidos, al segundo timbrazo Alice contesto.

-Hermanita, que alegría, ¿y eso que llamas?- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Ojala el motivo de mi llamada fuera la alegría pero no es así- conteste.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿va algo mal por allá?-la preocupación era casi palpable en la voz de Alice.

-Pues sí, parece ser que nuestros chicos estuvieron hablando y en realidad no sé muy bien como sucedió todo, el hecho es que al parecer Matías les dejo a Lio y a Elli que eran adoptados. Y sé que el único que en ocasiones se refiere a ellos como tal es Emmett.- dije seriamente.

-Creo que se que día fue eso, y se lo advertí, perdona Bells, no volverá a ocurrir, Emmett no volverá a decir que mis sobrinos son adoptados.

-Licy, no busco en ningún aspecto una pelea entre ustedes, solo quiero que no les meta ideas en la cabeza.- suspire.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿la pesadilla de nuevo?-pregunto luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-Si… de nuevo la pesadilla de siempre, ya me tiene mal, no puedo con esto, o sea ya le acabo de decir a los chicos lo de la supuesta inseminación, pero no sé hasta qué punto me creyeron, parecieron satisfechos con la historia pero… pero, temo que un día se enteren de la verdad y se vayan con él y me dejen sin más.- dije ya casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Eso no sucederá, sabes muy bien la clase de hombre que es, y esos niños te adoran.

-Pero tengo miedo, y cada vez que me duermo viene esa maldita pesadilla como una patada a mi confianza.

-Bella, Edward no es un padre en ningún aspecto, él si llegase a enterarse de su parentesco con Elli y Lio, o siquiera se su existencia, lo que más podría llegar a hacer es verlos máximo una hora y luego irse con una de esas mujeres con las que se la pasa, así que no te preocupes, además si en algún momento te preguntan por el numero de usuaria de la clínica de fertilidad a la que según asististe, bueno tu vas a una de verdad y les dices que te den un código ficticio y ya- dijo algo sebera al principio pero luego más suave.

-Gracias Licy, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.- luego estuvimos hablando pero de cosas más triviales, cerca de una hora, cuando terminamos me subí a acostar. Me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, cayendo inevitablemente en un sueño profundo y que por desgracia ya conocía.

_Inicio del sueño_

_Estaba en el parque con mis niños disfrutando de una tarde de veranos cuando ellos salieron corriendo entre el gentío, fui tras ellos, cuando se detuvieron, frente a nosotros estaba Edward con un traje oscuro, alzo un poco las manos y mis niños se apresuraron hacia él, y una vez cerca se las tomaron._

_-Vámonos papá, no hay nada que hacer aquí- dijeron al unisonó, Elli y Lio._

_-Niños ¿me van a dejar sola?- pregunte acercándome un poco a ellos._

_-Sí, ya no te queremos, queremos solo a nuestro padre- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo- del que tú nos alejaste toda la vida, te odiamos._

_-Tú no puedes hacerme esto.- dije dirigiéndome a Edward.- ¡NO PUEDES!_

_-De hecho si puedo, y ya lo hice, ello son mis hijos, biológica y ahora legalmente- dijo mientras se metían en un auto cercano a ellos. Cuando intente seguirlos la gente del parque me retuvo y lo único que pude hacer fue ver como se alejaban dejándome el corazón hecho polvo…_

_Fin del sueño._

Me desperté llorando y agitada, siempre después de este maldito sueño, pero por lo general cuando lo tenía me paraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, y me dirigía a las habitaciones de mis hijos. Esta noche cuando entre en la habitación de Lio, todos mis miedos anteriores se me vinieron encima, su cama estaba intacta como si ni siquiera la hubiera tocado, corriendo me fui a la habitación de Elli, y cuando entre el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Estaban dormidos en la misma cama, hacía dos años que habían dejado esa maña, pero no importaba, porque estaban aquí conmigo, me les acerque y arrodillada en el suelo les di un beso en las cabecitas, al hacerlo se removieron un poco y segundos después dijeron.

-Mami,... te quiero- luego suspiraron y se metieron el dedo en la boca, al igual que yo hablaban dormidos.

-Yo también los quiero, mis niños.- y cerré la puerta para que siguieran durmiendo…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado."**__**, "**__**Luchare por tu amor.**__**", "**__**amor en la era sengoku"**__** "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" y "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo una nueva historia: "**__**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.**_

_**¿Les gusto?, porque si fue así háganmelo saber dejándome rr… XD**_


	22. Capitulo 21: últimos deseos y Noticias d

Recuperando el amor

Capitulo 22: últimos deseos y Noticias desgarradoras.

Bella:

Durante los ultimo siete años me las he arreglado lo suficientemente bien con lo referente a las dudas de mis niños con respecto a su padre, al principio con lo de la cigüeña, pero luego de que cumplieran los siete empezaron a preguntarme de nuevo, me lo pude frenar un poco diciéndoles que les contaría cuando fueran un poco mayores. Una vez mis niños cumplieron los doce años ya me exigieron que les contara alegando que ellos sabrían como afrontar lo que yo les tuviera que decir.

-Chicos… verán, yo hace años quería tener Hijos pero no tenia pajera.- dije mientras ellos me miraban prestándome toda la atención sentados en el sofá del cuarto de juegos.

-Y ¿entonces como hiciste?... ¿nos adoptaste?- pregunto Elliot con voz suave.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo crees?- pude ver como los chicos suspiraban aliviados- fui a uno de esos sitios en los que hacen inseminaciones artificiales, me dieron un catalogo y escogí a un prospecto que me pareció bien, me inyectaron varios embriones pero los únicos que se quedaron fueron ustedes y aquí están, a mi lado.

-Pero mamá ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?, nosotros lo hubiéramos entendido,- dijo Elli.

-No sabía cómo lo iban a tomar.

-Bueno lo importante es que estamos juntos y que somos una familia y nos amamos, tal vez si tuviéramos padre no seriamos tan felices como lo somos, y no seriamos nosotros, ¿verdad mami?- dijo Lio, extendiendo una mano hacia mí y otra hacia Elli.

-Si mi cielo, tienes razón- conteste tomándole de la mano, Elli también tomo la mano de su hermano y la mía y nos abrazamos los tres por un largo rato. Cuando se separaron los dos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones hablando,

-Viste Elli, Matías es un tonto, mentiroso,- bufo- no somos adoptados. Le va a venir pasando lo del gordo de South Park- y se echo a reír.- ¿te lo imaginas con una antena en el trasero?

-Pero él nos dijo que tío Emmett lo había dicho, Lio.- replico Elli también riéndose. O sea que Matías les había metido esas ideas a mis niños en la cabeza, maldito Emmett, tendría que hablar con mi hermana.

Baje a mi estudio percatándome de que los chicos estuvieran en sus habitaciones haciendo los deberes, tome mi móvil, no sería tan tarde en estados unidos, al segundo timbrazo Alice contesto.

-Hermanita, que alegría- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Ojala el motivo de mi llamada fuera la alegría pero no es así- conteste.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿va algo mal por allá?-la preocupación era casi palpable en la vos de Alice.

-Pues sí, parece ser que nuestros chicos estuvieron hablando y en realidad no sé muy bien como sucedió todo, el hecho es que al parecer Matías les dejo a Lio y a Elli que eran adoptados. Y sé que el único que en ocasiones se refiere a ellos como tal es Emmett.- dije seriamente.

-Creo que se que día fue eso, y se lo advertí, perdona Bells, no volverá a ocurrir, Emmett no volverá a decir que mis sobrinos son adoptados.

-Licy, no busco en ningún aspecto una pelea entre ustedes, solo quiero que no les meta ideas en la cabeza.- suspire.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿la pesadilla de nuevo?-pregunto luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-Si… de nuevo la pesadilla de siempre, ya me tiene mal, no puedo con esto, o sea ya le acabo de decir a los chicos lo de la inseminación, pero no sé hasta qué punto me creyeron, parecieron satisfechos con la historia pero… pero, temo que un día se enteren de la verdad y se vayan con él y me dejen sin más.- dije ya casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Eso no sucederá, sabes muy bien la clase de hombre que es, y esos niños te adoran.

-Pero tengo miedo, y cada vez que me duermo viene esa maldita pesadilla como una patada a mi confianza.

-Bella, Edward no es un padre en ningún aspecto, él si llegase a enterarse de su parentesco con Elli y Lio, o siquiera se su existencia, lo que más podría llegar a hacer es verlos máximo una hora y luego irse con una de esas mujeres con las que se la pasa, así que no te preocupes, además si en algún momento te preguntan por el numero de usuaria de la clínica de fertilidad a la que según asististe, bueno tu vas a una de verdad y les dices que te den un código ficticio y ya- dijo algo sebera al principio pero luego más suave.

-Gracias Licy, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.- luego estuvimos hablando pero de cosas más triviales, cerca de una hora, cuando terminamos me subí a acostar. Me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, cayendo inevitablemente en un sueño profundo y que por desgracia ya conocía.

_Inicio del sueño_

_Estaba en el parque con mis niños disfrutando de una tarde de veranos cuando ellos salieron corriendo entre el gentío, fui tras ellos, cuando se detuvieron, frente a nosotros estaba Edward con un traje oscuro, alzo un poco las manos y mis niños se apresuraron hacia él, y una vez cerca se las tomaron._

_-Vámonos papá, no hay nada que hacer aquí- dijeron al unisonó, Elli y Lio._

_-Niños ¿me van a dejar sola?- pregunte acercándome un poco a ellos._

_-Sí, ya no te queremos, queremos solo a nuestro padre- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo- del que tú nos alejaste toda la vida, te odiamos._

_-Tú no puedes hacerme esto.- dije dirigiéndome a Edward.- ¡NO PUEDES!_

_-De hecho si puedo, y ya lo hice, ello son mis hijos, biológica y ahora legalmente- dijo mientras se metían en un auto cercano a ellos. Cuando intente seguirlos la gente del parque me retuvo y lo único que pude hacer fue ver como se alejaban dejándome el corazón hecho polvo…_

_Fin del sueño._

Me desperté llorando y agitada, siempre después de este maldito sueño, pero por lo general cuando lo tenía me paraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, y me dirigía a las habitaciones de mis hijos. Esta noche cuando entre en la habitación de Lio, todos mis miedos anteriores se me vinieron encima, su cama estaba intacta como si ni siquiera la hubiera tocado, corriendo me fui a la habitación de Elli, y cuando entre el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Estaban dormidos en la misma cama, hacía dos años que habían dejado esa maña, pero no importaba, porque estaban aquí conmigo, me les acerque y arrodillada en el suelo les di un beso en las cabecitas, al hacerlo se removieron un poco y segundos después dijeron.

-Mami,... te quiero- luego suspiraron y se metieron el dedo en la boca, al igual que yo hablaban dormidos.

-Yo también los quiero, mis niños.- y cerré la puerta para que siguieran durmiendo…

Esme:

Hoy era el cumpleaños número catorce de mi nieto Matías y todos estábamos en la casa disfrutando del rato en familia, menos Edward, yo lo veía cada vez menos desde hace como diez años que se había ido a vivir a un departamento cercano a las oficinas de la empresa, yo no digo que no lo hiciera, todos los hijos tienes que salir algún día de la casa de sus padres, pero no llamaba nunca, ni venia a visitarnos a su padre y a mí, nada, lo cual me tenía muy deprimida desde hace algún tiempo.

-Esme, ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto Alice después del pastel.

-Sí, cariño, no tengo nada…- dude un instante, hacía años que quería pregúntale pero jamás me atrevía a hacerlo, pero me había puesto a pensar, cuánto tiempo me podría quedar de vida para preguntar lo mejor esto, lo mejor sería hacerlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- ¿Alice te molestaría que habláramos un rato en el estudio… a solas?

-No, claro que no.- una vez dentro del estudio nos sentamos en los mullidos sofás que allí estaban.- dime Esme.

-Mi niña, tal vez tú no quieras decirme nada, o que no puedes decirme,- hice una pausa.- pero me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad, ¿yo tengo otro nieto por allí aparte de Matías?- Alice se que puso rígida y con los ojos de par en par, como si la hubiera encontrado infraganti en algo, pero recompuso rápidamente su expresión y dijo.

-Esme no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando, Emmett hasta donde se solo tiene a Matías, y bueno Edward… no… no creo que pueda saber si tiene hijos o no con lo promiscuo que es.- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por favor Alice, si existe y lo sabes dímelo.- suplique, ya que en mi corazón sabía que existía, ella suspiro.

-Está bien, pero no se lo puedes decir a Edward, jure que se lo diría a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿A quienes te refieres con "ustedes"?- pregunte.

-A ustedes los Cullen, en especial a Edward,- volvió a suspirar.- veras Esme, tú sabes que Bella ya tiene bastante tiempo allá en Londres con sus negocios y todo lo demás.- yo afirme con la cabeza, yo siempre le preguntaba por ella, aun guardaba la esperanza de que mi Edward y ella estuvieran juntos.- Mucho antes de que naciera Matías él estuvo allá y no sé muy bien cómo sucedieron las cosas entre él y mi hermana, pero si se que la dejo embarazada. -yo solté un jadeo por la impresión.

-¿Y qué paso con el bebe?- pregunte al tiempo que por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de que Bella se podía haber deshecho de esa criatura inocente.

-Los bebes, ahora son jóvenes adolecentes que están por cumplir catorce años en poco más de tres meses.- suspirando de alivio asentí para que siguiera.- el hecho es que ella vino para acá a decirle a Edward que iban a ser padres, él se limito a decir que ese bebe no era de él y según me conto Belle la trato como una… ramera y todo.

-Oh dios mío, eso no puede ser-dije cubriéndome la boca con las manos.

-Pero lo es, y desde entonces Bella me rogo que no quería que le dijera nada, que si Edward había pensado así de ella igual lo haría el resto. -concluyo.

-Y ¿lo niños no le han preguntado por su padre?

-Sí, pero ella les dijo se había hecho una inseminación artificial.

-Me encantaría conocerlos, ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunte casi al borde de las lagrimas de alegría.

-Esme, mira el nombre te los puedo dar, pero dudo mucho que Bella quiera que los conozcas y les digas que eres para ellos.

-Oh, no yo no les diría quien soy para ellos… pero espera, entonces ella estaba embarazada cuando la vimos en la clínica el día en que diste a luz ¿no?

-Sí y fue por eso que se fue tan apresurada.- aclaro Alice.- Se llaman Ellisabeth y Elliot, pero por lo general les dicen Elli y Lio.- continuo mientras buscaba algo en su móvil,- estos son ellos hace dos años cuando fuimos para allá de vacaciones Matías y yo.- en la imagen habían dos niños casi iguales tomados de las manos de Bella, el chico que debía ser Lio tenía el mismo cabello y ojos que la madre y la chica, Elli, los de Edward.- te daré la dirección de en donde están si me juras no decirle nada a nadie, jamás a menos de que esta ella se digne a hacerlo.- me propuso cuando le devolví al teléfono.

-Me llevare ese secreto a la tumba…

Bella:

-¡Niños ¿Qué están haciendo en la cocina?- pregunte desde la sala en la que me encontraba leyendo unos informes de las empresas, cuando algo se cayó al suelo en la cocina haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Nada mamá!- respondieron al unisonó entre risas. Me disponía a ir a ver que estaban haciendo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Abrí sin fijarme, de seguro seria Simón con Francisco y sus niños, ese amigo mío de verdad que está loco. Pero en el umbral de la puerta no se encontraba Simón ni nada por el estilo, se encontraba una de las últimas persona que se me hubiera ocurrido encontrar frente a mi casa, y con esa persona volvían a mí todos los temores que tanto me habían costado superar en todos estos años, el temor a que me separaran de mis niños.

-Hola, Bella- dijo muy cordial, tranquila y maternalmente.

-Ho…hola Esme, -conteste tartamudeando.

-Tranquila Bella, mi hijo no se enterara de nada, para mi familia yo estoy comprando en Paris, -dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, yo suspire.-Solo quiero conoce a mis otros nietos.

-Pasa, ellos están adentro.- dije haciéndome a un lado. La conduje hasta la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones que allí estaban.- Esme, mira no te voy a negar que los conozcas ni nada por el estilo, pero te voy a pedir por el cariño que te tengo desde que nos conocimos hace años, no les digas nada de Edward ni nada referente a él en presencia de los niños, por favor.

-No te preocupes no lo hare, les diré que somos muy buenas amigas desde estados unidos no que soy su abuela.

-Gracias.- dije y justo en ese momento salieron los chicos todos untados de sirope de chocolate y mermelada, corriendo y riendo.- Chicos ¿qué paso?

-Nada,- contesto Elli.- Lio me hecho mermelada en el cabello y yo se la devolví.-y siguió riendo.

-No es cierto, pero no tengo pruebas para refutarlo,- Siguió Lio también riendo, pero con un tono teatral y adorable.

-Chicos conozcan a Esme, está de visita desde Forks.- dije señalándoselas.

-Mucho gusto señera, es un placer conocerla- dijeron los dos al unisonó, otra vez.

-Oh no, niños, el placer es mío.- dijo Esme riendo también.- son encantadores.

-Disculpe que no le demos la mano, pero estamos todos empapados en dulce.- se disculpo Elli.

-Ya nosotros venimos para saludarla como se debe ¿sí?- pregunto Lio.

-Claro chicos, no se preocupen.-una vez los chicos subieron a bañarse, Esme se volvió hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una mano delicadamente puesta en su pecho.-Gracias Bella, gracias por dejarme conocerlos.- y me abrazo.

Esme se quedo en casa todo el fin de semana quería conocer a sus nietos y yo no se lo impedí, vio todas las fotos que tenia de ellos desde que nacieron hasta ahora, los vio mientras practicaban patinaje artístico, (uno de los hobis de los chicos), piano, a Elli ballet y a Lio futbol. Cuando se aseguro que esta era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, que aunque no los había visto nacer al menos los había visto de grandecitos y que eso llenaba de alegría su corazón, yo la invita a que cuando quisiera podría venir a ver a los chicos…

Carlisle:

Ya hacia una semana que Esme había vuelto de su viaje por París, me pareció algo precipitado su viaje pero dijo que había un desfile de modas que no se podía perder por nada del mundo, este momento terminábamos de hacer el amor, y había sido la mejor noche que los dos habíamos tenido desde nuestro último aniversario, hacia como seis meses, mi esposa era genial en todos los aspectos y la amaba con toda mi alma, no concebía mi mundo sin ella y lo mejor de todo ella también me amaba a mí.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, antes de ella despertara, le prepare su desayuno favorito, panqueques con miel, sumo de durazno y chocolate caliente, todo lo coloque en una bandeja y la subí a la habitación, me pareció raro que aun no se hubiera despertado, ni siquiera movido, deje la bandeja al pie de la cama y me acerque a ella.

-Cielo, despierta que el sol está esperando por ti para salir,- le dije mientras pasaba rosando mis dedos por la hendidura de su columna, lo cual le provocaba cosquillas, pero no despertó, la volví bocarriba y me percate de que su pecho no subía y bajaba como era normal, y por el contrario de su habitual calor estaba muy fría, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y un gran agujero se me formo en el pecho, tragándose mi carrazón y mi alma.- ¡NO! TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, ¡NO!- grite mientras la sostenía de los hombros y la sacudía para que despertara, pero nunca lo hizo, y me dejo solo, en un maldito mundo sin luz, sin un motivo por el cual levantarme cada mañana… y en cierta forma estaba enojado con ella, ¿Por qué no me había esperado y así morir los dos juntos…?

Elliot:

Desde que nuestra madre nos había dicho que veníamos de una inseminación artificial, Elli y yo nos habíamos dedicado en nuestro tiempo libre a buscar información sobre nuestro padre biológico, claro que antes teníamos meno ya que ahora tenemos parejas, que casualmente también son mellizos como nosotros. El novio de Elli se llama Jace y la mía Clary, bueno esos no eran sus nombres verdaderos, solo eran diminutivos. En este momento nos encontrábamos andando desde el instituto hacia nuestra casa.

-Mira Lio, otra vez el sujeto ese en la portada de la revista donde solo deberían aparecer hombres que den un buen ejemplo,- me volví a ver lo que Elli estaba viendo, y de hecho era el tal Edward Collen, que según aunque estaba cerca de las cuarentas era deseado por todas la mujeres de cualquier edad, y que era considerado el multimillonario más carismático y seductor de todos los tiempos.

-No le hagas caso Elli, es capaz que tenga solo unos 5cm y por eso es que tiene que cambiar tanto de mujer porque a ninguna satisface- y me reí y mi hermana conmigo. En la fotografía aparecía con una arrogante ceja alzada y arrogante, tenía las manos alzadas a cada la altura de los hombros palmas arriba y en una mano tenía una bolsa con una signo de dólar y en la otra una mujer en miniatura sentada, y con una pose de satisfacción. Y el enunciado decía "_El soltero más cotizado y rico de momento lo tiene todo_".

-Tal vez sea gay, aunque ni siéndolo porque Simón y francisco se casaron.

-Pobre de los chicos que lo lleguen en a ser hijos de él, si algún día los llega a tener.-replique.

-Debe ser un Karma muy malo ser hijo de ese tipo.- continuo Elli.

Seguimos hablando del tema hasta que llagamos a casa, y nos fuimos directo al ordenador.

Hacia algo de tiempo habíamos logramos ingresar a un foro en el que se pueden contactar los donantes, con los receptores y unos que otros trabajadores de esas clínicas. Elli y yo estuvimos hablando con una de las secretarias de la clínica a la que acudió mi mamá, pero sus palabras nos dejaron como en un limbo de duda y con una terrible sensación de que nuestra versión de la verdad siempre había sido una gran mentira…

Bella:

Desde hacían varios días que tenía una gripe fortísima, y lo peor es que no era la primera vez en el mes que de atacaba, por lo que hice una cita con mi médico, me mando a hacer una cantidad exorbitante de exámenes, una vez me los hice volví a su consultorio.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te hiciste los moretones que tienes en la espalda y en los brazos?, ¿alguien te ha golpeado?- pregunto cuándo iba a colocar le estetoscopio en mis espalda para escucha mis pulmones.

-No, tal vez me los hice yo misma sin darme cuenta, sabe que soy muy torpe.- dije, intentando volverme para verme los moretones de los que me hablaba,- pero que raro ayer no tenía ese- señale uno que tenía en uno de los brazos.

-¿Te duele si hago esto?- pregunto mientras presionaba en lo que me imagine que sería uno de los hematomas de los que estábamos hablando. Yo negué con la cabeza,- Bella, hace unos días cuando estuviste aquí, empecé a sospechar lo que tenias, en todos estos días he cruzado los dedos para que no fuera, se que tienes a esos increíbles niños y que eres todo para ellos, pero los hematomas y los resultados de la pruebas que te mande hacer, me confirman un diagnostico que preferiría que estuviera errado…-suspiro.

-Germán, ¿Qué me sucede? Me estas asustando.- dije al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Tienes cáncer, cáncer en la medula ósea.- su vos era triste. Mi boca quedo levemente abierta y mi cuerpo se quedo sin aire mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos,- pero tranquila Bella, hay esperanza, te inscribí en un programa de donantes de medula que hay en estados unidos, pero tendrás que viajar para allá en lo que te puedan dar el ingreso.

-¿En qué parte de estados unidos está?- dije con vos vacía y monocorde.

-En Forks, Washington, tendrás que esperar a un donante, a no ser que tengas algún hermano o hermana directo, si es así puedes iniciar con el tratamiento enseguida luego de unos exámenes.

-Mi hermana esta allá, yo veré cuando puedo ir para allá.

-Bella, no dejes que pase demasiado tiempo, ahora estas en fase inicial pero si pasa mucho tiempo tal vez ya sea demasiada tarde.- unos minutos después salí del consultorio, con un montón de medicamentos que comprar, para no siguieran apareciendo los moretones y los que ya están fueran desapareciendo. Me sentía triste, deprimida, decepciona conmigo misma, le iba a fallar a mis niños, no iba a poder estar con ellos en todo momento en los que necesitaran, tenía cáncer, y nadie se salva de eso, todos sabían eso...

Llegue a mi casa, conteniendo las lagrimas, apenas y logre llegar a mi estudio y cerrar la puerta, me deje caer al suelo apoyada en ella, y con la frente contra las rodilla, llore allí hasta un insistente golpeteo en la puerta irrumpieron en mi desconsuelo.

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar contigo.- la voz de Elli era, me levante, seque mis lágrimas y me coloque detrás de mi escritorio.

-Pacen chicos,- dije procurando que mi voz no se quebrara. Lio y Elli entraron en la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dijeron.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el principio que si somos adoptados?, ¿Por qué nos engañaste?- dijo Elliot mientras los dos se apoyaban en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros lo suficiente para decirnos?- dijo Elli con voz más alta.

-Porque no lo son.- dije lo más calmada que pude simular.

-Entonces ¿de dónde demonios venimos?, ¿Quién es nuestro padre?- esta vez grito y golpeo fuertemente el escritorio. Yo ale la gaveta que se hallaba frente a mí y seque un porta retrato que allí se encontraba, y la coloque frente a ellos.

-Este es él cuando éramos novios.- dije saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndome a la mía.

-¿Cómo que cuando eran novios?, este sujeto no puede ser nuestro padre.- dijo Lio.

-Nos conocimos en estados unidos en la preparatoria, y luego me reencontré con él en años después y de aquel reencuentro salieron usted,- conteste mirando la foto en la que Edward y yo no teníamos mas de unos diecinueve años cuando mucho y no teníamos no idea de lo que pasaría luego entre nosotros, suspire nunca me había atrevido a deshacerme de esa foto, sin decir nada me fui casi corriendo a mi recamara en el segundo piso…

Ellisabeth:

Jamás había creído en los karmas ni nada por el estilo, pero esto era ridículo, ¿Cómo nosotros íbamos a ser hijos del mismo sujeto del que nos estábamos burlando esa misma tarde?, pero en la foto se vean los dos tan felices, tomados de la mano y con más o menos la misma edad que teníamos nosotros ahora.

-Esto no puede ser.- dijo Lio pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Esta vez le creo a mamá, pero, hay que conocerlo en persona,- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos, y tomando el teléfono. Si mal no recordaba el sujeto trabajaba en estados unidos y en relación con Londres estábamos a doce horas de diferencias, así que si aquí eran las 8:30pm allá serian las 8:30am y a esa hora ya deben de estar trabajando, _o con una de sus conquistas en un hotel_. Dijo una vos en mi mente.

Cuando contestaron primero era una recepcionista, que me comunico con otra chica que luego me comunico con la que según era la secretaria de Edward Cullen.

-Buenos días, despacho del Sr. Edward Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-dijo muy amablemente.

-Me gustaría reunirme con el señor Cullen.-dije.

-Oh, eso tendrá que ser después de esta semana, la agenda del señor Cullen esta full hasta el miércoles.- dijo con tono de disculpa, pero para mí ese plazo sería fantástico porque ese tiempo lo usaría para llegar a allá y falsificarle la firma a mi mamá para el permiso de salida.

-Me parece bien el miércoles, ya que antes no podre llegar.- conteste.

-Perfecto, entonces el miércoles la tenemos por acá, ¿señorita…?

-Swan, Ellisabeth y Elliot Swan.- conteste con vos profesional…

Bella:

Al llegar a mi habitación me tire en un rincón a llorar, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí, tenía cáncer, y de eso casi nadie se salvaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿dejar que el cáncer me consumiera y morir? O, ¿luchar hasta el final, luchar contra el cáncer e intentar vivir para ver a mis hijos adultos?

Acurrucada como estaba con los brazos alrededor de las piernas, con las mismas pegadas al pecho y con la cabeza metida entre el espacio que quedaba, pensé que tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea que mis hijos hubieran tenido otra madre, una que los pudiera acompañar en todo momento de sus vidas, una que no les hubiera mentido por miedo que ellos no la quisieran volver a ver por no haberles dicho la verdad, una que no se estuviese muriendo de cáncer. Pensando en eso alce la cabeza hacia una mesita que se hallaba a unos metros de mí, en la que tenía unos portarretratos, el que apuntaba hacia mí estábamos Lio, Elli y yo en París donde habían sido nuestras vacaciones del año pasado.

Pero si yo moría, ¿Quién iba a cuidar a mis hijos mejor que yo?, ¿Quién iba a saber lo que les gustaba y lo que no mejor que yo?, ¿quién iba a estar allí si en algún momento me necesitaban? Parecían muy maduros pero en el fondo seguían siendo mis niños, tenía que estar allí para ellos siempre que me necesitasen, tenía que luchar contra esto por ellos, y lo haría, me iría a estados unidos a curarme, no me dejaría vencer por esto, y lo haría por ellos mis hijos.

Con ese pensamiento me levante, fui al baño me lave la cara y baje a donde estaban mis chicos, estaban en el piso inferior creo que jugando en el ordenador, espere un momento respire profundo, mientras reunía las fuerzas e intentaba mentir lo mejor posible.

-Eh, chicos, me voy a estados unidos, voy a encargarme de unas cuentas que mi padre no le quiere delegar a otra persona sino a mí…-empecé a decir pero me detuve cuando los dos chocando contra mí al mismo tiempo.

-No por favor mamá, no te vayas, no nos dejes.- dijo Lio al momento que me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Si te herimos perdón, no era nuestra intención, pero por favor no nos dejes,- dejo Elli, sollozando, yo reí mientras los abrazaba a ellos.

-Y ¿es que ustedes piensan que yo me voy a ir abandonándolos, solo porque ya saben que no los hicieron en un laboratorio, sino al modo tradicional? No mis niños, además es solo por una temporada, ustedes se van conmigo, pero luego vuelven para acá, además de seguro que querrán ir a visitar Julliard y Harvard, y ver por cual se deciden ¿no?- hice una pausa y cuando alzaron la vista para mirarme continúe.- aparte que no creo que quieras perder la cita que hiciste para reunirte con Edward Cullen- mire a Elli.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-dijo bajando la mirada, ya alce su cara por el mentón y le conteste.

-Porque soy su madre, y los conozco,- lo bese en la frente a los dos.- tengo que conocerlos, los lleve dentro de mi durante casi ocho meses ¿no?- y sonriendo y haciéndoles cosquilla, ellos no tenían porque enterarse de nada de lo que me estaba pasando, lo de mi enfermedad solo se la diría Alice, solo a ella, esto no se lo confiaría a nadie más…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. De veras gracias por que les gusten mis fics y quiero que sepan que los haga por y para ustedes y que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Gracias, besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado."**__**, "**__**Luchare por tu amor.**__**", "**__**amor en la era sengoku"**__** "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" y "**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**" ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**_

_**Espero sus críticas y sugerencias…chaito xD nos leemos…**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo una nueva historia: "**__**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__**" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.**_

_**¿Les gusto?, porque si fue así háganmelo saber dejándome rr… XD**_


	23. Capitulo 22: Cara a cara

Recuperando el amor

Capitulo 27: Cara a cara.

Ellisabeth:

Tenía muchas expectativas de cómo sería conocer a nuestro padre biológico, siendo nosotros tan mayores, no esperaba que nos aceptara de una, debíamos ser pacientes. Llegamos tres días antes de nuestra entrevista con Edward Cullen, en ese tiempo rentamos una casa hermosa, muy cerca de la casa de mi abuelito Charlie, y tenía muchas habitaciones. La señora que nos la rento le dio a mi mamá la opción a compra, si la queríamos comprar después de un tiempo de estar viviendo en ella, la señora con mucho gusto nos la vendería.

Ese día era mi entrevista con nuestro padre biológico, no sabía cómo sería la mejor forma de vestirme, pero eso no sería importante por lo que me vestí como siempre lo hacía. Mi madre había insistido muchísimo en que quería acompañarnos, pero luego de mucho rogar y rogar la convencimos que lo mejor era dejarnos a nosotras solos, y así lo estábamos haciendo, ella se había quedado en la pastelería de al frente mientras que nosotros ya íbamos subiendo en el ascensor hacia donde sería nuestra reunión.

-Buenos días, ¿en que podría ayudarlos chicos?- nos pregunto con voz amable la secretaria. El último piso del edificio solo tenía un enorme escritorio de madera oscura, un juego de recibo de cuero negro al frente y unos metros de este se encontraban unas enormes puertas dobles de madera oscura también.

-Buenos días, somos Ellisabeth y Elliot Swan y tenemos una cita con el señor Edward Cullen hoy.- dije lo más segura de mí que pude aunque por dentro me sentía un manojo de nervios, por lo que mi hermano y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, algo que nos tranquilizaba mucho en cualquier situación.

-Esperen un momento, siéntense, en un segundo el señor Cullen los atenderán.- dijo señalándonos los sillones que se encontraban a nuestras espaldas. Esperamos como cinco minutos antes de que nos dejaran pasar, la oficina era amplia y decorada con buen estilo y lujo, en una de las paredes había un pequeño bar empotrado y en una esquina al lado de la puerta había un pequeño juego de sillones de cuero negros, y al frente de nosotros en una pequeña tarima estaba un enorme escritorio de madera pulida y muy oscura casi negra. Detrás de este había un sillón de cuero con respaldar muy alto y estaba dirigida hacia la ventana que era la pared completa. Avanzamos hacia dos sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio, en la mesa de este solo se encontraba un ordenador portátil, papeles a raudales y un teléfono, a deferencia de el de mi madre en Inglaterra que tenia fotos de Lio y yo y otros detalles como cosas que le habíamos regalado por el día de las madre y del padre cuando niños, estaba mucho más personalizado.

-Señor Cullen, nosotros somos…- comenzó a decir Lio, pero una voz detrás del escritorio lo hizo detenerse.

-La señorita Ellisabeth ¿y…?- dijo volviéndose en la silla con los brazos apoyados en los posa brazos de su sillón y los dedos entre cruzados a nivel del pecho, su expresión era fría, pedante e insensible.

-Elliot… Elliot Swan- dijo ante la mirada desafiante de Edward Cullen y la con la misma frialdad. Cullen se estremeció muy levemente al escuchar nuestro apellido, pero fue tan levemente que si no hubiera sido porque lo estaba viendo fijamente y sin pestañear no lo habría notado, pero en su mirada nada cambio, seguía impenetrable.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren conmigo unos niños británicos como ustedes?- dijo con voz arrogante y odiosa alzando una ceja.- ¿saben que este tiempo con ustedes es dinero que estoy perdiendo?

-Bueno, esto no será muy largo, y de seguro le interesa, señor Cullen- suspire nerviosamente. Aun con la mano de mi hermano sujeta- lo que sucede es que hace como una semana nos enteramos de que usted es nuestro padre, y queríamos conocerlo, se que tal vez lo vea como algo extraño, pero…

-¿Y esperas que les crea?- se rio interrumpiendo mi balbuceo- ¿sabes la cantidad de mujeres con las que me he acostado en mi vida?- volvió a reír- de algunas ni recuerdo sus nombres, además yo con todas las mujeres con las que estado me he cuidado sin excepción, aparte de que no me gustan las inglesas, es algo tonto que ahora vengan ustedes a decirme que de la noche a la mañana tengo dos hijos. Además ni siquiera sé quién es su madre.

-O sea que no vas a siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que lo seamos.- dije yo con voz fría, la expresión de Cullen se crispo por un instante, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el mini bar.

-No, porque no tengo hijos.- le dio un trago al vaso que se había preparado de lo que parecía Whisky.

-¿Se ha hecho la vasectomía?- pregunte yo también mirándolo fríamente.

-No, jamás me la haría.- replico antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Entonces como puede estar tan seguro.- le cuestione cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Porque si hubiera posibilidad de tal cosa, ya tuviera a un mar de casa fortunas detrás de mí, con un montón de supuestos hijos.- alego sonriendo arrogantemente.

_¿De verdad este sujeto era mi padre?_ Pregunte para mis adentros.

-Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas haberte acostado con ninguna… no sé, tal vez este nombre le suene… Isabella Swan.- el verde de los ojos de Cullen pareció oscurecerse y la mano en la que no sostenía una el vaso se cerró con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión.- Porque sabemos que ella no tendría porque mentirnos, con respecto a esto.- concluyo mi hermano.

-No me digan que ella es su madre,- los dos asentimos y él suspiro.- miren niñitos les voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a su madre hace casi veinte años.- volvió a dar otro trago.- ¿A cuántos pobres e incautos hombres les piensan decir lo mismo hoy?-termino con una mirada arrogante.

¿Este… bastardo acababa de decirle zorra oportunista a mi madre?, me encontraba en shock, y algo dentro de mí empezó a trabajar en una especie de piloto automático, del que solo desperté cuando estaba parada frente a él, con todas mis fuerza, con toda mi rabia y con toda mi impotencia le aseste una sonora bofetada que le volvió la cara hacia un lado. Ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, en la que mi hermano me esperaba con esta abierta esperando a que yo pasara, cuando me volví y le dije.

-Maldito sea el momento en el que te acostaste con mi mamá y nos concebiste, ¡MALDITO SEA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE CONOCIÓ, MALDITO BASTARDO!- grite antes de cerrar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Cundo pasamos al lado de la secretaria, esta estaba mirándonos aterrorizada y con el teléfono en la mano como esperando el momento para llamar a las autoridades del edificio.-No es necesario que llames a seguridad, nosotros no pensamos quedarnos aquí ni un segundo mas, ni volver aquí nunca más.- dije con voz fría y casi asesinándola con la mirada a la señora, y no era que tuviera algo contra ella, mi odio estaba enfocada en el cretino con el que por desgracia comparto algunos rasgos físicos y la mitad de mi condenado ADN, y con el maldito universo que me hizo hija de ese bastardo.

Cuando entramos en el elevador de bajada no aguante más y lagrimas de frustración empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Sentía como levemente mi capacidad respiratoria disminuía igual que cuando estaba cerca de una crisis asmática pero la ignore en cuanto llegamos a la planta baja vi a mi madre parada frente a este, sonriéndonos con los brazos abiertos. Mi hermano y yo salimos corriendo así ella y la abrazamos con todas nuestra fuerzas, jamás debí de haberme enfrentado por ábrenos mentido, ella sabia porque lo hacía, mi mamá solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, ella siempre tiene la razón, nos abrazo fuertemente y nos beso la cabeza.

-¿Ahora ven porque les dije que venían de una inseminación artificial?- los dos asentimos.- pero ya, olvidémoslo todo y vámonos a casa.- dijo mientras nos alzaba la cara y nos miraba, me limpio las lagrimas, y nos tomo las manos encaminándose hacia la calle donde se encontraba aparcado el auto.

-No mamá,- ella se me quedo viendo desconcertada.- me gustaría ir a un centro comercial primero, en donde puede arreglar esto- dije sujetándome con rabia el cabello, no soportaba estar un día más, ni un minuto siquiera con eso color exactamente igual al de… ese maldito bastardo que por desgracia era mi… padre.- por favor, no puedo estar así, no con el cabello así, me da… cosa…

-Claro mi niña.- y con esas palabras salimos hacia la calle lejos de ese edificio.

Edward:

_"Maldito sea el momento en el que te acostaste con mi mamá y nos concebiste, ¡MALDITO SEA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE CONOCIÓ, MALDITO BASTARDO!"_ Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podía sacarme ni sus palabras ni a esos chicos, ¿sería posible que de verdad fuesen mis hijos?, y si era así, ¿Por qué Bella nunca me busco en estos años?, con haberme aclarado todo hubiera tenido, con insistir más, en lugar de la única vez que me lo informo, luego me hizo creer que había abortado. Pero bastante fuerza que tenía esa niña, me había roto el labio de una sola cachetada.

Necesitaba respuestas y ya sabía quién me las podía dar, así se negase a dármela, Alice tendría que darme respuestas de su hermana, me dije mientras que presionaba el broche de Bella entre mi mano, ahora que lo recordaba, desde que se había ido a Inglaterra, yo no tenía su número de teléfono, ni nada con que me pudiera poner en contacto con ella. Por eso me encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia casa de mi padre. Desde que mi madre había muerto yo me había vuelto a mudar para allá al igual que Emmett, Alice y Matías, pero de igual forma mi padre cada vez se hallaba más triste y deprimido.

Al llegas a la casa Emmett y Matías estaba jugando futbol americano en el patio, y cuando me vieron mi hermano se comenzó a burlar de mí, fuertemente.

-Viejo, ¿qué te paso?, ¿metido en líos de faldas otra vez?- otra carcajada.

-No- dije cuando ya entraba en la casa en dirección al estudio,- una supuesta "hija" descargo toda su frustración contra mi cara.-me señale la boca- Y no es gracioso, esos chicos dicen ser mis hijos con Bella, por eso estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está tu querida y amable esposa Alice?- dije con fingido entusiasmo al final.

-Con su hermana en un centro comercial desde hace como tres horas, pero ella no me ha dicho nada últimamente de que tengamos sobrinitos ni nada por el estilo o al menos no de ningunos biológicos.- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Si tú llamas sobrinitos, a un par de lo que parecen gemelos de casi dieciocho años, con asentó británico, allá tú.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Emmett se quedo con los ojos como huevos fritos.

-Dieciocho años, wau, creo que no se les podría llamar así, ¿pero y tú vez a los chicos esos parecidos a ti o a ella?- pregunto ahora más serio, algo verdaderamente raro en él.

-Bueno, el chico que creo que se llama Elliot es como la copia de Bella en varón, la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, y la chica Ellisabeth tiene el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que yo. Pero eso podría ser pintura y unos lentes de contacto. ¿No?- dije pero justo cuando iba a responder, escuchamos la voz de su esposa llagando desde el recibidor.

-Ya llegue- decía. Yo salí de primero, necesitaba que me diera respuestas y ya había llegado el momento…

Ellisabeth:

Estuvimos en el salón de belleza como hora y media, pero al fin obtuve lo que yo quería, que mis cabellos fueran del mismo calor que el de mi mamá y el de Lio… que el de Israel, desde la reunión que habíamos tenido con el bastardo ese elegimos que lo mejor sería que nos llamaran por nuestros segundos nombres. Luego me dirigí a una óptica y me compre un par de lentes de contacto color chocolates, y así por fin era toda una Swan.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos para la casa donde esta Matías y así pueden conocer a su abuelo Carlisle?- pregunto mi tía Alice cuando íbamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tía, de verdad… ahora no me siento con ánimo para conocer a otro Cullen y menos para que me den ganas de asestarle una bofetada a otra persona.- mi madre se me quedo viendo anonadada.- ¿Qué? Sus palabras me obligaron a hacerlo.

-Y será mejor que no te enteres de lo que le dijo.- dijo Israel en tono de broma, pero en lugar de recriminarnos mi madre se comenzó a reír nos abrazo mientras seguía andando.

-Se lo merecía desde hacía mucho.- dijo y siguió riendo.

-Pero de verdad, le haría mucho bien conocerlos a Carlisle, desde que murió Esme, anda muy deprimido…- comenzó a decir Alice.

-¿Esme murió?, ¿Cuándo si ella estuvo en Londres hace como dos años o algo así?- la interrumpió mi mamá casi en shock.

-Murió a la semana de haber vuelto.- mi madre se volvió hacia nosotros y nos dijo.

-Niños hablamos de la señora que hace unos años se quedo en la casa durante un fin de semana.- los dos asentimos.- ella era su abuela.

-¿Esa señora era una Cullen?- pregunto Israel tía Alice asentido,- wau se notaba que lo Cullen era solo por esta casada con uno, pobre de ella por eso.

-Oh vamos chicos Matías es un Cullen un no es odioso ni nada por el estilo.- defendió nuestra tía a su hijo.

-Si tú piensas que decirnos que éramos adoptados y que nuestra madre biológica nos había echado a la basura por ser no deseados no es odioso ni chocante. Para nosotros allá en Inglaterra si lo es tía.- dije yo.

-Hablare eso con Matías, pero de verdad pienso que le haría muy bien conocerlos, les prometo que _él_ no va estar allí- dijo Alice cuando ya estábamos al frente de los autos.

-¿Qué dices mamá?- preguntamos Israel y yo al tiempo.

-Lo que ustedes quieran chicos.- contesto alzando los hombros.

Media hora después estábamos en la puerta de una enorme mansión de color blanca muy bonita. Al llegar mi tía anuncio su llegada y nos empezó a dirigir hacia las escalares, pero Israel y yo nos detuvimos porque algo llamo nuestra atención, al volvernos hacia eso todo en mi visión se volví rojo, pero también algo borrosa en los bordes y pude sentir como el agarre de la mano de mi hermano se estrechaba, él al igual que yo estaba molesto. En este punto mi ira iba en aumento, así como la espuma aumenta cuando se agita una gaseosa, y también sentía como el aire no pasaba a mis pulmones, pero en ese momento lo único que hubiera deseado era darle a Edward Cullen una patada en la bolas, si mi hermano no me hubiese alado de la mano para atraerme hacia sí y así colocar una mano en mi cintura sosteniéndome y conduciéndome hacia la puerta de principal, que era por donde segundos atrás habíamos entrado, hubiera intentado hacerlo… o me hubiera desmayado por la falta aire…

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__;__**. I love vampires **__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__;__** Luchare por tu amor. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	24. Capitulo 23: premiteme conocerlos

Recuperando el amor

Capitulo 24: Permíteme conocerlos.

Bella:

-Tía, perece que tu predicción no se ha cumplido.-dijo Lio detrás de mí, me volví para saber de que hablaba, y al hacerlo lo vi, Edward estaba de pie al lado de la puerta que recordaba que era el estudio, con expresión neutra.

-¿De qué hablas…?-pregunto Alice antes de ver lo mismo que yo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- dijo cruzando los brazos por a nivel del pecho, y dirigiéndole una mirada acecina al hermano de su esposo.

-Hasta donde sé, vivo aquí desde hace varios años,- respondió Edward fríamente,- y tú me debes una explicación.- continuo dirigiéndome a mí su mirada.

-No tengo nada que explicarte,- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mamá, te esperamos en el auto.- dijo Lio antes de salir por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta, y como empujando a su hermana por la cintura y en actitud muy protectora y preocupada.

-¿Qué estas esperando para decirme la verdad?, ¿son o no mis hijos?-pregunto Edward con tono demandante.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, todo lo que te tenía que decirte al respecto te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme con _mis_ hijos.- enfatice, me volví hacia mi hermana y la abrace.- chao, Licy, hasta luego, ya será para otra ocasión- me encamine hacia la puerta, hasta que un fuerte agarre me detuvo por el brazo.

-No, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques ¿por qué tu hija me partió el labio de una cachetada?- dijo Edward volviéndome hacia él.

-Te la merecías, además algo le habrás dicho para que ella te golpeara, por lo general nunca se va a los golpes, ella es muy tranquila.- dije tranquilamente e intentando zafar mi brazo de su agarre, sin lograrlo.

-Esa no es respuesta, dime, ¿son mis hijos o no? -pregunto tomando de los dos brazos.- dime.- y me zarandeo, algo que me irrito de sobremanera, ¿Quién se creía él para exigirme respuestas después de tanto tiempo? Lo empuje por el pecho logrando así que me soltara, y dije.

-Sí, sí lo son, pero ¿de qué te sirve saber esto ahora?, además si hubiera dependido de mí, jamás, escúchame bien Edward Cullen, jamás te habrías enterado, jamás te habrían conocido, y menos como padre, siempre los habría mantenido legos de tu mala influencia.- dije y salí a toda velocidad hacia el exterior de esa casa.

Ellisabeth:

Mi hermano me saco a toda velocidad de esa casa y me coloco contra una de las paredes manteniéndome en pie sujetándome por el hombro para que no cayera al suelo de rodillas por el ataque de asma que en ese momento me aquejaba.

-Toma, se que lo necesitas.- dijo tendiéndome mi inhalador sin soltar mi hombro con su otra mano, que era lo único que impedía que me cayera al suelo.

-Gracias,- dije solo moviendo los labios, lo use un par de veces hasta que me sentí mejor, lo abrace fuertemente.- no quiero volverlo a ver nunca más en mi vida.- dije sollozando, mientras Israel me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Ya Iza, tranquila en una semana volveremos a Inglaterra y no volverá a aparecer más en nuestras vidas.

-Y ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la única que se parece al bastardo ese?- me queje enfurruñada, mi hermano rio y tomo uno de los mechones de mis ahora marrones cabellos.

-Bueno ya no te pareces en nada, ahora si eres toda una Swan ¿y te digo una cosa?- yo asentí aun con la cabeza aun apoyada en su pecho.- Me gusta más tu pelo así, además, estoy seguro que a Jace le va a gustar mucho hermanita.- tomándome la cabeza en una de sus manos y besándome la frente, y algo en mí se ilumino de solo oír su nombre.

-Ah!- grite, para luego ponerme a caminar a su alrededor- No había pensado en Jace, ¿de verdad tú crees que le gustara?, ¿y si no le gusta y me cambia por otra que tenga el cabello como yo lo tenía antes?, ¿y si…?

-Shhh, calma.- dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros para detener mi correteo.- me estas mareando.- hizo una pausa.- y ¿Por qué no lo llamas y se lo preguntas?- propuso sacando mi teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón por colgante que me había regalado Jace hacían como cuatro días atrás, según él para que no lo olvidase de él durante mi viaje, como si eso fuera posible.

Ya le estaba marcando cuando mi mamá salió de la casa muy apresurada, y metros más atrás venia Cullen.

-¡Yo al igual que tú tengo derechos!- decía el cretino ese.

-¿Derecho a qué?- Preguntamos Israel y yo al tiempo. Él pareció sorprenderse.

-¡AY! Mi niña ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre acercándose apresuradamente a mí, al verme con el inhalador en la mano.

-Si mamá, tranquila, estoy bien gracias a Israel.- respondí, abrazando a mi hermanito.- que siempre se acuerda de llevar un inhalador, cosa que yo nunca hago.

-Esperen, tú hasta esta mañana te llamabas Elliot, y ¿Ahora te llamas Israel?- pregunto la blasfemia parlante señalando a mi hermano.- ¿y tú ahora cómo te llamas?, ¿Ana?

-Desde que te conocimos solo nos vamos a llamar por nuestros segundos nombres, nos da asco el hecho que nuestros primeros nombres empiecen con la misma letra que el tuyo.- respondí con vos fría al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Ah, perfecto. Y me imagino que ese es tu color natural de cabello, ¿no?- me pregunto.

-No, me lo acabo de pintar ya que por desgracia era igual al tuyo, cosa que también me daba asco, y de hecho mamá...- dije.

-… ¿Nos podemos ir a casa?- dijo mi hermano terminando mi frase como solíamos hacerlo siempre.

-Tengo unas ganas inmensas de hablar con Jace, anda onegai _**(n.t: **__**onegai**__** es una palabra en japonés que significa por favor… y creo que se escribe así XD)**_ vámonos.- concluí, ella rio, le encantaba que hiciéramos eso.

-Claro chico, vamos.- respondió.

Bella:

-No, ustedes no se pueden ir, no dejándome así- dijo Edward cuando ya nos estábamos encaminando hacia el auto.

-¿Qué quieres saber Edward?, ¿Por qué desparecí de tu vida hasta ahora?, fácil, tus palabras de aquella noche me hicieron decepcionarme más de ti y no quería que conocieras a mis hijos, y mucho menos que crecieran cerca de ti con lo promiscuo que eres, y todo salió a la luz hace como una semana por unos curiosos que están por allí- dije encogiéndome de hombros, y dirigiéndoles una mirada a mis hijos.

-Pero ¿Por qué Emmett nunca me dijo nada?, yo le he preguntado por ti en varias ocasiones.- dijo confundido. Yo suspire.

-Edward,- dije como si se lo explicase a un niño de tres años.- Emmett sabe lo que yo le pedí a Alice que le dijera, tal vez un tanto más fantaseado pero en el fondo es lo mismo, él al igual que tú pensaban que yo había tenido un accidente con un auto meses antes del nacimiento de Matías, y que había perdido cualquier posibilidad que tuviese de tener hijos,- me alce de hombros.- discúlpame por querer proteger a mis hijos y no exponerlos a una prueba de ADN innecesaria.

-Pero, ¿Qué esperabas que creyera?, estabas saliendo que el amigo tuyo de allá de Londres, tu socio.- replico mirándome fijamente. En ese momento los chicos estallaron en risas.

-¿De verdad crees que Simón podría estar con una mujer? Solo un imbécil creería tal cosa- dijo Lio entre risas.

-Por favor, el tío Sim, no es más gay porque no puedes.- continuo Elli riendo a carcajadas.- de hecho tinia un cuarto en su departamento con cualquier cantidad de juguetes sexuales y afiches de hombres desnudos.- y siguió riendo

-Bueno, no tiene mucha pinta de gay, además solo lo había visto un par de veces con la vez que lo vi en el hotel,- respondió Edward rascándose la nuca.

-Mamá, Iza y yo nos vamos a ir adelantando, te esperamos en el auto, no sobornamos mas este ambiente,- dijo Elli cuando ya habían pasado las risas al final dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Edward, agarrada de la mano con su hermano.

-Claro, pero de igual forma yo no voy a quedarme más tiempo aquí,- dije siguiéndolos, pero justo cuando me iba a unir a ellos caminando hacia donde había dejado el auto un agarre fuerte pero delicado me tomo del brazo.

-Por favor no me alejes de ellos, permíteme conocerlos,- dijo con pesar en la voz cuando ya los chicos estaban bastante alejados,- déjame por lo menos compartir con ellos si no es como padre, por lo menos como conocido.- suplico, me volví hacia él y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, en sus ojos había un hermoso brillo que no había visto nunca antes, era un brillo… paternal, y también había algo de tristeza en ellos. Suspire y le dije.

-Edward, mira, el que te acerques a los chicos no depende de mí, depende de ellos, de hecho yo en ningún momento les hable de ti, ni tu actitud fría luego de que te diera la noticia cuando estaba embarazada, hasta hace una semana ellos pensaban que eran producto de una inseminación artificial, yo simplemente los traje aquí, porque ni siquiera fui yo la que concorde la cita que hicieron para verte esta mañana.- en su rostro había una muestra de desesperación y molestia consigo mismo.

-Entonces dime como me acerco a ellos.

-No lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que ellos se van a Londres en unas dos o tres semanas.

-¡No!, tú no puedes llevártelos tan pronto, quédense más tiempo.- dijo casi suplicando.

-Yo me quedo, ellos se van a terminar la secundaria, yo tengo asuntos que resolver aquí antes de volver, que espero que no me lleven mucho. - replique volviéndome de nuevo hacia donde estaba mi auto, pero Edward me detuvo de nuevo esta vez tomándome la mano.

-No te vayas, no ahora que estas cerca de nuevo, no ahora que los conozco. Has que me den la oportunidad de conocerlos o por lo menos… no sé, dime tú como eran cuando niños.- yo suspire y lo mire volviéndome hacia él.

-Bueno Edward, está bien, yo traje unos álbumes con las fotos de ellos cuando niños, para enseñárselos a Charlie, antes de dárselos te los podría mostrar, en cuanto a los chicos…- hice una pausa, - tendrás que acercarte a Elliot primero y sin que este con Ellisabeth, luego de que te ganes a Lio, las cosas con Elli serán más sencillas,- saque una libreta y un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolso.- toma, esta es mi dirección en la ciudad, ve a la una de la tarde, te mostrare las fotos y hablaremos de los chicos, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós Edward.- y me volví para encaminarme hacia donde estaba mi auto.

-No Bella, adiós no, hasta luego.- respondió…

Ellisabeth:

Mi madre se quedo un rato mas hablando que el cretino ese, no sé que tanto puede tener que hablar con él, es obvio que su ritmo de vida no le permitía tener hijo y de igual forma ni Israel ni yo queríamos serlo, _puaj_. ¿Cómo mi mamá se pudo haber acostado con ese… hombre?, pero… ¿y si él había abusado de ella…?, me pregunte internamente mientras el auto recorría las calles de Forks, ¿y si Israel y yo éramos producto de una violación?..., pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué no nos había abortado?, bueno ahora mismo veía eso como una decisión no electiva sino necesaria.

Al menos si así hubiera hecho no me sentiría tan asqueada de mi misma como me sentía en esos momentos, en estos momentos, si supiera que eso funcionaria me agarraría la esponja de la limpieza y untándola con cloro y cualquier otros tipos de detergentes mas y me estregaría la piel hasta borrar todo vestigio que pudiera constatar que ese bastardo es mi… padre.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y cargado, el cual se rompió cuando llegamos a casa, por mi madre.

-Chicos tengo que atender unos asuntos en el estudio, no me interrumpan por favor.- dijo quedamente y se encerró en el cuarto del piso inferior que habíamos destinado con ese fin.

Israel y yo subimos en silencio hasta donde estaban nuestras respectivas recamaras, yo me metí en la mía, aun no entendía como yo había sido capaz de gritarle a mi mamá, para que nos diera respuestas sobre ese cretino, ni como mi mamá había sido tan valiente como para haber tenido relaciones con él,- si es que él no había abusado de ella, que era la teoría que mas me parecía a mí- y aunque ya yo me había acostado en algunas ocasiones con Jace, en parte eso era lo que más me desconcertaba y me llevaba a esa pregunta, yo en el lugar de mi mamá no hubiera sido capaz de siquiera tomarle la mano.

_¡Ah!, me está matando este stress._ Grite para mis adentros, sintiendo como la respiración se me volvía a dificultar y la cabeza me palpitaba del dolor, y solo habían dos formas en las que podría liberar toda esta tención y la primera y mas efectiva de ellas se encontraba muy lejos ahora -estar con Jace-, por lo que me quede con la otra, cambiándome rápidamente y colocándome mi traje de práctica de ballet, las zapatillas, el tutu, las mallas, me recogí el cabello (ahora marrón) en una cola alta, y salí corriendo al cuarto, en el que había un piano de cola negro y las paredes estaban todas recubiertas por espejos, y aunque el que teníamos en Londres para practicar era más grande, este también podía servir para los mismo fines.

Al acercarme a la puerta de este escuche, la melodía que una vez, de pequeña, baile mientras mi hermano la tocaba en el piano, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entre a la habitación y comencé a hacer los giros, saltos o pasos correspondientes a cada acorde o estrofa de la melodía, el final de esta concordaba con, quedar con la cabeza gacha y un brazo cruzado sobre el otro estirados y sentada en el suelo. Me quede en esa posición esperando a recuperar el aliento, pero mi hermano camino con su andar lenta hacia mí y me alzo por un brazo hasta ponerme de puntillas y hacerme girar como si de la muñeca de las cajas de música se tratase, con su altura bastante superior a la mía de un metro sesenta.

-Hermanita, en ocasiones me pregunto si, tú y yo, en lugar de mellizos, no seremos gemelos. Al igual que tú, necesitaba liberar la presión de este maldito día de mierda,- dijo abrazándome e inclinándose hasta dejar descansando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, cosa que hacia cuando se encontraba al límite.- todo hoy, desde el inicio, ha sido una mierda.

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque tú no parecías tan alterado esta mañana en el despacho del bastardo Cullen, - dije a modo de reproche, él lanzo una carcajada sin una pisca de alegría, sin cambiar de posición, por el contrario me estrecho mas.

-Alguno de los dos debía de mantener la compostura, además si tú no le hubieras dado la cachetada yo le habría dado un golpe y de seguro habría tenido que hacerse una cita con un técnico dental para que le hiciera unos dientes nuevos.- respondió mientras jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de todo esto, no quiero volver a recuperar el stress que acabo de liberar,- cambie el tema.

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué te parece si probamos algo nuevo para que practiquemos?- dijo mientras se dirigía al piano y comenzaba con la melodía.- no sé, encontré las partituras de esta en internet, ¿Qué te parece "Hello" de "Evanecence" en piano?

-¿Y que estas esperando para comenzar?- le pregunte sonriendo al tiempo que me preparaba.

Luego de practicar cerca de tres horas seguidas ya me sentía lo suficientemente relajada y sin el molesto dolor de cabeza como para poder respirar mas fácilmente. Ya menos tensa me dispuse a bañarme, para quitarme todo lo que había transpira en el transcurso de la práctica, me metí al baño, y por primera vez desde que esa mañana me mire en el espejo realmente.

La chica que tenia al frente de mí, era una especie de desconocida algo familiar, de esas personas que se ven por la calle mientras caminas que podrías jurar que las has visto pero no recuerdas en donde. Mis largos cabellos, que durante toda mi vida habían sido de un tono rojizo cobrizo, ahora había cambiado a un marón que viéndolo bajo la luz adecuada no se asemejaba en nada al de mi madre y mi hermano, y al igual que mis ojos ahora los tenia irritados y marrones, se veía perfectamente que se trataba de lentes de contacto, todo en mí, ahora era una especie de copia barata, todo lo que en el pasado habían sido las características más propias de mí, ahora no eran más que semejanzas que había empezado a odiar con todo mi ser y había intentado cambiar. Y si antes, en ocasiones me había sentido que desencajaba en mi familia, ahora me sentía como una intrusa que se había impuesto copiando a los demás.

Suspirando, y dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por mis ojos, entre a la ducha después de haberme desvestido, y con una esponja talle mi cuerpo con furia e impotencia, como si con eso pudiera eliminar la parte de _él_ que se encontraba en mis genes, en mí. Como si con todo esto pudiera cambiar el pasado y hacer que no fuera mi "padre", mientras que lagrimas de frustración y tristeza se ligaban con las punzantes y humeantes aguas de la regadera que chocaban contra mi espalda y mi cabeza una vez me senté en el suelo de la ducha con infinito desprecio hacia mí, e impotencia…

Bella:

No quería morir tan pronto, y no era que quisiera vivir eternamente ni nada por el estilo, y sabía que ya mis hijos están lo bastante creciditos como para cuidarse solos, pero yo quería verlos graduados, casados, con hijos y felices, antes de morir. Por eso lo intentaría todo antes de darme por vencida, por eso les había pedido a los chicos que no me molestaran, estaba llamando a la clínica que me había dicho Germán que fuera, iría mañana en la mañana, tendría que ir sola si quería que nadie se enterase, justo cuando corte la llamada, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo tome.

-Diga.

-Hola Bella, soy yo Luke Wayland.- respondió el padre de los novios y mejores amigos de mis hijos desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Luke, ¿Cómo están por allá?- salude amistosamente a mi amigo y vecino.

-Muy bien Bella, y me imagino que tú también y por eso no pregunto.- rio.- bueno Bella te llamo, para que tú que estas allá en estados unidos ya instalada me digas de un hotel decente al que pueda mandar a mis chicos, que no se si estas enterada, pero ellos según van a ir a ver las universidades.- qué raro Luke siempre tan sobre protector con esos chicos, pensé de forma sarcástica.

-Luke, tú no pretenderás que voy a dejar que tus hijos se queden en un hotel, cuando yo rente una casa inmensa aquí, además nos conocemos desde que ellos estaban en el jardín de niños,- dije alegremente.

-Oh Bella, yo no puedo aprovecharme de tu amabilidad.- respondió apenado.

-No te estarías aprovechando además, a Lio y a Elli les haría bien estar con Jace y Clary, de verdad no es ninguna molestia.

-Bueno, está bien, ellos llegaran mañana a eso de las 10:00 am, si me das la dirección yo llamare a un taxi desde aquí, para que los lleve para allá, - de allí en adelante Luke y yo nos enfrascamos en una discusión, porque según él no quería aprovecharse de mi bondad, y yo le decía que para mí no era nada, al final lo convencí de que yo iría a buscar a sus chicos al aeropuerto a los 10:15 am, y como mi cita en la clínica seria a las siete, de seguro saldría a tiempo para irlos a buscar.

Al día siguiente, le deje el desayuno a mis chicos en la cocina con una nota, y me fui a la cita con el médico.

Al llegar a la clínica me pasaron a hablar con quien me atendería, resulto ser una doctora de lo más amable llamada Heidi, reviso los exámenes que me había hecho en Londres, el informe de Germán, y me examino los moretones que habían aparecido nuevos en mi espalda y hombros.

-Bella, mi colega tenía razón, este es un cáncer de medula, y si no quieres que avance más debemos ponerte quimioterapia y hacerte el trasplante, ¿tú por casualidad no tendrás un hermano o hermana directo?, o sea mismo padre y misma madre.- dijo viéndome algo preocupada.

-Sí, tengo una hermana, es mi melliza- dije suavemente.

-Lo más sensato sería que te internaras hoy mismo y empezaremos con el tratamiento,- yo la mire casi que negando con los ojos.- pero deduzco que si estás aquí tan temprano y sola es, porque no quieres que nadie se entere de tu enfermedad, ¿o me equivoco?- yo negué con la cabeza mirando mi manos entrelazadas en mi regazo.- pues tienes que decirles a tus seres queridos de esto.

-No puedo, mis hijos no tienen por qué sufrir por esto, yo soy la que me tengo que preocupar por ellos no ellos por mí.- dije al borde del llanto.

-Pues, al menos a tu hermana tienes que decirle. ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes empezar con el tratamiento,_ interna_?- enfatizo.

-En dos semanas.

-Perfecto, hoy mismo intenta traer a tu hermana para hacerle unas pruebas de sangre y así probar la compatibilidad de las dos- asentí.- y una cosa más Bella, en este estado, no puedes hacer ninguna transferencia de ningún fluido con nadie, eso haría que entraran bacterias a tu sistema, que esta vulnerable, y puede hacerte enfermas gravemente hasta matarte, nada de besar o mantener relaciones con nadie, nada.- me advirtió. Una vez fuera del consultorio llame a Alice y le pedí que nos encontráramos, tendría dos horas y medias para hablar con ella antes de ir a buscar al aeropuerto a Jace y Clary.

Me encontré con mi hermana en una café cerca de la terminal de aviones y le conté todo, su cara se descompuso entre la preocupación y el enojo por no haberle contado nada antes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió no decirme nada?, soy tu hermana por todas la reencarnaciones de Buda, solo nos llevamos minutos de diferencia,- me recrimino.

-Ya lo sé Alice, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero al parecer no pudo ser así, es inevitable, además, yo ayer te lo iba a contar todo, pero llego Edward y corto todos mis planes de decirte,- suspire.- pero ahora hay otro motivo, necesito que me dones medula, si es que quiero sobrevivir a esto.- tenía la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas comenzaba a salir de mis ojos surcando mis mejillas.

-Claro hermanita,- contesto tiernamente abrazándome.- ¿Cuándo vamos a la clínica para hacernos los exámenes?- pregunto cuando ya estaba más tranquila.

-Podría ser esta tarde.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- dijo extrañada.

-Porque en unos minutos. -Respondí mirando mi reloj,- tengo que ir a buscar a unos amigos de los chicos al aeropuerto.

-Bueno, yo te paso buscando a tu casa a eso de las dos te parece,- yo asentí, luego de recoger a Jace y Clary en el aeropuerto, los lleve a casa, en el camino compre comida vegetariana para el almuerzo, cuando llegamos yo llame a los chicos que estaban en la planta superior, y al llegar a cierto tramo de las escaleras salieron corriendo y abrazaron a sus amigos de Inglaterra.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo los trajiste?,- preguntaron mis hijos, casi eufóricos, les explique mientras comíamos los cinco en la mesa, luego de charlar un rato Lio y Clary salieron a la reservación para pasear por la playa; y Elli y Jace se fueron al playroom o al cuarto de ella a jugar en la computadora.

Solo unos instantes más tardes llego Edward, cinco minutos antes de lo previsto.

-Te traje flores.- dijo cuando entramos entregándome un enorme ramo de rosas hermosas,- aunque creo que con bastante de retraso.- continuo.

Yo me encogí de hombros y lo condije hasta el estudio y saque un par de álbumes, la primera fue cuando estuve en Forks luego de la discusión que había tenido con él, y todo el resto de mi embarazo, hasta las ecografías.

-Están por cumplir diecisiete ¿no?- pregunto antes de ver las fotos de los niños cuando estaban en la incubadora, recién nacidos.

-No, ya los cumplieron.

-Pero no concuer…

-Si, si concuerdan porque ellos nacieron de siete meses y medios- lo interrumpí y pase a la página del álbum en la que Lio y Elli estaba en la incubadora.

-¿Por eso Elli aquí tiene tubos respiratorios?-pregunto Edward pareciendo preocupado. Le explique lo del problema respiratorio con el que había nacido.

-La cuestión es que como nacieron antes y eran dos, ella era la que estaba menos formada, más específicamente, no tenia completamente maduros los pulmones, y no pudieron medicarme para posponer el parto porque cuando llegue a la clínica la tenía nueve centímetros y medios de dilatación, pero en la actualidad solo la afecta cuando esta bajo mucha presión o muy molesta.

-Como ayer en la casa de mis padres ¿cierto?- yo asentí con la cabeza y fui pasando las fotos y relatando las anécdota de cada una.

-De seguro debes odiarme.- dijo Edward en tono ausente pero triste.

-No, no te odio,-él se volvió a verme con lo que pude distinguir como un halo de esperanza,- porque si te odiase estaría odiando a mis propios hijos también, y ellos son lo único que me dan fuerzas para levantarme día a día.- _y querer luchar con esta maldita enfermedad,_ concluí para mis adentros.

-Como desearía poder conocerlos mejor.- dijo en todo soñador.

-Si quieres hacerlo debes acercarte a Lio primero, pero tienes que procurar que no se enfrente entre ellos, ni se molesten. Ellos son muy unidos y jamás se han peleado y no quisiera que se odiasen, Elli, cuando quiere puede ser muy testaruda y nunca se doblega ante nadie.- le aconsejé, a mí también me gustaría que se conociesen.

Llegamos a una que les había sacado, en la que Elli estaba con su tutu de bailaría en plena practica mientras que Lio estaba detrás del piano, en esa foto no tendrían más de unos diez años.

-Son magníficos nuestros hijos, me da rabia todo lo que me perdí por imbécil.- comento luego de un rato, yo me volví hacia él sin percatarme todo lo que nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro, estábamos bastante juntos, él también tenía la mirada hacia mí, teníamos las caras lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para besarnos, de hecho segundo a segundo nos aproximábamos mas, pero entonces llegaron las palabra que la doctora me había dicho esa mañana, "_en este estado, no puedes hacer ninguna transferencia de ningún fluido con nadie, eso haría que entraran bacterias a tu sistema, y puede hacerte enfermas gravemente hasta matarte, nada de besar y mantener relaciones con nadie, nada_." Edward había desliado su mano hasta mi espalda, sosteniéndome más cerca de él, pero justo cuando nuestros labios se tenían que juntar yo agache la cabeza y apoye la frente en su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- susurre aunque internamente me moría por besarlo, en todos estos años que habían pasado jamás había dejado de amarlo, por mucho que me hubiera querido convencer de ello saliendo con otros hombres, y estar a punto de comprometerme, jamás en mi vida podría amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él.

-Tranquila, es difícil que lo nuestro vuelva a lo de antes, lo entiendo.- dijo y me abrazo, aspirando el olor de mi pelo. Justo en ese momento sonó la bocina de un auto me levante de volada y me dirigí a la ventana, dejándolo a él casi atónito por cómo me había separado de él, y allí estaba Alice para irnos a la clínica.

-Eh, Edward si quieres te puedes quedar terminando de ver los álbumes, yo vuelvo de aquí a unos treinta, cuarenta y cinco minutos, y si te tienes que ir sabes dónde está la puerta, ya vengo.- dije agarrando mi bolso y saliendo del estudio, Edward solo asintió y tomo en su regazo el álbum que estamos viendo antes.

Ellisabeth:

Era fantástico tener a mi Jace cerca, amaba perderme en sus ojos dorados leonados, las palabras que me dacia al oído, los detalles que tenia conmigo. Él y yo estábamos juntos casi desde el jardín de niños, aunque en ese tiempo decíamos que éramos novios en modo de juego, pero con el paso de los años se fue haciendo más seria hasta que cuando cumplimos dieciséis, me pidió que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casáramos dándome un relicario en forma de corazón en el que adentro esta una foto de los dos y una inscripción que decía, "_Almas gemelas por siempre_" se lo diríamos a nuestros padre cuando nos fuéramos a la universidad, ya que rentaríamos un piso solo para los dos.

Él me ayudaba a no pensar o a olvidarme por un momento el caos en el que se había convertido mi vida, en la que nada podía ser peor, a no pensar en nada más que no fuera él. Estando con él me transportaba a un lugar más bonito, más feliz, uno en el que no tenía a un bastardo como padre y todo era un mundo perfecto.

En estos momentos nos estábamos besando en mi habitación, una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer cuando estábamos juntos, mientras escuchábamos música, cosa con la que ninguno de los dos podíamos vivir después estar el uno con el otro, sus manos estaban en mi espalda reteniéndome cerca de su pecho mientras que las mías estaban aferradas a su cuello y a sus suaves cabellos dorados.

Me imaginaba que el bastardo de Cullen le daría algo si me veía a mí o a Israel en algo como lo que yo está por hacer, de seguro le daría un infarto, ¿por que será lo más típico que lo que más tú haces mal - como ser promiscuo en su caso- es lo que más aborrece y criticas en los demás?, pues él que se pudriera en el infierno, yo jamás le haría caso y seguiría teniendo relaciones con mi Jace tanto como quisiéramos, seguiría siendo mi lugar feliz, mi paraíso, en medio de este maldito infierno.

Lentamente fui subiendo de tono el beso, baje mi mano de su hombro hasta su muslo muy cerca de su entrepierna y le di un suave apretón, Jace gimió entre mis labios, haciendo que sonriera, y me tomo de los hombros para alejarme de él.

-Elli, ¿estás loca?, tu mamá puede entrar en cualquier momento,- dijo casi aterrado, a él fue al único a quien deje que me siguiera diciendo así, es que se escuchaba tan lindo de su labios y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para privarle de algo. Yo le di un besito en la punta de la nariz y le dije.

-Jace, no seas bobito, ya Israel y yo hemos hablado esto con ella, y nos dijo que siempre y cuando fuéramos responsables en lo que hacíamos podríamos tener relaciones con nuestras respectivas parejas.-deslizando una mano por toda la longitud de su torso hasta llegar a su cinturón en el que sutilmente me agarre de su hebilla.

-¿Tu hermano y Clary… ya sabes, lo han hecho?- pregunto casi incrédulo, yo asentí, claro que no les dije que ellos habían empezado con la parte física de su relación casi seis meses antes que nosotros, y menos que fue por insistencia de su hermana.

-Y lo están haciendo ahora si no estoy confundiendo su excitación con otro sentimiento.- dije, ya que más o menos mi hermano y yo podíamos sentí lo que sentía el otro, como la irritación, la alegría, la rabia, todo dependía de lo que estuviéramos sintiendo en ese momento, así era como él podía saber cuándo necesitaba mi inhalador o me encontraba muy estrésada, al igual que yo con él, Jace se encogió de hombros y bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas juntándome más a él, besándome de nuevo, y justo en ese momento en mi reproductor empezó "_Sweet Sacrifice_".

La respiración de los dos ya estaba más acelerada de lo normal y aumentaban a medida de que nos tocábamos y besábamos mas y mas y siguiendo el ritmo de la música que principalmente era lo que en esos momentos regia los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, el uno cerca del otro.

Jace paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa de franela haciéndome gemir al sentir sus fuertes dedos en mi piel expuesta, sus manos siguieron subiendo y arrastrando mi blusa hasta sacármela por la cabeza, al bajarlas yo le afloje y desabotone el primer botón de su pantalón y luego quedando sentada a ahorcadillas en él y solo con un pantalón de mezclillas y en sujetador, este ultimo mi novio se le quedo viendo por un largo rato sin hacer nada, había comprado este para que él me lo viera puesto, era negro con morado, acolchándote y de lunas, pentágonos, calaveras y corazones.

Ignorando su estado de bobería le saque de un tirón la camisa que él tenía, y lo empuje un poco, quedando bocarriba y como embelesado por la imagen que debía de estar admirando de mí sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, rozando su dura, muy palpable y aprisionada erección con mi centro atreves de los pantalones de mezclillas que llevábamos los dos, ese roce era infinitamente excitante y aun mas cuando se hacía constante en un exquisito vaivén de nuestras caderas.

Atrevidamente deslice mis manos por su pecho definido por la esgrima que había practicado desde niño, me deslice sobre él hasta que mis manos quedaron enredadas en su cuello y mi pecho apoyado en el suyo, involuntariamente Jace tiro al suelo un libro enorme que estábamos viendo de arte, e hizo un ruido fortísimo pero no le prestamos atención alguna, de igual forma era solo un libro no se dañaría por caer desde unos cuarenta o sesenta centímetros hacia el suelo.

Nos seguimos besando, yo me apoyaba sobre uno de mis codo que tenia al lado de su cabeza y la otra en su pecho, mientras que Jace me sujetaba más cerca de su cuerpo poniéndome una mano en el trasero, mientras lo acariciaba con su pulgar y la otra a un costado de mí, acariciando uno de mis pechos por un lado, lo cual me encantaba. Continuamos en lo nuestro hasta que una voz en grito nos asusto, por lo que rápidamente alzamos las cabezas hacia el origen de esa sorpresiva reprimenda, y por desgracia yo conocía bien esa voz.

-¡ELLISABETH ISABEL SWAN!, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- yo solté un gruñido de desconcierto e indignación, _¿Quién se creía él para estarme preguntando cosas de mi vida?, _o mejor dicho_ ¿Quién era el en mi vida para estarme preguntando cosas de mi vida?_

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- pregunte tomando un cojín y cubriéndome el pecho aun cubiertos por solo el sujetador, aunque debo de admitir que conociendo a Jace como lo conozco, si hubiera llegado unos segundo más tarde de seguro él me lo habría quitado, y me había besado y me…, no era el momento de pensar en eso, pero _agr!_ Me enfurecía que me hubiera interrumpido, y me enfurecía aun más que lo hiciera un maldito promiscuo como lo es él.

-Él que debería preguntar que estabas haciendo tú aquí con él soy yo - dijo lanzándole una mirada envenenada a mi Jace.

-Lo mismo que tú haces con todos las mujeres con las que te acuestas, que según tú han sido tantas que algunas ni el nombre recuerdas.- especte con odio, ¿a él que le importaba lo que yo hiciese y con quien lo hiciese?

-Pero yo soy un adulto ¿Cómo pretendes tú siendo aun una niña hacer esto que estabas por hacer?, de seguro ni siquiera iban a tomar las precauciones…- dijo casi al borde de la histeria pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Adulto o adultero?, y… ¡¿Precauciones?!- solté una risita cínica y de frustración poniéndome de pie frente a él- "Las precauciones"- dije dibujando las comillas en el aire aun sujetando el cojín contra mi pecho- que tú no te dignaste ha temar cuando te acostaste con mi madre ¿cierto? Además ¿con que moral tú vienes aquí y me dices lo que debo o no debo hacer cuando tú eres un asqueroso promiscuo?, ¡Ni siquiera te considero mi padre!- le grite al final.- además como si ya no lo hubiéramos hecho ya.- gruñí.

-Silencio, jovencita, quieras o no lo soy y tú, lárgate a tu casa, antes de que llame a tus padres.- dijo y en la última parte se dirigió a Jace.

-Tú no eres quien para sacarlo de esta casa,- dije al borde de las lágrimas de la impotencia y de una nueva crisis asmática de la rabia.

-Tranquila corazón, yo le puedo decir a Clary que nos vayamos a un hotel, no hay…- empezó a decir Jace tomándome la mano que se encontraba sobre el cojín en mi pecho y colocando su otra mano en mi hombro para que me calmase, y eso por lo general lo hacía pero en este caso y en este punto de mi enfado no surtió ni el más mínimo efecto.

-De eso nada, tú eres mi novio y este señor aquí no es nadie, es solo un bastardo promiscuo que por desgracia del destino tengo que compartir la mitad de su ADN.- le respondí apretando su mano entre la mía.

-¡Tú quita las mano de mi hija!- dijo otra vez refiriéndose a Jace, y luego a mí para decir,- Y claro que si lo soy, ahora mismo te vistes y no me hables ni con esas palabras ni con ese tonito. ¿Está claro Ellisabeth?- dijo con un aire de autoritarismo paternal, que me caía como una patada en el hígado,- y ponte la camisa, no es decente que una señorita ande por ahí solo en sujetador.- respirando profundo e intente canalizando mi ira, pero no me resulto y me solté del agarre de Jace y le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA PROHIBIRME Y MANDARME A HACER NADA, Y MENOS PARA HABLARME DE DESENCIA MALDITO BASTARDO!- tome mi camisa y Jace la suya para irnos, y justo en ese momento mi madre entro en mi habitación con tía Alice, con la confusión en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto mi mamá algo angustiada mirándonos a Jace y a mí.

-Que el cretino aquí presente pretende prohibirme que me acueste con Jace, en la que por este tiempo es mi casa, por favor ni que fuera una virgen y él me estuviera corrompiendo. -respondí apuntando con el dedo a Cullen, mi tía parpadeo un par de veces y le dijo en susurros mi mamá.

-Wau, que moderna es tu familia.

-Edward, creí haberte dejado en el estudio.- le dijo mi madre como si regañara a un niño.

-Si, pero escuche algo aquí arriba, yo pensaba que la casa estaba sola.- se disculpo la blasfemia parlante.

-Pero empezando por, ¿Qué hacia este cretino aquí?- pregunte.

-¡Elli!- me reprendió mamá pero yo no le hice caso.

-Le pedí a tu madre que me mostrara fotos de ustedes cuando estaban pequeños.- explico, el sujeto ese.

-Oh wau, que conmovedor- dije sarcástica y aburridamente, me puse mi camisa,- ya tuve suficiente de esto, adiós.- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con un muy apenado Jace a mis espaldas y todo por culpa del bastardo ese, aunque mi Jace se veía tan lindo sonrojado, pero ese no era momento para pensar en lo lindo que era ni en el resto de sus características que me vuelven loca.

-¿No crees que tu madre debería saber siquiera adónde vas?- me pregunto quien por desgracia era mi padre, al pasar a su lado tomándome del brazo, deteniéndome.

Juro que intente controlarme, que intente canalizar mi ira respirando profunda y calmadamente, que intente no pensar en que me estaba agarrando y reprochándome algo... Pero mi furia me gano y le di un fuerte empujo, para luego tomarlo del brazo y doblárselo hacia atrás.

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme lo que debo o no hacer, ¿estamos claros?- le ejercí más fuerza y lo solté cuando soltó un quejido de dolor.

Salí de la casa más enfurecida de lo que nunca había estado. Si antes odiaba a Edward Cullen y me parecía el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo, ahora todo era aun peor…

_**Hola a todos gracias por seguir capitulo a capitulo esta historia y todas las demás que son mías, mil gracias… todos se preguntaran ¿Por qué soy tan rata con Edward?, ¿Por qué hago que sus hijos lo traten así de mal? Y todo el cuento, cuando todas amamos a nuestro dios griego…, bueno pues mi resulta que es mi… progenitor, (obvio que no lo puedo llamar padre) hizo algo similar y aunque yo he tenido más contacto con él que los hermanos Elli's con Edward, porque yo lo veo como una vez al año desde que tengo como doce, mas de las veces que puedo contar he pensado igual que Ellisabeth hace dos capítulos, cuando iban saliendo del despacho de Edward, pero bueno aun no se ha inventado una forma o método para cambiarse el ADN, pero si algun de ustedes se entera de algo así no duden en avisarme, y es algo con lo que he tenido que vivir durante los diecinueve años de vida que tengo. Les aclaro esto para que no piensen que odio a mi Edward o algo por el estilo, nada de eso, es solo que justo lo que me dio el impuse para hacer esta historia, fue que en esos días lo había visto y aun no me creía que hubiera tenido las santas bo..¡"#$%&¿ como para decirme que estaba sumamente preocupado por mí porque me había visto con quien en ese tiempo era mi novio, que nos estábamos besando, ¿pueden creer eso?**_

_**Pero tranquis los de esta historia si va a tener un final feliz XD, ahora si me despido, hasta lueguito nos leemos, y l s quiero muxo…**_

_**Perdón, perdón, se que no lo tengo, pero le juro que no he tenido nada de tiempo, acabo de salir de un semestre de la uni que me tenia super asustada, pero aquí esta, no me odien por tardarme tanto, y espero que les guste.**_

_**Ah lo olvidaba, un nuevo fics, "Estar vivo no es igual que vivir" one-show xD. Las amo hasta pronto **_

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__;__**. I love vampires **__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__;__** Luchare por tu amor. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	25. capitulo 24: en coma

**Capitulo 24:** En coma.

Alice:

-Así que ahora estas de parte de Bella, ¿no?- me dijo Emmett mientras nos alistábamos para meternos en la cama.

-Emmett, es mi hermana, mi melliza.- dije yo.

-Lo sé pero, maldición, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así como que tenía unos sobrinos, por tantos años?- me pregunto molesto.

-Se lo hubieras dicho a Edward, y eso precisamente era lo que quería evitar.- me defendí.- además, si no hubieras estado resentido con Bella hubieras tratado a sus hijos como tus sobrinos, por el solo hecho de saber que eran mis sobrinos.

-Oh si, Edward el ogro malo que hubiera hecho que tu hermana abortara si se enteraba.- replico Emmett sarcásticamente.

-Él trato a mi hermana como si fuera una zorra, no solo cuando estuvieron juntos en Londres, también cuando vino a decírselo, ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?, que ella se lo hubiera perdonado si él no la hubiera tratado como lo hizo, pero tu hermano, siempre pensando que el resto de la gente es como él, creyó que Bella se había olvidado de él y estaba con Simón, por favor ¿que nadie se da cuenta que mas gay y es una chica?

-Eso no es cierto, mi hermano no haría algo así.- dijo Emmett incrédulo.

-Pues hazte a la idea que lo es, y me alegro mucho que Lio y Elli no lo quieran cerca, porque él se lo busco.

-Pero yo soy tu esposo y tú nunca fuiste capaz de decírmelo, si me lo hubieras dicho como un secreto, yo no se lo hubiera dicho a Edward, maldita sea, al menos mi madre los habría conocido.- dijo exasperado.

-Ella los conoció.- replico Alice mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

-Pero si ahora es que esto sale a la luz, y mi madre murió hace casi tres años.

-Ella fue antes de morir, estuvo unos días con Bella y los chicos en Londres.- Emmett se quedo atónito mirándome, con una rodilla apoyada en la cama justo en proceso de subirse en ella.

-Hay demasiados secretos entre nosotros, ya no puedo confiar en quien comparte mi cama,- dijo y apoyando de nuevo la pierna en el suelo tomo su almohada y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás, cerrando de un portazo.

Bella:

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que mis hijos se iban a quedar en Forks, y aunque Edward lo intento por todos los medios ellos se limitaban simplemente a contestarles solo las preguntas directas con una fría y desinteresada cortesía. Él y yo habíamos salido a andar por allí a que le contara cosas de los chico.

Ya tenía todo preparado para internarme en la clínica, según la doctora el tratamiento podría estar concluido en seis meses, en ese tiempo, procuraría llamar a los chicos lo más seguido que pudiera. Alice se quedaría conmigo en el hospital durante mi primera sesión de quimio, de allí en adelante tendría que estar recibiéndolas inter-diariamente hasta mi cuerpo estuviera libre de la medula cancerígena y me pudieran trasplantar un poco de la de mi hermana. Quien era la única que sabía de esto, ni mi padre se enteraría, solo lo haría si… algo salía… mal…

Como el que mi cuerpo no resistiera la radiación de la quimioterapia, que ya entendía porque las personas que la recibían se veían tan cansadas y débiles. Cada sesión de esta es como si te estuvieran introduciendo acido por las venas, quemaba, ardía y consumía todo a su paso. Y cada vez que me tenían que transportar de nuevo a la habitación prefería yo misma ponerme de pie y pasarme a la camilla, ya que era infinitamente doloroso que alguien me tocase.

Me dolía todo, hasta el soplar del aire sobre mi piel, y lo que más odiaba, el maldito estetoscopio, cuando me examinaban lo cual era hasta tres veces al día. Y con las sesiones de radiación no tardo en comenzar a caérseme el pelo, hasta llegar al punto en el que no quedo ni una edra de mi largo y rizado cabello color chocolate…

Ellisabeth:

Había pasado casi un mes desde que habíamos vuelto a Londres, nuestra madre llamaba unas cuantas veces a la semana y pero cada vez se escuchaba más débil casi que dolorida y por mas que le habíamos preguntado que le sucedía o si quería que nos fuéramos para allá a estar con ella porque de verdad la extrañábamos mucho, su respuesta siempre era la misma "lo primero son sus estudios, no se preocupen por mí".

Hoy estábamos los cuatro en un restaurant nuevo de comida vegetariana en el centro de Londres, casi siempre solíamos hacer esta clase de citas dobles y luego… ya se veía que hacíamos por separado. En el sitio había buena música de una banda alternativa de rock, Israel tenía el brazo sabré el respaldar de la silla de Clary su novia, una pelirroja (extrañamente natural), menuda, de ojos azules, tez blanca, campanera del instituto, ballet y casi todas las actividades en las que yo estaba y hermana melliza de mi novio Jace, o sea un guapísimo chico de cabellos amarillos, ojos dorados, un físico capaz de volverme loca y una larga lista de cualidades que lo hacían el mejor novio del mundo o al menos del mío. Él y yo estábamos sentados en uno de esos asientos que son más un sillón con la mesa al frente, que sillas individuales, yo tenía la espalda a medio recostar en su hombro y él tenía su brazo entorno a mi cintura.

Cuando la banda de la tarima termino de tocar una canción de _Dead by sunrise,_ nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido y mientras hablábamos trivialidades y bromeábamos íbamos comiendo, Israel y yo a nuestras respectivas parejas le habíamos contado todo referente al cretino que teníamos como padre, bueno en el caso de Jace, el pobre había sido testigo.

-Y ¿Cuándo van a ir a hacerle compañía su mamá en Forks?- pregunto Jace siguiendo el tema del que estábamos hablando.

-Bueno ella dijo que en mínimo seis meses terminaba el trabaja que estaba haciendo para nuestro abuelo...- contesto mi hermano.

-…Y como ella no quiere que perdamos clases tendremos que esperarnos hasta las vacaciones de verano. Aunque yo no entiendo que tanta preocupación por las clases, de igual forma estemos aquí o allá nos vamos a graduar.- concluí yo, al final encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero, ¿no les da miedo que al regresar ella venga con una sorpresita… doble? - pregunto ahora Clary, haciendo como si se sobara un abultado vientre imaginario como una embarazada de bastantes meses. Yo que me encontraba tomando de mi jugo de durazno me atragante ahogándome irremediablemente, mientras mi hermano se había quedado en una especie de shock y miraba a su novia como si esta hubiera hablado en una lengua muerta y le hubiera salido un cuerno y un tercer ojo en la frente o algo así.

-Isa, cielo, respira.- me decía Jace mientras me abanaba con una mano y la otra me la ponía en la espalda,- cálmate mi sol.

-¿Qué te hace soltar tal blasfemia Clary?- pregunte una vez el ataque de tos seso.

-Bueno,… hasta donde recuerdo, Simón les dijo que solo había bastado una noche en uno de los hoteles de su madre y él para que ustedes vinieran al mundo ¿no?- respondió casi con miedo de mi reacción.- solo era una hipótesis.

-Pues no pienses tal cosa, eso no va a ocurrir nunca,- hice una pausa para respirar mas calmadamente.- y en el caso de tal cosa ocurriese _de ese hombre_, me olvido que en algún momento tuve una madre.- prometí.

-Seriamos dos.- dijo Israel con voz más que solemne…

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que nuestra madre nos había llamado y con cada día que pasaba Lio y yo nos estábamos preocupando mas y mas, y no importaba cuanto llamáramos a su móvil nunca atendía, no sabíamos que estaba pasando pero yo sentía como si algo fuera mal o algo por el estilo.

-Lio y si llamamos a la tía Alice. Ella tal vez sepa algo de ella.- dije cuando él por enésima vez estaba intentando llamar al nuestra madre.

-Habrá que intentarlo.- respondió copiando el numero de nuestra tía en el teléfono y lo puso en alta voz repico unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin atendió,- hola tía.

-Ho…hola chicos, ¿y eso que llaman?- contesto mi tía algo nerviosa.

-No, nada solo queríamos preguntarte por nuestra madre, que no sabemos nada de ella desde hace como una semana,- dije yo.

-Eh…no, no sé nada, tal vez este muy ocupada, bueno chicos los dejo tengo algo que hacer. Adiós.- y corto la comunicación.

-¿Pero que le sucede?- pregunte mirando a mi hermano que se encogía de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero ¿mamá no tenía un dispositivo de rastreo en el móvil?- pregunto y yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza,- bueno entonces busquémosla.- dijo ya dirigiéndose al ordenador, los tres teníamos en los móviles el mismo dispositivos, para en caso de secuestro se les hiciera más fácil a las autoridades dar con nosotros, y todos tenían un código. Mientras mi hermano introducía los dígitos yo caminaba de un lado al otro detrás de él. Y ¿si a mamá la habían secuestrado y por eso no nos había vuelto a llamar y tía Alice estaba tan preocupada?, sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de ese pensamiento y fije mi atención en mi hermano.

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar?- pregunte mientras veía en la pantalla del ordenador que estaba marcada una pequeña sección del centro de Forks. Mi hermano negó con la cabeza, y justo cuando iba a decir algo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, yo presione el botón de llamada en alta voz.- ¿Diga?

-Hola Isabel, me alegra mucho escucharte, ¿Cómo están tú y tu hermano?- pregunto la odiosa voz del bastardo de Cullen.

-¿Y es que ahora eso te importa?- le pregunte con fingido asombro, mi hermano, que estaba concentrado en el monitor del ordenador extendió una mano hacia mí, para chocarla con la mía, sabíamos que esa pregunta era una especie de golpe bajo para él.

-Oh vamos, Isabel, dame un oportunidad, yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, me preocupan.- dijo y debo decir que no era la primera vez que lo dice, eso para él era casi como su discurso obligatorio, _patético._ Pensé rodando los ojos.

-Si dices que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros, entonces dinos que hay en estas coordenadas que te estoy enviando a tu ordenador,- le dijo Lio inexpresivo y demostrando aburrimiento.

-Oh, hola Israel, no sabía que estabas allí, ¿Cómo…-comenzó a decir el muy cretino.

-¿Por qué no te cayas, nos das la información y sirves para algo de una vez por todas?- pregunte exasperada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no nos decía nada, solo se oían las teclas de un ordenador, estaba por apurarlo hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-¿Para qué quieren saber lo que hay allí?- pregunto con voz que denotaba curiosidad. Yo suspire exasperada.

-¿Quieres limitarte a contestar?- dije con los dientes fuertemente cerrados.

-Bueno allí la última vez que pase por allí era una fábrica de algodón, pero tengo entendido que quebró hace varios años, ahora mismo no les sabría decir que hay en ese lugar, escuche que construían algo, pero no se qué.- dijo después de unos minutos.- pero díganme, ¿Cómo les…- cuando comenzó a preguntarnos sobre nosotros opte por colgar la llamada.

-Ahora si empiezo a creer que a nuestra madre la tienen secuestrada.- dije sin mirar a ningún lado.

-Tenemos que ir.- dijo Lio.

-Si, pero somos menores, necesitamos una autorización…- comencé a hablar, hasta que mi hermano me lanzo una mirada, de algo así como que no pudiera creer que le estaba preguntando eso.

-¿Qué no recuerdas que tenemos identificaciones paralelas, en las que tenemos la mayoría de edad?

-Eh- dije bajeando la vista y haciendo circulitos entre mis dedos índice, -_gomenasai,_ no lo recordaba- dije todo al mayor estilo de un anime.

Al día siguiente ya estábamos abordando en el avión hacia los estados unidos, nos instalamos en un hotel cercano a donde habíamos visto que estaba el móvil de mi mamá desde el ordenador, rentamos unas motos cada uno y nos acercamos al lugar. Y no era nada de lo que habíamos creído que seria, el lugar era un hospital de especialidades, dejamos las motos en el aparcadero, para entrar y dirigirnos a la recepción.

-¿Hermano, estás seguro que el rastreador estaba en esta dirección?- le pregunte a Lio sosteniéndole la mano, él me dio un apretón y respondió.

-Si, estoy totalmente seguro.- una vez frente a la enfermera que se encontraba en el mostrador él pregunto.- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿usted podría hacernos el favor de ver si en este hospital se encuentra una persona?- con su tono de suplica seductora.

-Esa información es confidencial.- respondió si siquiera mirar a mi hermano.

-Ay, por favor, no sabes lo agradecida que estaría si nos ayudas a obtener esta información, es muy, pero muy importante para mí.- dije esta vez yo acercándome al mostrador, mirándola como en algunas ocasiones había tenido que mirar a algunos fiscales de tránsito para que no me colocaran una multa, y sonriéndole insinuantemente.

-Claro mi reina lo que quieras. Dime el nombre de la persona.- digo ahora hecha un mar de dulzura la mujer, _puaj!_ Una lesbiana que se fija en mí, no es que tenga nada en contra de las que son así, es solo que me repugna que pueda tener fantasías conmigo y lo mismo se sucede con los depravados que hay por la calle que casi me desnudan con la mirada. Le di el nombre de mi mamá.- se encuentra en el piso cuatro en la habitación 483. Adiós preciosa espero verte pronto, muñeca.- concluyo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias,- le replique sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Cómo sabias que era del otro lado?- me pregunto Lio una vez estuvimos en el ascensor.

-No he conocido a la primera persona cuyas preferencias sexuales sean los hombres que se pueda resistir a ti.- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras caminábamos por el pasillos.

-Apenas y tenemos unas cuantos horas aquí y ya tienes una admiradora hermanita.- dijo en tono de broma, y justo cuando le iba a replicar, veo en la habitación que nos había dicho la mujer de la recepción.

Hasta ese momento no me había planteado la posibilidad que posiblemente mi madre de verdad estuviese allí, por eso, el verla tumbada en una cama lívida, inerte y entubada, me resulto casi como imposible, como si acabara de entrar en una especie de pesadilla horrible.

-¡Mamá!- dijimos mi hermano y yo que sin darnos cuenta nos pegamos al vidrio que estaba separando su habitación del pasillo. Esta era como una cámara con tres de las cuatro paredes hechas de cristal, dejándola aislado de todo, sola adentro únicamente con un monto de aparatos a su alrededor.

-¿Chicos, ustedes conocen a esa señora?- pregunto una enfermera que iba pasando con una bandeja.

-Si, somos sus hijos.- respondimos a la vez sin despegar la cara del vidrio.

-Tal vez quieran hablar con el médico tratante.- respondió. Yo voltee la vista hacia ella con expresión suplicante sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras asentía.- Bueno sigan este pasillo, luego a la izquierda, la primera puerta.

-Muchas gracias,- le dijo mi hermano regalándome una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos para luego arrastrarme del brazo hasta por el pasillo ya que me encontraba en un estado de shock, ¿Por qué mi madre se encontraba allí, y en ese estado?, ¿Qué le había sucedido?, ¿se lo podría haber hecho…?- No creo que haya sucedido eso.- dijo mi hermano con voz forzada mientras atravesábamos el pasillo con rapidez.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, ni tú ni yo conocemos de lo que es capaz ese sujeto.- le dije justo cuando llegamos a la puerta del consultorio.

-…_pero ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión sin consultármelo?, yo soy su hermana.- _decía la voz de tía Alice desde el interior del despacho del médico.

-_Su propia hermana lo autoriza, señora Cullen, además cada vez la quimioterapia parecía resultarle mas y mas dolorosa.-_ ¿quimioterapia?, pero si mi mamá no tiene cáncer.-_ el inducirle el coma fue para evitar precisamente que siga aguantando eso.-_ Alice suspiro.

-_Y ¿para cuándo se le hará el trasplante?-_ ¿era mi imaginación o cada vez las cosas se ponían peor? Me pregunte para mis adentros.

-_Aun no, el cáncer no está respondiendo como quisiéramos al tratamiento.-_ respondió con voz paciente el galeno.

-¿Nos quieren explicar cómo es eso que mi mamá tiene cáncer?- pregunto mi hermano irrumpiendo en la sala.

-¿Lio?, ¿Elli?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en Londres.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Mientas mi madre está en una cama de hospital inconsciente y nosotros sin saber nada?- volvió a hablar mi hermano, yo no podía estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar.

-Ella lo quiso así.- dijo mi tía en su defensa.

-Ay por favor, Alice no somos unos niños,- replico Lio obviando el llamarla por el parentesco familiar.- además, ¿Cuándo nos ibas a avisar?, ¿Cuándo ya fuera demasiado tarde?, ¿un día antes del entierro?

-¡NO!, eso no puede suceder.- grite yo.

-Claro que no, Elli, tranquila.- me dijo mi hermano mientras se volvía hacia mí, y me acariciaba una mejilla. Yo estaba temblando mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de las comisuras de mis ojos a mares.

-Chicos, miren, el estado de su madre es bastante delicado, y hasta ahora no ha reacciodando al tratamiento como esperábamos, pero no perdemos las esperanzas que en unas semanas podamos ya comenzar con las sesiones de trasplante medular. Una vez se comience con eso ya no tendrá que estar en el coma…- nos dijo el doctor y siguió hablando explicando lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo que yo no entendía lo que nos decía, era como si me hubiera bloqueado. Pero todo esto parecía irreal, mi madre hasta el día en que nosotros nos fuimos estaba bien, nos había llamado todos los días, ahora nos decían que, que estaba en coma, que podía morir, _que podía morir con cáncer…_

_._

No sabía cómo había llegado a la cama en la que dormía la vez anterior que habíamos venido a Forks, y verdaderamente no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora que había abierto los ojos no podía parar de llorar por lo que había visto y escuchado, aun no me podía hacer a la idea, que mi mamá estuviera enferma, y menos de algo tan grave como lo es el cáncer. ¿Desde cuándo mi madre tenía cáncer y por qué no nos había dicho nada?

No aguante mas de esta tortura de estar allí acostada, llorando y dando vuelta en esa habitación oscura, y me levante, lentamente camine hasta la habitación de mi hermano, que estaba al lado de la mía, sin llamar a la puerta entre y me acomode a su lado abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pude.

-Ya me preguntaba yo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir?- dijo en tono de broma, pero no le replique nada, no pude, simplemente me acurruque más cerca de él y enterré mi cabeza contra su pecho, y solloce nuevamente.- tranquila, yo también estoy triste, pero no por ella está enferma, sino porque no nos lo dijeron antes.- Lio beso mi cabella mientras me sobaba la espalda.- pero no me preocupo se que mamá va a…- el ruido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió.

-Ponlo en alta voz,- dije con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas, aunque me parecía extraño que a las dos de la madrugada alguien llamase a mi hermano.

-Hola Lio,- dijo la voz de Cullen, yo rodé los ojos.

-Hola, ¿Por qué llamas?- pregunto Lio sin preámbulos y en tono aburrido.

-Bueno, son mis hijos y me preocupe que no estuvieran en casa a esta hora,- explico como si ese fuera un gran argumento.

-¿Lo sabes hace menos de dos meses y ya te crees súper papá?, que sorpresa.- concluí sarcásticamente.

-Elli, ya déjalo.- pidió mi hermano mas por no querer que me diera otra crisis asmática que por Cullen.

-¿Dónde están ustedes que no están en su casa?- pregunto retomando en tema.

-¿Qué sabes de mi madre, tú que estas en Forks?-pregunte ignorando lo que antes había dicho.

-Se que está en un trabajo con Charlie, pero nada más, pero debe ser bastante fuerte el trabajo porque las veces que he ido a la casa en la que rento cuando ustedes vinieron ella no ha estado.-explico.- Ah, y en el sitio por el que me preguntaron el otro día, allí hay un…

-Un hospital, lo sabemos, estuvimos allí esta tarde.- respondió Lio sin muchas ganas.

-Si están aquí, ¿a qué hora llegaron a Forks y que fueron a hacer en ese hospital?

-A eso de las tres de la tarde, y mi… mi madre está allí.- dije y en la última oración se me quebró la voz.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pidió con preocupación.

-Mamá está internada allí con cáncer,- respondió Lio mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda, en un intento por calmarme ya que otra vez estaba llorando. Lio le quito en alta voz al móvil y se comenzó a levantar con el aparato pegado a la oreja.- yo ya vengo,- y salió al pasillo.

¿Qué tanto podrían tener ellos dos por hablar? Pero que importaba, no importaba de lo que hablaran ellos, mi hermano siempre tendría el mismo concepto de él, que era un maldito bastardo que nunca se quiso hacer cargo de sus actos.

.

.

**Elliot:**

No era que no fuera positivo ni nada por el estilo con respecto a lo de mi madre, pero después de una semana viendo como lo medicamentos no funcionan, y las esperanzas de los médicos decaen día con día, es difícil no estar al límite y preguntarse, ¿de verdad mi mamá va a salir de esta?, ¿de verdad hay esperanzas para el cáncer que tiene?

Solo pasábamos las noches fuera del hospital porque nos mandaban a salir y todas las mañanas a primera hora ya estábamos en la pared contraria a la pared frontal de cristal de la habitación nuestra madre, pero habían momentos en los que yo ya no resistía mas estar allí, sentado en el suelo, esperando cualquier cambio en el estado de ella, era insoportable.

Por eso cuando ya no podía mas salía un momento del hospital y hacia algo de lo que ni mi mamá ni mi hermana estaban enteradas que hacía, pero desde que cumplí los catorce supe que fumar me relajaba un poco, no era que lo hiciera muy amenudeo, de hecho solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, pero en esta semana, no aguantaba ni tres horas sin hacerlo. Yo nunca me imagine estar en una situación así.

Le di una fuerte alada al cigarrillo que me estaba fumando y cuando alce la cabeza para exhalar el humo vi a Edward a unos metros de mí, él había venido a ver a mamá desde el siguiente día que Elli y yo nos enteramos que nuestra madre estaba allí. Él se recostó de la pared junto a mí igual que yo.

-Ni Elli ni Bella saben de esto ¿verdad?- dijo en tono normal, sin reproche ni nada casi como si fuera un chico de mi salón el que me lo dijera.

-Casi nunca lo hago, pero esto de verdad me supera.- dije chocando la cabeza contra la pared cerrando los ojos y luego soltando el humo.

-¿Qué tal si te propongo algo?, cada vez que estés así tan al limite llámame y vamos a jugar un partido de lo que sean en el club privado de mis empresas. Podemos hacerlo ahora.- ofreció ofreciéndome la mano. Y verdaderamente era algo así lo que necesitaba, liberar todo este stress que me estaba generando la situación de mi mamá.

-¡Hecho!- dije sonriéndole y chocando mi mano con la suya, no creo que le hiciera mal a nadie darle una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, después de todo, así Elli lo aborreciera él era nuestro padre.

.

Algunas horas más tardes Edward y yo entramos al hospital, yo nuevamente, pero para él sería la visita que le hacía diariamente a mi madre, solo que esta vez fue a las ocho treinta de la noche porque nuestro partido de jockey se había extendido, en la pista de hielo que había en el club. Había sido muy buena la distracción que me había proporcionado este partido, ya no sentía la necesidad de fumar ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de mi madre, esperaba encontrar a Elli por allí sentada, o pegada del vidrio que separaba a mi madre del resto del mundo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Elli te iba a esperar aquí?- pregunto Edward al ver mi preocupación.

-En realidad no le dije nada, pero siempre nos vamos juntos a casa, voy a llamarla,- tome mi móvil y marque su número, el tono de repique sonó hasta que paso al buzón de mensajes,- no contesta.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

-Ya lo voy a saber,- dije mientras desde mi móvil accedia a la función de GPS que había utilizado antes para conseguir a mi madre, pero en esta ocasión buscando el chic que había en el móvil de mi hermana.- está en la casa.- dije unos minutos después.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, te respondió un mensaje?- pregunto Edward aparentemente a aliviado.

-Los celulares de mi familia, o sea mi mamá, mi hermana y yo tienen un chic de rastreos, también los tienen los de Jace y Clary, y hace unos años Jacob también, por si nos secuestran o algo, pero también para saber en qué lugar estamos, así fue como supimos que ella está aquí por eso,- dije señalando la cama de hospital del otro lado del vidrio.- y como también podemos rastrear de móvil a móvil es una ventaja muy grande en casos como este.

-¿Pero Elli ya ha hecho esto antes?

-Si, una vez, creo que cuando se acostó por primera vez con su novio, Jace, creo que ya lo conoces, ella me dijo que habías tenido un enfrentamiento estando él aquí. Ese es al único chico que le dejaría ponerle la mano encima a Elli y eso porque lo conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños, y creo que él piensa igual con respecto a Clary, que es mi novia y su hermana,- él asiento con la cabeza en un gesto de acordarse, mientras que distraídamente se sobaba un brazo.- Bueno creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y le explicase donde estuve…

Al llegar a casa, todas las luces estaban apagada, ¿Qué pasaba, no era tan tarde como para que las luces estuvieran apagadas y Elli durmiendo?, lo mas sigilosamente que pude entre en la casa, entre a mi habitación me duche y cambien, me acostaría a dormir aprovechando lo relajado que me había dejado el partido, al acostarme me pareció extraño que Elli no estuviera allí, desde que nos habíamos enterado de la enfermedad de nuestra madre, todas las noches habíamos dormido juntos como cuando éramos pequeños.

Algo extrañado me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación de ella, gire el pomo de la puerta pero este no cedió, ¿estaba durmiendo con la puesta cerrada?, ella nunca había hecho tal cosa, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

.

.

**Ellisabeth:**

-¿Qué te sucede?, has estado extraña toda la mañana,- dijo mi hermano enojado, no lo había visto desde el día anterior cuando había salido a quien sabe qué y no había vuelto al hospital, sabía que se había ido con el bastardo de Cullen, y aun sabiendo eso él aun tenía el descaro de preguntar que me sucedía.

-¿A mí?, nada.- dije con indiferencia encogiéndome de hombros y sin apartar la vista del cereal que me estaba comiendo.

-Elli, te conozco demasiado bien como para creerme eso, algo te sucede, ¿ayer por qué trancaste la puerta de tu cuarto con seguro? Tú nunca lo has hecho, ni siquiera en Londres, ni siquiera cuando dormías con Jace en tu habitación.- replico él.

-Porque me dio la gana, ¿es un delito acaso querer un poco de privacidad?,- pregunte mientras me podía de pie para lavar mi plato.

-No, pero por lo menos me gustaría que me hablaras, dime ¿cómo volviste del hospital?- pregunto.

-En un taxi, pero hoy me voy a ir en mi moto, por si se da el caso que te vayas nuevamente con Cullen.

-¿Sabes qué?, no es tan antipático una vez que le das la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Dásela tú, a mí no me da la gana.- respondí cortante y salí, esta era la primera vez que me paliaba con mi hermano, y en ciento forma, me sentía responsable de todo.

Lo peor de todo es que esta situación siguió durante una semana, y cada vez que estábamos en el hospital, a cierta hora venia Cullen se quedaba unos minutos, preguntaba por el estado de mi mamá y se iba con mi hermano, y luego no lo veía sino hasta la mañana siguiente, sabía que volvía en la noche porque intentaba girar el pomo de mi puerta, pero yo siempre lo mantenía trancado, y no lo dejaría abierto por mucho que necesitase de un abrazo de él.

Aun no me cavia en la cabeza como mi mamá había sido capaz de ocultarnos lo de su enfermedad, las únicas que lo sabían eran ella y mi tía Alice, que por petición de ella no había dicho nada. Y eso sumado a que ahora mi hermano sale con el bastardo de Edward Cullen, me estaba haciendo sentir como si a casi nadie le importase, aunque lo de él es lo de menos, lo importante en esos mementos era el estado de mi mamá que en ese preciso momento me estaba generando un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando, al igual que la incertidumbre por el hecho que el estado de salud de mi mamá no mejoraba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, al parecer en la sesión de quimioterapia de esa mañana había tenido un paro, lo bueno fue que pudieron estabilizarla.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil, mientras yo estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared que quedaba al frente de la habitación de mi progenitora, casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción al ver el nombre de Jace en la pantalla en el verificador de llamadas, salí corriendo a afuera del hospital para atender su llamada sin molestar a nadie.

Conteste la llamada cuando la estuve en la puerta, desde que me había enterado de lo de mi mamá no había logrado mantenerme mucho tiempo legos de allí y cuando lo hacía era solo para bañarme, cambiarme y "dormir" un poco, en realidad, últimamente no había dormido mucho.

-Jace, no sabes cuánto necesitaba oírte.- dije apenas abrí el celular.

-Si.- dijo un tanto seco.- tengo que decirte algo.

-Lo que quieras,- con solo oírlo hablar ya me liberaba un poco el stress que tenia.

-Yo… yo no quiero seguir mas con lo nuestro, no quiero seguir siendo tu novio, se acabo, ya no me eres suficiente y he encontrado a alguien que si. Adiós Ellisabeth.- dijo para luego cortar la comunicación…

Camine como autónoma de vuelta al interior del hospital, aun con el móvil en la mano, sin saber muy bien en que pensar, sin saber muy bien en que mierda se había convertido mi vida…

.

.

**Elliot:**

A pesar de todo lo que nos había dicho Edward, y el odio que le profesa mi hermana, yo había decidido darle una oportunidad, ya hacia una semana, y justo ahora estábamos jugando futbol en el club privado de las empresas Cullen, cuando le dabas la oportunidad no era tan mala persona, y según él me había contado, seguía enamorado de mi madre, pero de eso que la convenza a ella cuando salga del coma.

Estaba por meter un gol justo cuando un fuerte dolor se alojo en mi pecho y una falta de aire desconocida para mí, me asalto haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el pecho, y la imagen de Elli se vino a mi cabeza.

-Elliot, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Edward arrodillándose a mi lado y colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-Algo le está sucediendo a Elli,- sin prestarle atención a nada más, me puse de pie y eche a correr hacia el aparcadero, que era donde se encontraba mi moto, Edward me siguió de cerca en su auto, hasta que llegamos al hospital en el que se encontraba mi madre…

.

.

**Edward:**

Entramos al hospital como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no sabíamos dónde buscarla.

-Yo la busco frente a el cuarto de Bella y tú búscala en emergencia.- le dije a Lio mientras corría por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Al llegas al pasillo la encontré en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

-Elli, cielo, despierta- dije agachándome en cuclillas frente a ella, pero al no responderme le toque la mejilla para que se despertara, al tacto estas estaban húmedas, había estado llorando, otra vez, tal vez había llorado hasta caer dormida, pero en ningún momento se movió siquiera, eso era muy extraño ya que para esos momentos me habría devuelto una cachetada por haberme osado a tocarla. La sostuve delicadamente por los hombros hasta que quedo sentada, y al hacerlo su cabeza cayo como sin voluntad hacia deponte,- Elli despierta, por favor,- le pedí de nuevo, entonces hay fue que me di cuenta que en una de sus manos tenía su inhalador, preocupado acerque su rostro a mi mejilla para comprobar que estaba respirando, y no lo estaba, angustiado la tome en brazos y corrí con ella hasta encontrarme con una enfermera, ella junto a otras y un medico comenzaron a tratarla, a los pocos segundos llego Lio.

-¡Elli! -grito queriendo entrar al cubículo en la que la estaban tratando.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.- lo detuve sosteniéndolo por el hombro, su respiración estaba agitada y sus facciones demostraban angustia.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de la chica?- pregunto el doctor después de eternos cuarenta y cinco minutos, Lio y yo asentimos con la cabeza.-Bueno, ella acaba de tener un leve paro respiratorio, que tal vez se hubiera podido evitar o por lo menos hacer más leve si su inhalador hubiera estado vigente, no tuvo daños de ningún tipo, tal vez solo fue stress o cansancio, pero hay que estar pendiente que su inhalador siempre funcione como es debido, del resto no tengo nada más que decirles, ella despertara en una hora aproximadamente, le recomiendo que descanse.- dicho esto el hombre se fue.

Lio y yo pasamos hacia la habitación. La siguiente hora fue la más larga y angustiante de mí vida, aunque en los últimos tiempos eran muy frecuentes e interminables…


End file.
